<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is Fine by silentwhisper002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496694">Everything is Fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002'>silentwhisper002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Beet | Bede is a Little Shit, Big Dick Bede, Canon Compliant, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Follows the Plot of my own Pokemon Shield Run, Hop Marnie and Karis are the Trio of Terror, Hop and Karis are Beans, Hop and Marnie are supportive friends, I need a Shroom, Insecurity, Karis and Hop call Piers Uncle Piers, Karis needs a hug, Leon and Raihan are #1 dads, Leon and Raihan are in their 30s because I said so, M/M, Milo is the world's #1 Therapist, Nepotism, No Team Yell because I didn't really see their purpose in the game, No you don't get context for that, Oleana is a bit of a bitch, Panic Attacks, Rose is low key Ghetsis 2.0, Rose needs to be eliminated, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Shroom is MVP, Social Anxiety, Totally not self-projecting, You kind of just want to punch everybody, You thought Rose was bad? Now he's even worse, but we love him anyway, but with a twist, no beta we die like gods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fine and nothing matters...<br/>Weather's always nice inside my head...</p><p>As the daughter of the two most highly regarded trainers in the Galar Region, Karis knows there's a mantle in front of her with a golden cape and a champion title.<br/>She has one job: travel the road, reach the finish line, and live the rest of her life tightly secured under the public eye.<br/>So she takes the path that was paved at birth, desperate to become what she believes will make her worthy of her family name.<br/>However, Karis grows tired of walking in shoes that don't fit, especially when a darker matter forces them upon her feet.</p><p>Or: My sword and Shield run, but Hop and the protagonist basically switch roles and there a a few twists in the order of events because I'm the writer and I said so </p><p>Inspired by Serenatta's work: heavy lies the crown. Please make sure to go check out their work too! It's really good and you should read it!</p><p> </p><p>Title from: Everything is Fine - All Time Low</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128296">heavy lies the crown</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenatta/pseuds/serenatta">serenatta</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the first rays of sunlight began to peak through the pink curtains of Karis Isaly’s bedroom, she had already been up for two hours, thirty-seven minutes, and going on two...no three...no <em> four </em> seconds. She’d been keeping count. </p><p>Karis rolled over and reached out to where a little fungus-shaped pokemon was peacefully resting among the tangle of purple, Foongus-patterned blankets that her Aunt Sonia had sewed for her.</p><p>Gently poking the Pokemon, she tried to shake him awake. </p><p>“Shroom!” She whisper-shouted, “We have to get up!”</p><p>The Foongus slowly opened his eyes, blinking quizzically at his trainer, as if to say, <em>“It’s only first light, what’s the rush?”</em></p><p>Karis giggled and brushed her fingers lightly across the top of Shroom’s purple-and-white muffin-top head.</p><p>“It’s my birthday, remember? I’m thirteen now!”</p><p>Her announcement seemed to fully awaken the Mushroom Pokemon, and he nuzzled himself into the crook of her neck. </p><p>Karis scooped Shroom up in her arms, hugging her partner cose to her chest, and slipped out of bed. </p><p>She placed her feet delicately into the fuzzy, orange slippers resting near the front of her bed, and stood, both Karis and Shroom inwardly cringing at the squeaky sound of the creaking floorboards in her grandmother’s Postwick home. </p><p>Placing Shroom down for only a moment, she padded across the hardwood floor and retrieved a blue sweater that hung on the floral-papered wall, just beside her bedroom door.</p><p>Slipping it on so that the cartoon charizard was facing the front, Karis slowly opened her door and scampered out into the hall, Shroom bouncing along behind her.</p><p>The dark-skinned girl tiptoed down the corridor, careful not to wake her sleeping grandmother as she sneaked past.</p><p>Finally reaching her destination, Karis placed her hand on the door to Hop’s room. </p><p>Even though Hop was technically her uncle—Karis happened to be the daughter of Galar’s strongest Gym Leader, Raihan, and Hop’s brother, Leon, the Regional Champion—the two saw each other more as siblings than anything else. After all, they had grown up side by side, Hop being only a year older than Karis (though he sometimes acted like he was two years younger).</p><p>Karis did her very best to open the door without a sound, and cracked it just wide enough for herself and Shroom to slip inside.</p><p>She had to stifle a laugh at what she saw.</p><p>Hop was lying flat on his back, his purple hair spiked every which way. One of his lanky arms hung down off his bed, and his loud snores were somewhat muffled by Barley, his Wooloo, who’s wool was halfway in his face.</p><p>She slowly crossed the floor of Hop’s room, mindfully avoiding all the loose panels, and climbed up onto his bed.</p><p>Similar to how she’d woken Shroom, Karis rocked Hop’s shoulders back and forth. </p><p>“Hop!” She called softly.</p><p>Hop groaned and swiped his intruder.</p><p>“Mmm...five more minutes…”</p><p>A frown began to form on Karis’s face at her honorary brother’s lack of responsiveness. </p><p>“Shroom,” her voice was firm, “use Poison Powder.”</p><p>The small fungus nodded in affirmation and readied himself to release the horrid smelling smog, but upon hearing Karis’s words, Hop was suddenly <em> very </em> awake.</p><p>“Wait, no!” He sat straight up, throwing Barley completely off of him. </p><p>Hop waved his hands in the air while simultaneously attempting to free himself from the white fabric that trapped his body.</p><p>“Please, not again. I had a headache for <em> hours </em> the last time!”</p><p>Karis snickered at his panic. While Poison Powder was useful for slowing down opponents in a battle, the worst it did to humans was make them woozy for an hour or two.</p><p>“You should have gotten up the first time.” She pointed out. “Then I wouldn’t have to go to such extreme measures.”</p><p>Hop stretched, yawning as he did so. “Alright, alright, I'm up now, so what's the big rush?”</p><p>Karis crossed her arms across her chest, and glared at the older boy. Could he really have forgotten so easily?</p><p>“It’s my birthday, ya idiot.”</p><p>It took Hop’s sleep-dazed brain a few extra seconds to process her words, but eventually the bolts clicked into place and his eyes widened. </p><p>“That’s right!” He exclaimed, “Happy Birthday!”</p><p>Barley, who’d finally managed to climb back onto the bed, bleated in agreement, even though he probably had no clue as to what was going on.</p><p>“Thanks.” She reached over and petted the Wooloo’s soft wool. “Thanks to you too, Barley.”</p><p>Sitting back, she pulled Shroom into her lap. </p><p>“I’ve been up for exactly two hours, thirty-seven minutes, and...” She paused for a moment, “...well, I don’t know how many seconds.”</p><p>Hop chuckled, “Wow, you sure are excited, huh?”</p><p>Karis nodded. “Of course! My dads are coming to visit, remember? I’m so excited I think I might explode!”</p><p>Her face fell a little when she remembered <em> why </em> she was so ecstatic in the first place. </p><p>“I haven’t seen them in a week…”</p><p>Shroom immediately picked up on Karis’ change in emotion, as he lightly butted her chest with the top of his Pokeball-patterned head.</p><p>Hop also seemed to notice, and tried his best to redirect her attention to something else. </p><p>“Hey! I got you a present! Wanna see?”</p><p>Karis perked up at this. “Really?”<br/>Hop nodded, throwing the blankets off his body. </p><p>He lowered himself off the bed and crossed the floor of his blue-papered room, approaching his dresser. </p><p>Pulling open one of the white drawers, Hop fished around inside until he found what he was looking for. </p><p>Returning to the mattress, he revealed a poorly wrapped....well...<em> blob </em>, and handed it to Karis. </p><p>“Here, this is for you! Happy Birthday!”</p><p>Karis took the gift from his hands, eyeing the shiny, blue wrapping wearily. </p><p>“It’s not going to jump out at me, right?”</p><p>Hop was notorious for pranking people with false gifts before he gave them the real one.</p><p>He shook his head. “No, of course not. I only do that to Lee.”</p><p>Karis laughed, slowly tearing at the wrapping paper in her hands. </p><p>She gasped at what was unveiled. </p><p>It was a little, knitted plush of a Foongus with a purple and white top, just like Shroom’s. </p><p>Karis brushed her fingers over the yarn, guessing by it’s texture that it must be Wooloo wool.</p><p>“I made it.” Hop admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, Barley helped too. I asked Sonia if she’d teach me how to knit. It’s not perfect, but I tried my best.”</p><p>Karis shook her head, momentarily lost for words. “No, no, Hop, I <em> love </em> it. Thank you! It looks just like Shroom!”</p><p>She held the little doll out to her partner, allowing him to get a good look at it.</p><p>Shroom cooed happily, flattered by his static replica.</p><p>Karis pulled all three of her best friends into a large group hug. “I love it so much, and I love all of you.”</p><p>“We love you too.” Hop responded, “Now, come on! I’m hungry, and I think I hear my Mom.”</p><p>As if on cue, Karis heard the sink start up in the kitchen and the soft clang of pots and pans. They must have been too busy to notice that the third occupant of the house had woken up.</p><p>Karis practically threw herself to the ground, hurdling halfway across the room. </p><p>“Race you downstairs!” She yelled, sock-surfing through the hall on her slippers.</p><p>“No you don’t!” Hop shouted, determined to not be left behind.</p><p>Karis bounded down the staircase, skipping steps as she went, and was almost to the kitchen when Hop crashed into her from behind, sending them both tumbling the rest of the way.</p><p>“Again?”<br/><br/>Karis allowed her vision to clear before sheepishly lifting herself from the floor.</p><p>“Sorry, Gran.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry Mom.”</p><p>Delilah Isaly shook her head. “You two are too competitive for your own good.” </p><p>She turned her attention to Karis. “Especially you. It seems that not only are you the spitting image of Raihan, but you inherited his love of competition too.”</p><p>Karis’s eyes downcast momentarily at the mention of her Pop. </p><p>While she knew that her Grandmother meant well, she couldn’t help the insecurity that crept up on her whenever someone made the comparison between her and her parents. </p><p>Everyone expected her to grow into a fine trainer like her fathers, but to be honest, she’d rather settle with pursuing her new hobby of the culinary arts. </p><p>Only Hop and their other best friend, Marnie, knew, but Karis wanted to have her own restaurant one day. She’d already decided what she was going to name it: Shroom’s. It would be a place for people and Pokemon alike.</p><p>Not that she’d ever tell anyone else that, her fathers included. She could just imagine the disappointment in their eyes when they heard that their daughter wanted something other than Pokemon battles.</p><p>“Karis? Is something wrong dear?”</p><p>Karis was jolted out of her thoughts by her grandmother's question. “Oh, I’m fine, Nana Lilah. Just a bit dazed from that fall I think.”</p><p>“The both of you always do seem to have your heads stuck in the clouds.” Delilah commented. “Well, no matter. Sit down you two. You need to eat before I let you go to the station. I’ve made pancakes with strawberries for your birthday, Karis. I know it’s your favorite.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Hop and Karis chorused at the same time, taking their seats at the dark, cherrywood table. </p><p>Delilah smiled and placed a steaming plate of pancakes with fresh fruit in front of each of them. </p><p>“Now eat, I want those plates clean!”</p><p>The children happily dug into their food, too hungry to even speak a word.</p><p>Shroom and Barley had tucked into their own breakfast in the kitchen corner, Shroom's little look-alike placed beside him.</p><p>The small toy seemed to catch Delilah’s eye, and she bent down to pick it up.</p><p>“And what’s this?” She asked, examining the messy stitching. </p><p>Karis swallowed her last bit of food, minding her manners to refrain from talking with her mouth full. </p><p>“Hop gave it to me. He made it.”</p><p>Delilah looked impressed with her son’s handiwork. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Hop nodded, his own mouth still full of food.</p><p>“How lovely.” Delilah placed it on the counter right next to one of her many flower pots. “Let’s not keep it on the floor, though. I’ll put it back in your room while the two of you go to Wedgehurst.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nana.” Karis responded.</p><p>“Of course.” Delilah returned to the table, retrieving Hop and Karis’ empty plates. “Since it’s a special day, don't you worry about the dishes. The two of you need to run along and get dressed. Leon’s train will be here in just under an hour, and I’d hate for the two of you to miss him. You know how he is with directions.”</p><p>Karis giggled, knowing exactly what her Grandmother meant. She and her Pop, Raihan, often teased Leon about his lack of inner compass.</p><p>Karis pushed back her seat and called to Shroom. “Come on, Shroom! Time to get ready! Dad and Pop will be waiting for us!”</p><p>Shroom cried out happily at the mention of Leon, and followed along after his trainer as they returned to Karis’ room. </p><p>Fishing around in her closet, Karis pulled out the pretty red dress Raihan had given her for Christmas one year, throwing her favorite gray cardigan on as well.</p><p>She quickly swept her dark curls into a ponytail and grabbed her hat, fixing it onto her head best she could. </p><p>Once she’d finished, Karis fled her quarters, meeting Hop at the stop of the staircase. </p><p>“No racing this time.” He said, pointing an accusing finger at her. </p><p>Karis rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, fine.”</p><p>Hand in hand, the two children tugged each other down the stairs and out the door, shouting a quick goodbye back to Delilah, promising to stay together and keep out of trouble. </p><p>“Come <em> on!” </em> Karis was halfway to pulling Hop’s arm off as she dragged him down the slope that led onto Route One. </p><p>“I’m doing my best!” He countered, trying his hardest to keep pace. </p><p>A wild laugh left Karis’s body as she slowed, only for a moment, allowing Shroom to hop up onto her shoulder, before putting on another burst of speed. The excitement of seeing her fathers after a week apart was driving her forth. </p><p>Today was going to be filled with excitement and new surprises, she could just feel it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red-faced and out of breath, Hop and Karis finally arrived in Wedgehurst. </p><p>They were extremely disheveled from running so much, not to mention the few times they’d accidentally tripped each other up. </p><p>But nonetheless, when they reached the top of the Wedgehurst slope, Karis could already see a huge crowd forming right outside the station’s gothic entrance. Two large figures stood at the front, a Charizard in tow. </p><p>“Look, Shroom!” Karis pointed in the direction of the spectacle. “It’s Dad and Pop! They’re here!”</p><p>Shroom cried out happily at the sight of Leon and his original trainer. See, Shroom had been a sixth birthday gift to Karis. Raihan caught him for her on a training trip to the Isle of Armor.</p><p>Of course, Shroom had a favoritism for Karis over anyone else, but he was always happy to see her fathers as well. </p><p>Karis was about ready to make the final sprint down the hill, when Hop pulled her back by the fabric of her cardigan. </p><p>“Hold on a second.” He pleaded with her. “Can we <em>please</em> walk? I think my legs are going to fall off.”</p><p>Karis rolled her eyes, but reluctantly slowed anyway. “Alright, fine.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Despite her slight impatience, Karis waited for Hop to catch his breath before they continued into town. </p><p>Upon stepping into the square, Karis could feel the energy and excitement of the crowd, but even so, she began to shrink back into herself, hoping she wouldn’t be recognized or approached. </p><p>Karis wasn’t very good around people she didn’t know. </p><p>Sensing her Anxiety, Hop took secure hold of Karis’ hand. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Karis, I’ve got you.”</p><p>Karis offered him a tight smile of relief. “Thank you.”</p><p>Following close behind Hop, Karis began to weave her way through the crowd until they’d reached the front. </p><p>Leon, of course, was in the middle of one of his famous “motivational” speeches, that Karis normally tuned out after the first five minutes. </p><p>“...I hope you'll continue training up your Pokemon and never shy from battle!” His voice rang out. </p><p>Karis felt a pang of guilt at his words, considering that she was unsure she even wanted to become <em>that</em> kind of Pokemon trainer in the first place.</p><p>“Then, come challenge me for the Champion title.”</p><p><em>Sure, Dad,</em> she thought, <em>If there’s a Champion title in Professional Restaurant Owning.</em></p><p>Cheers rang out at this, and there were shouts of agreement, mixed with shouts of apprehension about her father’s Charizard’s strength. </p><p>Leon just laughed and waved off the concern. “Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong, but other Pokemon can be strong as well.”</p><p>Karis saw Shroom puff out his little body at Leon’s words, and giggled at the sight. </p><p>Taking him off of her shoulder, she hugged him close to her chest again, the Pokemon peering up at her. </p><p>“You think you can beat Charizard?” she asked.</p><p>Shroom nodded defiantly, as though to say, <em>“I can take that lumbering lizard on any day.”</em></p><p>She pressed a kiss to the top of Shroom’s head. “I’m sure you could.”</p><p>As Leon continued his battling spiel, Karis’ eyes turned to Raihan. </p><p>Her Pop was standing a little ways behind Leon and Charizard, watching with affectionate eyes. </p><p>He shook his head and grinned when Leon struck his famous “Charizard'' pose (which Karis found incredibly cheesy, seeing as Charizard didn’t even pose like that. But she'd never say it out loud.), flashing his sharp canine teeth, a trait which he shared with Karis. </p><p>Finally, her father found it in him to stop talking, and wished the crowd well as they began to clear out, leaving only Hop and Karis in the stone-tiled square. </p><p>Raihan was the first to greet them</p><p>“Karrie!” He dropped down to his daughters height, and enveloped her in a beartic hug, almost squashing Shroom in the process. Not that the Foongus really minded. As salty of a creature as he happened to be, Shroom was also very affectionate and loved to cuddle close to the people he cared about.</p><p>“There’s my little girl! You’ve grown so big since I last saw you!” Raihan commented, “You <em>and</em> Shroom!”</p><p>Karis pulled away from her Pop and laughed. “It’s only been a week, Pop. I haven’t gotten that big. Besides, I’m hardly as tall as you. I’ve just accepted the fact that I’m always gonna be a short-stack.”</p><p>Raihan rolled his eyes at his daughter’s words. “You and your dad both.”</p><p>Leon looked over from where he’d been saying hello to Hop, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Hey, who are you calling short?!”</p><p>“You.” Raihan joked as he straightened, resuming his position of towering over everyone.</p><p>“I’m 5’ 10”, thank you.” Leon retorted, approaching the two to say hello, Charizard right behind him. </p><p>Raihan flicked the top of Leon’s cap, “Yeah, that’s short in my book.” he teased.</p><p>Leon scoffed, ignoring the last remark, and pulled Karis into a warm hug. “Hi, Karis. I missed you.” </p><p>Karis buried her face further into the warm fabric of her father’s cape, while simultaneously reaching out to stroke Charizard's smooth neck. “I missed you too, Dad. I’m happy you’re here.”</p><p>“Well, of course.” Leon told her, recalling Charizard, who’d been snuggling further into Karis’ touch. “Not even the Pokemon League can keep me from being here on my daughter’s birthday!”</p><p>Karis smiled widely, a feeling of warmth spreading through her. She’d really missed her fathers this week. </p><p>The whole reason she’d been staying with Hop and Delilah was because Chairman Rose had called some sort of official League Business that all Gym Leaders, as well as the Champion, had to attend. </p><p>Normally she would stay with her Uncle Piers and his younger sister—Karis’ other best friend—Marnie, because Spikemuth was closer, but due to the call including the entire League, Piers had also been stuck in Wyndon.</p><p>That left Marnie at her aunt’s house, which was hardly big enough for two people.</p><p>Speaking of Marnie and Piers…</p><p>“Have Marnie and Uncle Piers gotten here yet?” She asked. She’d talked to Marnie just a few days ago, and the other girl had promised Karis she’d be at her birthday party. It was a tradition that every year, Karis, Hop, and Marnie all spent their birthdays together. </p><p>Raihan shrugged, “Not sure. Piers said they might be a little late because he had to go all the way across town to get Marnie.”</p><p>Karis’ face fell, and she could see that Hop also looked slightly down. She was a little disappointed that Marnie hadn’t been at the station to greet them, but at least she’d gotten confirmation her friend would still be there. </p><p>“Come on, Champ.” Raihan attempted to cheer her up, “I’m sure it won’t be long. Let’s head back to your Gran’s house, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s been a while since I’ve last seen Mom.” Leon agreed, throwing one arm around Hop and the other around Karis, “How about you tell us all about your week on the way back?”</p><p>Hop wasted no time launching into a retelling of the week’s past events, while Karis opted to just listen and chime in where she was included. </p><p>“...and Karis made the best curry yesterday!” Hop was saying. </p><p>Karis ducked her head in embarrassment. “Not really…I think it was too spicy. I still have a few knots in the recipe to work out.”</p><p>Hop shoved Karis’ shoulder with his own. “Oh come on, I loved it! I think I ate half the batch!”</p><p>“It looks like you’re turning into quite the little chef, huh?” Raihan observed. “That’ll be useful when you start your training journey. I don’t know how your dad survived before we met. He can’t cook for shit.”</p><p>“Hey! Language! There are children in this vicinity.” Leon reprimanded his husband. </p><p>Karis slowly tuned out her fathers’ bickering again, her mind mulling over what Raihan had just said. Sometimes she felt absolutely awful that she wasn’t more excited about the start of her Pokemon Journey. It’s not like she <em>had</em> to battle day and night, she could do whatever she pleased, but if she were to complete the Gym Challenge, then that was the only way. Wasn’t it? </p><p>Hop gently poked her side, bringing her back to Earth. </p><p>“You can do whatever you want.” He whispered, knowing how Karis felt about keeping her future desires to herself. “It’s your life. Live it the way you want to.”</p><p>Karis cracked a small smile. It felt nice to know that at least <em>someone</em> supported her. </p><p>When they finally arrived back in Postwick, Karis spotted a familiar black car parked outside her grandmother’s home. </p><p>She and Hop took one look, knowing exactly who it was. </p><p>“Marnie!” They both shouted. </p><p>Breaking away from her fathers’ laughter, Hop and Karis sprinted through the house, completely disregarding Delilah’s rule of, “No running in the halls”, and exploded through the screen door that led to the backyard.</p><p>“Marnie! Uncle Piers!” Karis shouted, spotting their familiar faces. </p><p>Marnie turned around from where she’d been talking with her older brother and Sonia, who’d also arrived while they’d been away. </p><p>The three children all simultaneously ran to meet in the middle, tackling each other to the ground in a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Ruffians.” Karis heard Piers say as he and Sonia went to greet their own friends who’d joined the back-yard congregation.</p><p>“Yep,” Raihan replied, “Just like we were.”</p><p>“Not Leon.” Piers teased. “He’s been sophisticated since <em>birth</em>, remember?”</p><p>“Are you ever going to let that go? I was <em>thirteen</em>, okay?” Leon cut in, a bit tired of all the teasing he’d been receiving lately.</p><p>Piers slapped Leon on the back. “Cheer up, mate, I'm just screwing with ya.”</p><p>“Yes,” Sonia added, “You know we love you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Raihan agreed. “I’m contractually obliged to.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>Karis and her friends cackled at the adults’ friendly squabble, as it was very similar to the way the three of them interacted.</p><p>“I missed you so much this week, it was <em>unbearable!”</em> Marnie complained, falling onto her back again and staring up at the open blue sky. “I wish I could have come and stayed with you guys, but Piers said it was too far.”</p><p>“But you had fun with your aunt, right?” Hop attempted to smooth over Marnie’s pent up distress.</p><p>Marnie shrugged, “I guess. It wasn’t the same though. Now that we’re done with school, we don’t see each other everyday anymore.”</p><p>Karis nodded solemnly. Every kid looked forward to the day they no longer had to go to school and could start out on their Pokemon Journey, but it also meant they lost the sense of community that they’d built up over the past eight years. </p><p>Marnie, Hop, and Karis were so used to being together all the time, that it felt wrong when they were apart, even if it was only for a week. However, they all knew the day would come when they would go their separate ways for their journeys, or be given apprenticeships for future work.  So the three had made a pact back in grade four to do their best to see each other as much as they could, and Karis intended to keep that promise to the fullest.</p><p>“Well, we’re here together now.” Karis assured her friend, “And besides, you’re sleeping over tonight, right?”</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>“Hey, you three!” Leon yelled to the friend group. “Food’s done!”</p><p>Hop, Marnie and Karis immediately rose from their little patch of grass, making their way over to the large table that Leon and Raihan had set up. </p><p>The savory aroma of hot curry and fresh vegetables filled the air, causing Karis’ stomach to growl loudly. </p><p>“Hungry?” Raihan approached from behind her, placing a gentle hand on his daughter’s back. </p><p>Karis hummed in agreement, “Very. I think I burned off all my breakfast going to Wedgehurst and back.”</p><p>“I’m sure.” Raihan replied, a chuckle to his voice. Then he grew soft again, pulling his daughter into another hug. </p><p>“I really did miss you, Kar-Bear.” Karis cringed a bit at the pet name her Pop had adopted for her. “Rose tried to get us to stay the extra two days, but your dad fought tooth and nail, respectfully of course, to come back home so we wouldn’t miss your big day.”</p><p>Karis wrapped her arms tighter around her father, staying in his embrace until Shroom came to her side, pulling at her leg because he wanted to eat.</p><p>Raihan laughed at the action. </p><p>“It looks like someone else is hungry too. Alright, Shroom, we’re coming.”</p><p>Shroom cheered in delight and bounced off towards the table where Barley, Charizard, and Marnie’s Morpeko, Mochi, had settled around bowls of Pokemon food. </p><p>Karis slid into her own seat, right between her parents, her mouth watering at the large plate of food that Leon had so kindly made up for her. </p><p>The rest of the evening included plenty of festivities and lively conversation. Karis’ heart was so elated that she didn’t think she’d ever experienced a happier day.</p><p>Finally, when all the food had been cleared away, it was time to open gifts. </p><p>She’d already received her present from Hop this morning, so she’d run up to her room and brought it back down for everyone to see.</p><p>From Marnie and Piers, she’d gotten a recipe book of different foods from all around the world, Sonia had brought each of the children Dynamax bands, Delilah gifted Karis a brand new sweater with a cartoon Foongus on the front, and from Raihan, against Leon’s will apparently, she’d received her very own rotom phone as well as the Pokeball that Raihan had first caught Shroom in. He was fully hers now.</p><p>Lastly, from Shroom himself, she’d gotten a small bundle of wildflowers that he’d collected while the others were eating. That was her favorite gift of them all.</p><p>Karis made sure to properly thank each one of her guests, resulting in friendly hugs as well as her tackling Marnie to the ground in thanks. </p><p>Finally, it was Leon’s turn. </p><p>“My gift,” He started, pulling out three Pokeballs, “is like Sonia’s. It’s for all of you.”</p><p>He threw the capsules up in the air, allowing three small Pokemon to appear. A Scorbunny, a Grookey, and a Sobble. </p><p>The newcomers curiously examined their environment, running every which way. The Grookey climbed up Delilah’s Sitrus berry tree and began tapping harshly at a few of the fruits, while the Scorbunny and Sobble chased each other in circles.</p><p>Leon whistled to calm down the chaos, and the Pokemon returned to his side. </p><p>“Now,” He said, turning to the three wide-eyed children. “Who will <em>you</em> choose?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No one: </p><p>Shroom: Hi, I'm Shroom, and I like warm hugs</p><p>Prepare to hear me gush over Shroom at the end of every chapter because I am too overly, emotionally attached to him now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Who will </em> you <em> choose?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Go on.” Hop gave Karis a small push from behind. “It’s <em> your </em> Birthday. You pick first.”</p><p>Karis took a tentative step forward, gazing into the hopeful eyes of the Pokemon before her. </p><p>They were all so lively and cute, but there was one who’d had her heart from the beginning. </p><p>Karis bent down in front of Scorbunny. </p><p>“I think I’ll take you.” </p><p>The little fire-rabbit first tilted it’s head in confusion, but once Karis extended her hand, he seemed to get the message. </p><p>He bounced for joy and slapped Karis’ hand in a high five. </p><p>Karis chuckled and picked Shroom up off her shoulder, setting him down to greet their new friend. </p><p>“Shroom, this is…” She thought for a moment. “Harvey. He’s our new friend, so be nice, okay?”</p><p>Karis was a little nervous about how Shroom might react now that he had to share Karis with another, but the Mushroom Pokemon bounced right up to Harvey, and greeted him with a friendly wave.</p><p>She released a sigh of relief. Maybe things wouldn’t be so tough after all. </p><p>Hop was next to choose. “Then it’s settled. I want Sobble. Welcome to the team, Reign.” </p><p>The newly dubbed, Reign, chirped in delight, wasting no time climbing up onto Hop’s shoulder, perching herself proudly. </p><p>“That means Grookey goes to you, Marnie.” Leon picked the little monkey off the ground and placed him in Marnie’s outstretched arms. </p><p>“I’m glad!” Marnie replied. “I wanted Grookey from the start. I think I’ll call him Fern.”</p><p>Karis turned her gaze from Harvey and Shroom, looking up at her father with excitement. “Dad, thank you so much!” She threw her arms around Leon. “This is the best birthday ever.”</p><p>Leon squeezed her tight against him. “I’m glad. You deserve it. I just know you’re going to go on and do great things.”</p><p>Karis smiled, blinking back tears. </p><p>“Hey, here’s an idea.” Raihan spoke up. “How about you give them a whirl?”</p><p>Karis pulled away from Leon. “Huh?”<br/><br/>“Yes!” Leon agreed, “There’s no better way to get to know your partner than with a Pokemon battle.”</p><p><em> I’m pretty sure I can think of other ways. </em> Karis thought to herself.</p><p>Marnie saw the look of apprehension on Karis’s face and shook her head, “You know, maybe we shouldn’t…”</p><p>Hop’s enthusiasm, however, far overpowered Marnie’s attempt at a protest.</p><p>“Come on! Aren’t you excited for your first battle? I can hardly wait! Let’s do it, Karis!”</p><p>“I-” Karis began, but then she noticed the expressions of pride and encouragement on everyone’s faces, her parents included.</p><p>She gave into the pressure. </p><p>“I guess one battle can’t hurt, right?”</p><p>“Alright!” Hop cheered. </p><p>Karis backed up a little so that the two were facing across from each other. </p><p>“It’ll be a one on one battle. Harvey versus Reign.” Hop decided.</p><p>Karis began to grow nervous. Harvey was a fire type, while Reign was a water type. Hop already had the upper hand. </p><p>“Battle begin!”<br/><br/>Hop gave no time for second thoughts. “Reign, use Water Gun!”</p><p>“Dodge it, Harvey!”</p><p>“Don’t let him get away!”</p><p>Harvey was fast, easily dodging the attacks, but eventually his energy began to deplete, and Reign’s Water Gun scored a direct hit.</p><p>Harvey was thrown back hard against the ground.</p><p>“Keep it up! Use pound!” Hop commanded.</p><p>Karis wracked her brain for a counter, “Harvey, use Ember!”</p><p>But it was no use. Her hesitation had cost her the win. </p><p>Reign made direct contact over and over, until Harvey was deemed unable to battle. </p><p>Hop pumped his fist in the air. “Yes! I won my first Pokemon battle!”</p><p>Karis, on the other hand, slumped over Harvey, Shroom on her shoulders, as her Pokemon slowly came back to consciousness.</p><p>“Sorry, bud. It was my fault.” She apologized. “We couldn’t even get a hit in.”</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Hop’s outstretched hand entered her view. </p><p>“You did well. Harvey is really fast!”</p><p>A smile started to form on her face, but quickly wiped itself away when Leon cut in.</p><p>“Yes, and if you had used that to your advantage, you could have won the battle. But you hesitated. A trainer should never hesitate in the heat of a fight. You-”</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Champion,” This time it was Raihan who spoke up, “Give it a rest. It was her first battle.”</p><p>“Well, she’ll have to learn these things if she’s ever going to become Champion.”</p><p>And there it was again. Her already-decided future. </p><p>Karis slowly backed away from the commotion, both her Pokemon in her clutches, and retreated to her favorite hiding place: the garden that rested around the side of her grandmother’s house. </p><p>She took a seat on one of the rocks and stared into a stray bucket of water. Dark skin and bright blue eyes glared back at her, causing Karis to train her gaze elsewhere, her vision falling on Shroom. </p><p>The Pokemon was staring up at his trainer, trying to figure out how to raise her spirits. He slowly bounced over to the foot of her perch and wrapped his tiny arms around her ankle. Harvey soon joined him.</p><p>Karis smiled sadly and picked both her partners up, placing them in her lap. </p><p>“I’m sorry we lost. I’m just not very good at battling it seems.”</p><p>“But that’s how you learn, Karis.”</p><p>Karis froze at the sound of her Uncle Piers’ voice drifting from behind her hiding spot.</p><p>She heard approaching footsteps and a weight sit down beside her. However, Karis was still too embarrassed to look him in the eye. </p><p>“I lose a lot, you know.” Piers filled the silence with conversation. “I’m a good trainer, I never doubt that. But every year they ask me to participate in the Champion Cup, and every year I don’t make it past the qualifying rounds in the Final Stretch.”</p><p>Karis finally shifted back in his direction. “Why?” She asked. </p><p>Marnie always spoke highly of her brother, so it was a mystery to Karis as to how Piers could ever lose.</p><p>The black-and-white haired man shrugged. “I don’t Dynamax my Pokemon. It’s not that I don’t have a band, or I don’t know how; I just don’t want to. Every time it costs me the win, but I’m okay with that, because regardless of what your dad says, the point of a Pokemon battle isn’t to come out on top.”</p><p>“It’s not?”<br/><br/>Piers chuckled and reached down to ruffle Karis’s messy curls. </p><p>“No, of course it isn’t. The whole point of a Pokemon battle is to test the bonds between trainer and Pokemon, and to see where those connections need to improve. But you're not going to win <em> every </em> battle. Obstagoon and I have been partners since I was ten years old. We’ve gone through everything together. There’s nothing in the world that could ever break the bond we share. But that doesn’t mean we’re going to win them all. There will always be someone who’s a little bit faster, a little bit stronger than you. And that’s got nothing to do with how good of a trainer you are, it just gives you something else to work towards.”</p><p>Karis leaned into Piers, allowing him to wrap her in an embrace. “Thanks, Uncle Piers.”</p><p>“Of course, Kiddo.”</p><p>Then Piers pulled away and helped Karis up, Shroom and Harvey taking their places on her shoulders. </p><p>“Now, let’s head back to the yard, yeah? I think I heard something about strawberry ice cream.”</p><p>Karis’ eyes immediately brightened at the mention of her favorite treat. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Piers flicked her on the nose. “Of course. Did you honestly think I’d come to visit my favorite honorary niece <em> without </em> bringing her ice cream? I’m offended you’d ever think so low of me.”</p><p>Karis giggled loudly, letting Piers lead her back to the crowd. </p><p>When they rounded the corner of Delilah’s sand-toned, brick house, Hop and Marnie were anxiously awaiting Karis’ return. </p><p>Marnie was the first to run up and give Karis a big hug. </p><p>“<em>I </em> thought you did a good job.” She whispered. </p><p>“Thanks. And thank you for...you know...trying to stop them.” Karis responded.</p><p>Marnie’s eyes flickered downwards for a moment and she released her friend.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t. I hope I didn’t ruin your birthday.”</p><p>“No!” Karis insisted, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I should have said something. I guess I just didn’t know <em> what </em> to say.”</p><p>Then it was Hop’s turn to confront her, guilt written on his face. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Karis. Marnie kinda put me in place. I probably should have considered the fact that you didn’t want to have a battle. I got too ahead of myself.”</p><p>“That’s alright, Hop.” Karis instantly forgave him. “I know you were just excited.”</p><p>“Still…” Hop didn’t seem convinced. “It’s your birthday. I should have stopped to see what <em> you </em> wanted.”</p><p>“Really, Hop, it's fine.”</p><p>Hop nodded. “Okay, if you say so. But, I promise, next time I’ll ask you first.”</p><p>“And now that we have <em> that </em> settled,” Marnie wormed her way in between Hop and Karis, linking her arms through theirs, “Piers brought ice cream, and I want some.”</p><p>“Me too!” Karis laughed. </p><p>“Well, then, come on!” Hop charged forward, dragging both Karis and Marnie with him. </p><p>The three friends stumbled over each other as they cleared the backyard. They probably would have tumbled straight into Piers and Sonia, who were handing out the ice cream, if Raihan hadn’t reached out at the last minute and stopped them. </p><p>“Careful, you three.” He playfully warned. “I don’t want any broken bones over a bowl of ice cream.”</p><p>“Ice cream is a worthy cause to sacrifice bones for, Pop.” Karis informed him, very matter of factly. </p><p>Raihan just rolled his eyes and grabbed three servings of the sugary substance, handing one to each of the children. </p><p>“Thanks very much!” They chorused, taking their bowls. The group settled back under the shade of the situs berry tree, allowing their Pokemon companions to run around the perimeter of the yard. </p><p>“So good.” Karis mumbled over a mouthful of ice cream. </p><p>Marnie nodded in agreement. “Strawberry ice cream is where it’s at.”</p><p>Hop, Marnie and Karis carried on laughing and joking for a while longer, the incident of the battle put far behind them. </p><p>But of course, no good thing lasts forever.</p><p>“Everyone.” Leon’s voice rang out through the backyard. “I have one last special gift to give.”</p><p>The trio looked at one another, confused. </p><p>“I wonder what it could be?” Karis muttered. </p><p>Hop shrugged. “Beats me.”</p><p>“Hop, Karis,” Leon looked down at his daughter and brother with his trademark, “Champion Smile”, “I have decided to endorse you both to participate in the Galar Region Gym Challenge.”</p><p>Karis stiffened, the deafening sound of excited clapping, fading away into oblivion. </p><p>She wanted to cry. </p><p>No, scratch that, she wanted to <em> scream.</em></p><p>She wanted to run away and hide. </p><p>Karis had been holding onto the slightest sliver of hope that her parents might let her embark on her Pokemon journey without an endorsement, but now she was locked in for good. </p><p>A letter of endorsement wasn’t just something you said no to, and the look of absolute pride on her fathers’ faces only furthered the truth to that statement.</p><p>Swallowing down her panic, Karis tried to play her speechlessness off as surprise, but the glances she got from Hop and Marnie told her that they weren’t fooled. </p><p>The adults, however, ate her act right up. Taking the letter from her father’s hand, Karis graciously thanked Leon, and made a mental note to push this dilemma to the back of her mind to deal with later.</p><p>“Hey,” Marnie did her best to calm her friend. “Since my brother already agreed to endorse me, now we can all do it together! That will be fun, right?”</p><p>Karis slowly nodded her head, grasping onto Marnie’s optimism with all her might.</p><p>“Yeah.” She attempted to convince herself. “Yeah, it will.”</p><p>Now if only Karis could <em> really </em> believe it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that night, while the adults were all downstairs talking, Marnie, Hop and Karis laid awake in Karis’ room, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>Karis was on her bed, Shroom and Harvey cuddled beside her, while Marnie and Hop, along with their Pokemon, were resting on blow-up mattresses. </p><p>“So, tomorrow’s the day we start our journey.” Marnie breathed aloud. </p><p>“Yep.” Karis’ tone was flat. </p><p>“Lee said we should get to Motostoke early, before a line starts to form.” Hop put in. </p><p>“What about you, Karis?” Heavy concern laced Marnie’s voice. “How are you feeling about it?”</p><p>“Fine.” Karis responded. “I’m sure it’ll be a lot of fun.”</p><p>Hop, however, called her out on her bullshit. “Liar.”</p><p>Karis huffed and rolled over on her side, facing the wall. </p><p>“You could always-”</p><p>“Always what?” Karis cut Hop off. “Say no? Turn down something that’s deemed a once in a lifetime chance? Disappoint everyone I care about? How selfish do you think I am?”</p><p>“Not selfish enough.” Marnie answered.</p><p>“Whatever. I’m going to at <em> least </em> give it a try. After all, it’s what’s expected of me. I have to. I want to make myself into someone that everyone can be proud of, and the only way to do that is by doing the Gym Challenge, beating my dad, and calling it a day.”</p><p>“Don’t you care at all about making <em> yourself </em> proud?” Marnie asked. </p><p>Karis didn’t reply. </p><p>“Let’s just drop it, guys.” Hop finally seemed to have the brains to shut the conversation down. “How about we look forward to the fact that the three of us get to see the world together, just like we always talked about.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Marnie agreed. </p><p>“Yeah.” Karis finally spoke again, “If I’m going to suffer through the Gym Challenge, I wouldn’t want to go down in flames with anyone else.”</p><p>They burst out into laughter at the dramatic remark, having one last hurrah before settling down to sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the night fell and stars blanketed the sky, the occupants of Delilah Isaly’s Postwick home had drifted peacefully into sleep. </p><p>Well, all except one of them.</p><p>Leon felt restless, his mind racing  a mile a minute.</p><p>He shifted endlessly in bed, attempting to wind himself down, until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and words were mumbled softly into his hair.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Love. It’s late.” Raihan reprimanded him.</p><p>“I <em> can’t.</em>” Leon responded, turning over to face his husband. </p><p>Raihan’s cyan-blue eyes blinked open, still lidded with sleep. “Why not?”</p><p>Leon was quiet for a moment, and then, “Rai, do you think we’re good parents?”</p><p>Raihan propped himself up on his elbow, worry crossing his face. “What’s brought this about?”</p><p>The Champion lightly tugged on the ends of his violet hair. </p><p>“It’s Karis. Something was off today. I could tell.”</p><p>“You mean about the battle? Piers talked to her. He said she was just upset she lost, is all.”</p><p>Leon shook his head. “No, no, I mean, before that. I think she’s hiding something from us, and it just makes me wonder if it’s something we did. Does she not trust us?”</p><p>Raihan thought this over. “Karis has always been rather quiet. If she’s keeping something to herself, it’s not because she doesn’t trust us, but maybe she’s just not ready to say it out loud yet.”</p><p>“We’re her parents.” Leon insisted, “She should be able to tell us <em> anything,</em>”</p><p>“Everyone is different, Leon. But that has nothing to do with you as her father. Karis loves you, you know that.”</p><p>“We weren’t there for her, Raihan. No wonder she felt more comfortable talking to Piers. I think she’s spent more time with him than she has in her own home. I wouldn’t be surprised if <em>she</em> thinks we’re bad parents.”</p><p>Raihan pulled Leon closer to him. “We did the best that we could.”</p><p>“I’ve been considering stepping down as Champion.” Leon admitted. </p><p>Raihan’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>“After this season, I’ve been thinking about it. I hate how much my job pulls me in so many different directions, all leading away from our daughter. Karis deserves the world, and I feel like we’ve failed to give that to her.”</p><p>Raihan looked conflicted, but if he was, he didn’t speak on it. “If that’s what you really want.” He responded. </p><p>Leon nodded against the white fabric of Raihan’s shirt. “It’s what I want. I can find something else to do; something that won’t consume all my time. That way I can be there when she needs me.”</p><p>“You know, she’s starting her journey tomorrow.” Raihan pointed out. “She’ll be on her own soon enough. I’m not trying to keep you there, Lee, but, I just don’t want you to give up something great on your own insecurities.”</p><p>“Sure, she’s starting a journey, but that doesn’t mean she’ll never come home.” Leon reasoned. “I genuinely want to stop playing Leon the Champion, and just start being her dad.”</p><p>Raihan gave him a reassuring smile. “Okay.”</p><p>“Thanks for listening.” Leon whispered, his voice quieting down as he finally allowed sleep to take over his body. </p><p>Raihan pressed a kiss to his forehead. “That’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>Reassured and finally feeling safe and secure, Leon gave in to the night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shroom be like: Had it been me, I woulda kicked his ass.</p><p>And also, Uncle Piers to the rescue. He tries to act super edgy but we all know he's secretly a huge softie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud knocking on Karis’ bedroom door was what woke the children from their state of peaceful silence. </p><p>Karis slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. </p><p>The door creaked open and she blinked a few times before her vision cleared on the image of Leon peering into the room. </p><p>“Hey, kids.” He greeted softly, mindful that others may still be asleep. </p><p>“Mornin’ Lee.” Hop’s voice was drowsy, as though someone had just dosed him with an overload of sleep syrup. He stood from his make-shift bed and stretched, a loud yawn leaving his body.</p><p>Marnie, on the other hand, seemed like she’d been up for a while. She sat cross-legged in her black-and-white, striped pajamas, quietly brushing Mochi’s fur. Her sleeping bag and pillow were already folded neatly on the end of the mattress. </p><p>“Is it time to go already?” Karis asked, shaking Shroom awake and returning Harvey to his Pokeball. </p><p>“In a bit.” Her father responded. “The first train for Meet Up Spot is leaving soon, and it’s best to get out to the Wild Area early while most of the residing Pokemon are still asleep.”</p><p>“Okay.” Karis stifled back a yawn of her own. She was so tired from the night before.</p><p>While Hop and Marnie slept peacefully, Karis had laid awake, having a slight existential crisis about what came next. </p><p>Sliding off her bed, she crossed the floor to where Leon stood with outstretched arms. Karis allowed herself to melt into her father’s embrace, giggling when Hop and Marnie also decided to join in. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you three. I have no doubts that you’re going to take the world by storm.”</p><p>“You bet!” Hop stared up at Leon with ambitious eyes. “I’m going to win all eight badges and become the Champion. Just you wait, Lee!”</p><p>“Hey!” Marnie protested, “You’re going to have to go through me first!”</p><p>“And Karis.” Leon put in. “It’s every trainer’s dream to become the Champion.”</p><p>Karis remained quiet, ashamed that it wasn’t hers. </p><p>“Anyway,” Leon pulled away from the kids, “You’d better get dressed and come downstairs. Raihan’s making waffles.”</p><p>He needn’t say another word. </p><p>“Waffles” was all it took to have the three new trainers slamming the doors to their respective changing places, eager to get their hands on the breakfast rarity. </p><p>Leon just shook his head, remembering how he used to be at their age. </p><p>Karis barged into her closet, determined to be the first one downstairs, and pulled out whatever was in front of her, not even caring if it matched. </p><p>Her outfit ended up being a dark red shirt and her new Foongus zip-up sweater, along with a pair of old black jeans and her dark brown, lace-up boots. </p><p>Throwing her hair into the messiest ponytail the world has ever seen, Karis grabbed her bag from its place against her wall and swung open her door, never minding the large <em> BANG </em> it caused to rattle through the house.  </p><p>She rushed to the top of the stairs, Marnie and Hop not far behind. </p><p>The hungry ruffians did their best not to trip over each other on their descent, but still lightly pushed and shoved, cackling in friendly competition. </p><p>By pure luck (at least that’s what Karis would call it) Marnie somehow managed to pull ahead, and cheered when she touched down in the front hall before everyone else. </p><p>Oh well, at least Karis wasn’t the last one. That trophy went to Hop. </p><p>Marnie patted Hop’s dejectedly-slumped shoulders in fake sympathy. </p><p>“Sorry to say, but you’re the rotten Exeggcute. I don’t make the rules, I just enforce them.”</p><p>Karis snickered at Marnie’s sarcasm and grabbed onto both of her best friends, yanking them forward into the kitchen. </p><p>Upon their entrance, Raihan turned around from where he stood over a waffle maker and raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“Oh, it’s just you.” His voice was filled with false shock. “There was so much noise, I thought a herd of Copperajah got loose in the house.”</p><p>“We weren’t <em> that </em> loud.” Hop tried to pass off their gallivanting.</p><p>“Trust me.” Leon spoke up from where he’d been sitting at the table beside his mother, coffee in hand, “You were.”</p><p>“We’re kids.” Karis sassed, “Get over it.” </p><p>Shroom nodded in agreement, backing his trainer up from his perch on her shoulder.</p><p>Raihan snorted, and Leon shot a glare over to his husband. </p><p>“You’re a horrible influence on her, you know that?”</p><p>Raihan’s laugh escaped him this time as he set a steaming plate of waffles down on the table. </p><p>“If I remember correctly, <em> you </em> were the one who insisted she have <em> my </em> genes.”</p><p>Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, your looks, not your attitude.”</p><p>Raihan leaned over and pressed a kiss into Leon’s hair, “Sorry, Lee, it’s a package deal.”</p><p>“Yeah, Dad, we can’t <em> all </em> be sophisticated like you.”</p><p>Leon slammed his head into the table.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once breakfast had finished and all dishes were washed, there was still a little bit more time before Karis and the others had to be at the station. They decided to take one last walk through Postwick together since they might not be back for a long while. </p><p>The sweet, summer air was warm on Karis’ face, causing the earlier tension from her restless night to finally ebb away. </p><p>“It’s our last morning in Postwick.” Hop said aloud as they walked along the perimeter of a long stretch of stone wall, “That’s weird to think about.”</p><p>“It’s only for a little while though. Remember, we can come home whenever we want.” Karis assured him. </p><p>“Maybe,” it was Marnie’s turn to join the conversation, “but we’ll be so busy with the challenge and training that we might not have time.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I get to spend my last day with you guys. It’s been a-” Hop’s profession of undying friendship was suddenly cut off. </p><p>“Hop? What’s up?” Karis asked, confused as to what had stumped him. </p><p>Hop pointed to something just to the right of her. </p><p>The gate that separated the tiny town of Postwick from an expansion of foggy, ominous forest, filled to the brim with secrets, was now wide open. </p><p>Peering into it’s shadowy depths, Karis could just barely make out the silhouette of a Wooloo, foolishly travelling deeper in. </p><p>“We have to help that Wooloo!” Hop cried out. He’d seen it too.</p><p>He pushed forward towards the opening, but Marnie grabbed him back. </p><p>“Hey! Hold on a second! We can’t just go in there! That’s the Slumbering Weald! No one’s allowed in, ‘cause apparently these two kids wandered too far and died. I’m from Spikemuth, and even <em> I </em>know that.”</p><p>“But Wooloo…” Hop looked torn, and Karis knew how he felt. </p><p>Hop had a Wooloo of his own, so he harbored an undying love for the frolicking creatures.</p><p>Sure, it was an idiotic endeavor, but Karis agreed with Hop. Wooloo was a living, breathing creature that needed their help. Who knows what might happen to it in there?</p><p>“Hop’s right.” Karis insisted. “Wooloo needs help, and I can’t think of anyone else dumb enough to go in after it.”</p><p>Marnie raised an eyebrow, “Is that insult or a compliment?”</p><p>“Right now, it’s a compliment. We can’t just leave it in there! It could be someone’s partner! Think about how <em> you </em> might feel if your partner ran off and there were people standing by who could help it, but no one did!” Karis hoped her emotional comparison was enough to sell Marnie on the idea.</p><p>The girl in question mulled it over, her face twisting in ten different directions. </p><p>“Okay, fine.” Marnie finally agreed. “But, if I die, I’m haunting you two through all nine layers of Hell, and if there’s a tenth layer, I'm haunting you through that one as well.”</p><p>Karis released a breath of relief. </p><p>“Then let’s go after it. But we need to stay together. The fog looks thick.” </p><p>She returned Shroom to his Pokeball and reached out, grasping the hands of her companions for extra security. </p><p>Giving each other one last wary look, they trekked through the gates and crossed into the unknown.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Karis shivered as thick, white fog clouded her vision and coated the oxygen she took in. She coughed a few times to clear her lungs. </p><p>“Everyone okay?” Karis half-shouted. </p><p>While she could still feel their hands intertwined with her own, she could barely even make out the outlines of her friends.</p><p>“I think so!” Marnie responded from her right. “But how are we supposed to find that Wooloo in all this fog?”</p><p>“We keep moving.”</p><p>Taking another deep breath, Karis pulled her companions forward, doing her best to be mindful of the tall grasses that might hold hostile, wild Pokemon. </p><p>There were a few moments where she almost tripped over her own two feet, trying to follow the winding, moss-covered path. </p><p>Eerie wind whistled in the background, causing the hairs on the back of Karis’s neck to stand. </p><p>“AH!” </p><p>Karis was jolted forward by a heavy weight going down from where she assumed Hop had been walking. </p><p>“Hop!”</p><p>“I’m fine!” She heard him say. It sounded like he was picking himself up off the ground. </p><p>“I almost fell into that river though.”</p><p>“Be more careful.” Marnie scolded. “We don’t want to end up like those two kids.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Unfortunately for them, the farther into the Weald they traveled, the thicker the fog became until Karis didn’t know which way was which.</p><p>“Guys,” Marnie sounded a little afraid, “um...as much as I want to help Wooloo, I think we should turn back now.”</p><p>“One problem.” Karis replied. “Which way’s back?”</p><p>They slowly turned in a circle, trying to figure out where they’d originally come from, but it was no use. </p><p>The caging, misty substance surrounded them from all sides. They were trapped. </p><p>Panic began to rise in the back of Karis’ throat. Why hadn’t she listened to Marnie? Damn her and her bleeding heart.</p><p>Suddenly a loud rustling sounded from the thickest part of the fog.</p><p>Karis tensed, her hand reaching to Shroom’s Pokeball. </p><p>She could feel Marnie and Hop edge a little bit closer to her side, startled as well. </p><p>Keeping her gaze trained on the landscape before her, Karis spotted something moving towards them, something <em> big </em>.</p><p>The ground shook with the weight of heavy footsteps, and a pointy blue muzzle appeared. Whatever the thing was, it had it’s lip curled up in a slight snarl. </p><p>The fog slowly began to thin out around the creature to reveal the shape of a large, majestic hound. </p><p>Was it a Pokemon?</p><p>It glared down at the three children with a regal presence, blue fur and streaming red, ribbon-like tassels, blowing softly in the breeze.</p><p>“Go, Shroom!”</p><p>Karis sent out her partner for protection, Hop and Marnie doing the same. </p><p>“Shroom! Use Astonish!”</p><p>“Barley, you use Tackle!”</p><p>“Mochi, Bite!”</p><p>Shroom, Barley, and Mochi nodded in understanding, carrying out their trainers’ commands, but the moves seemed to have no effect on the mysterious beast. In fact, <em>they went right</em> <em>through it</em>, as though it wasn’t even <em>there</em>.</p><p>Rearing onto its hind legs, the creature released an ear splitting howl.</p><p>Karis instantly blocked her face with her arms and flinched, preparing for the impact of an attack, but none came. </p><p>Glancing up, she watched the fog slowly creep back around their attacker, and swallow it whole. </p><p>The thing was gone. </p><p>Karis exhaled, the last of the adrenaline leaving her body. </p><p>“What was that?” Hop asked. “Our attacks did absolutely nothing!”</p><p>“I have no clue.” Karis was still trying to figure it out herself. </p><p>“Let’s just focus on getting home first.” Marnie reasoned. “Then we can worry about whatever <em> that </em> was.”</p><p>Karis looked around, still seeing no way out of the thick clouds. </p><p>“Maybe we just make a one-eighty turn and start walking?”</p><p>“That sounds like a horrible idea.” Her friend interjected. </p><p>“Well do you have anything better? Because-”</p><p>“KARIS?! HOP?! MARNIE?!”</p><p>A loud shout broke Karis and Marnie’s bickering. </p><p>“Leon!” Hop yelled in delight, “We’re over here!”</p><p>Karis wanted to drop to her knees in thanks to whatever Gods had allowed her father to find them in this Arceus-forsaken maze. </p><p>“Hold on, stay put! I think I’ve almost reached you!” He called back.</p><p>Karis held her breath until she could see the bright flame of Charizard’s tail burning through the fog. </p><p>From behind him, Leon sprinted in their direction, refusing to stop until he’d reached the group, wasting no time grabbing Karis into his arms. </p><p>“Thank <em> goodness </em> you’re safe. What in Arceus’s name were you three <em> thinking</em>, wandering in here?”</p><p>Guilt instantly sank to the pit of Karis’ stomach at the absolute terror residing in her father’s voice. It shook as he spoke, as though he genuinely thought he’d lost Karis forever. </p><p>Which, who knows? If he hadn’t have found them, maybe he would have.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She whispered. </p><p>“Don’t you <em> ever </em> run off like that again. Do you understand?” He stood from his crouched position. “That goes for all of you. There’s a reason we don’t venture in here.”</p><p>“I <em> tried </em> to tell them.” Marnie defended herself.</p><p>“Hey,” Karis called her out, “You <em> willingly </em> came with us.”</p><p>Marnie glanced down; there was no arguing with that. </p><p>The unspoken truth was that they had all wanted to help the runaway Wooloo.</p><p>“We’re sorry, Lee.” Hop apologized, “We were just trying to help the Wooloo who ran in here. It’s my fault, really, I suggested we go in the first place.”</p><p>“You can’t take all the blame, Hop.” Karis spoke up, “I backed you up on it.”</p><p>Leon sighed in exasperation. “<em>Regardless </em> of who’s idea it was, don’t go doing <em> anything </em> remotely stupid like that again. Next time, there might not be anyone around to realize you’re missing. You’re lucky the three of you start your journeys today, otherwise you would have been grounded for a week.”</p><p>The three chorused another round of apologies. </p><p>“Never mind.” Leon guided the group to where Charizard was waiting. “Come on, let’s get you back so we can bring you down to the station.”</p><p>“But what about Wooloo?” Hop asked.</p><p>“Taken care of.” Leon reassured his brother, “I found it while I was looking for you. He’s home safe now.”</p><p>Glad to hear that the Pokemon had made it out alive, Karis leaned farther into her father’s side, allowing him to help them back through the forest. </p><p>Raihan and Sonia awaited them at the entrance, fear and concern evident in their eyes. </p><p>Raihan looked as though he were about to cry when he saw Leon emerge with Karis, Hop, and Marnie in tow. </p><p>“Thank, <em> fuck</em>.”</p><p>Leon didn’t even bother to correct his husband on his language, and just let the man run to his daughter instead.</p><p>“You’re an <em> idiot,</em> you know that?” Her Pop laughed, squeezing Karis so tight, she thought she might suffocate. </p><p>“I know. Dad already chewed us out.”</p><p>“And rightfully so.” Sonia put in. “<em> Never </em> go in there again. Okay?”</p><p>“We promise.” The children spoke in unison. </p><p>“Good.” Sonia turned back to Leon and Raihan. “Now how about we get these damn kids down to the station while they’re still in one piece?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Leon answered, taking Karis’ hand in his own. “Come on, you. Your future awaits.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway, don't run into strange forests, kids.</p><p>Also, I know my tags say I played Shield, but I just liked the design of Zacian a lot better, so we’re rolling with it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this chapter is actual trash, I’m shit with fillers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to Wedgehurst station was filled with friendly chatter, playful banter, and lots of Leon, Raihan, and Sonia trying to corral the three children when they ran too far ahead. </p><p>Currently, Marnie was attempting to show Hop how to cartwheel, but just like his Pokemon, he was slightly clumsy, and couldn’t quite grasp the hang of it. Karis had taken to walking a little ahead of them, just enjoying her time with Shroom who bounced along at her feet  </p><p>“Like this?” She heard Hop ask. </p><p>“No!” Marnie scolded, “You have to keep your hands together!”</p><p>Karis turned around right in time to see Hop complete the worst looking cartwheel she’d <em> ever </em> seen in her life. </p><p>She probably would have laughed had she been given time, but Hop lost his balance upon the landing and crashed into Marnie, who in turn slammed straight into Karis.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, it was right on the decline, and the trio fell backwards, tumbling down to the bottom of the hill. </p><p>Karis did her best to block her face with her arms as they rolled over one another.</p><p>Their bodies finally came to a stop, and Karis laid a bit dazed, sprawled out on the ground. </p><p>“Ow…” Marnie complained from where she was momentarily trapped under Hop’s leg. “Hop, you <em> idiot </em>.”</p><p>“Don’t blame <em> me </em>,” Hop reasoned, finally managing to sit up. “Blame your horrible teaching skills.”</p><p>“<em>My </em> horrible teaching skills?” The former scoffed. “How about <em> your </em> horrible coordination skills.”</p><p>“Ugh...how about you both shut up and stop contributing to my headache.” Karis snapped. She rubbed her forehead. “You two are complete dumbasses.”</p><p>“Language, young lady.” Leon’s voice came from somewhere in the world above her. </p><p>Where that was, she couldn’t quite tell because the landscape was still spinning. </p><p>“But did she lie?” Raihan added. </p><p>Leon smacked his husband on the arm. “Don’t encourage her, you menace.”</p><p>“Give it a rest, Leon.” Sonia interjected. “No child of Raihan’s is going to have even the <em> slightest </em> comprehension of good manners.”</p><p>
  <em> “Clearly.” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah…” Karis croaked, “But you love me anyway.”</p><p>Leon sighed, reaching down to help his daughter up. “Of course I do. I just wish you’d watch your mouth in public a little more.”</p><p>Karis raised an eyebrow and glanced around. There was not a single soul in sight. </p><p>“What public? We’re in the middle of Fucktown nowhere.”</p><p>
  <em> “Karis!” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thankfully, the last half-mile of their pilgrimage to Wedgehurst Station went without any more painful incidents. </p><p>The children had managed to make themselves look at least somewhat presentable after their glorious blunder, and now walked close together under Leon’s watchful eye. </p><p>When the tops of the dark, gothic train platform peaked overhead, Karis halted, Hop and Marnie stopping beside her. </p><p>“This is it.” Hop breathed.</p><p>Karis only nodded, her eyes watching the pedestrians filter in and out of the large, glass doors. </p><p>“You ready?” Marnie asked. </p><p>“Yeah, you?”</p><p>“Born ready.”</p><p>“Then what are you kids waiting for?” Sonia interrupted their gawking session. “Your train is leaving soon!”</p><p>“Right!” They chorused. </p><p>Hop turned around to face his brother. “Well, Lee, I guess this is where we leave you.”</p><p>Leon cracked a small smile and pulled his brother in for a hug. “You be safe out there, okay?”</p><p>“I promise I will; I’ll keep an eye on Karis for you.”</p><p>“Hey!” Karis protested, “I’m only a year younger than you!”</p><p>“Yeah, and a whole head shorter.” Hop teased. “I bet you won’t even be able to see over the tall grass!”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Raihan stepped in, “give the height difference a rest.”</p><p>Then he crouched down to Karis’ level. “Good luck, okay? Don’t go wandering off like your Dad.”</p><p>“Why are you like this, Rai?” Leon muttered. </p><p>Karis giggled and threw her arms around her father. “I’ll miss you.”</p><p>Raihan squeezed her back tight, pulling Leon into their group hug. “We’re so proud of you, Karis. You’re going to be great. I can’t wait for the day we get to have our battle. I hope you know I won’t be going easy on you.”</p><p>“Neither will I.” Leon agreed. </p><p>Karis ignored the pang in her chest. “I’ll do my best, I promise.”</p><p>“And before we let you unleash Hell on the Galar region,” Sonia earned an elbow in the side from Leon at that, “I have a few things that might be of use. Here.”</p><p>The professor’s assistant presented each of them with five pokeballs and a handful of potions. </p><p>“You can always buy more at the Pokemarts in each city, but I figured I’d give you a few to start.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sonia!” Hop placed the items in his bag, Karis and Marnie doing the same. “Now I can catch lots of new Pokemon for my Champion Team!”</p><p>Leon chuckled at his brother’s enthusiasm. “I’ll be waiting.” He answered, ruffling Hop’s hair. “Now, you three, go on! The world of Pokemon is waiting for you!”</p><p>Waving her parents and Sonia one final goodbye, Karis joined hands with her two best friends as they put their first foot forwards towards a new adventure. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Karis could now understand why her father got lost so often, because the interior of Wedgehurst station turned out to be a <em> fucking maze. </em></p><p>She’d pushed open the glass door and found herself immediately met with sensory overload. </p><p>People were bustling back and forth across the shiny silver platforms, shouldering anyone and everyone out of their way. Neon transit schedules flickered from every wall, and the noise of blaring train horns was <em> deafening.</em></p><p>Karis felt utterly lost. This was the Slumbering Weald all over again. </p><p>“So...uh...Which way’s <em> our </em> train?” Marnie questioned, her eyes scanning the flashing red directional signs. </p><p>“I have no clue.” </p><p>“Maybe we can ask the rail staff?” Hop pointed at a gray-haired man in a red and black uniform. </p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p>Making sure to keep close together, they somehow managed to sail their way through the never-ending sea of people.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Karis tried to grab the man’s attention. </p><p>He looked down and met them with a friendly presence. </p><p>“Hello there, youngins. You look a bit frazzled. Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>“We’re trying to get to Meet Up Spot.” Marnie explained, “But, we can’t seem to find our train.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s okay.” The man answered, “These stations are never easy to get around, even for a seasoned Rail Vet like me. Anyway, you’re in luck. Your station’s right here. She just pulled in for pick up!”</p><p>The kind staff pointed at the platform directly in front of them where the monorail had indeed just arrived.</p><p>Karis let out a sigh of relief that they <em> wouldn’t </em> have to spend all eternity hunting for their ride. </p><p>“Thanks so much!” </p><p>“Any time, you folks take care!”</p><p>“We will! Come on!” Hop pulled Karis and Marnie to one of the silver cars. </p><p>They filed in the line of other passengers until they came across an empty booth. </p><p>Karis slid into one of the blue, leather seats, Hop beside her, while Marnie took the spot across from them. </p><p>They were jolted lightly as the transit system kicked into gear, but the rail car’s movements soon smoothed out.</p><p>Karis had never actually been on a monorail train before—one of the perks of being the Champion’s daughter is that you always have a flying taxi available to you—so she was fairly surprised to find it actually quite cozy. </p><p>There was a red plastic table between them where they had laid their belongings, and large windows surrounded them on all sides. The silver sidings of the vehicle glistened with the mid-morning sun that filtering through, and some rock song was playing on low volume through the car, filling in as background noise. </p><p>Marnie’s eyes brightened at the music and she started to bob her head along to the rhythm.</p><p>“You know it?” Karis asked, noticing her friend’s sudden change in behavior.</p><p>“<em>Do I?” </em>Marnie replied, “Red Night are only the greatest musicians to walk the Earth. Besides my brother, of course.”</p><p>Hop returned himself to reality from where he’d had his head buried in his Rotom-Phone. He observed Marnie’s sudden burst of heavy, simp energy with a blank stare.</p><p>“Yeah...never heard of them.” He admitted.</p><p>Marnie slammed her hands down on the table, causing Karis—alongside a few other nearby passengers—to jump in fright.</p><p>The raven-haired girl loomed over the table, glaring intensely at Hop, her eyes burning with fierce offense.</p><p>“What?! You’ve never experienced the God Tier level of sound that is Red Night?!”</p><p>Hop shook his head. “Nope.”</p><p>“Mother of one?! Stairway of Stepped on Dreams?! Galarian Idiot?!”</p><p>“Doesn’t ring a single bell.”</p><p>Marnie dropped back against the cushioned seat and huffed. “Geez, how am I even <em> friends </em> with you? You need to be thoroughly educated, you <em> uncultured </em> Swinub.”</p><p>Karis lost it at the dramatics.</p><p>“This isn’t funny, Karis! Hop has just committed a tenth-degree crime. He must be eliminated now.”</p><p>Shroom, who had previously been snoozing away in Karis’ lap, looked up at the commotion, rubbing his eyes with his tiny arms.</p><p>He hummed in confusion as to why everyone was yelling.</p><p>Karis stroked the top of his soft, Pokeball-patterned head. “There’s nothing to worry about, Shroom. Marnie’s just being a little overzealous, is all.”</p><p>Shroom gave Karis an evil look that said, <em> “Well, tell her to shut up, will you?” </em> before curling back into a ball and closing out the world around him. </p><p>“Alright, Marnes, take it down a notch. The king is trying to sleep.” Karis quelled her friend. </p><p>“Fine, but only because I love Shroom. When we get to Motorstoke, Karis, you and I are going to thoroughly educate Hop in the ways of Red Night.”</p><p>“Uh...hate to break it to ya, Marnie, but, I haven’t heard of them either.”</p><p>Marnie collapsed her front half onto the table, utterly dead inside from disappointment. </p><p>Not even Evan’s Essence could wake her up inside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the last leg of their trip to Meet Up Spot, Marnie and Hop resorted to taking advantage of the monorail’s free wifi, messing around on their Rotom-Phones, while Karis had her head tilted against the wall, staring out at the passing landscapes.  </p><p>Before, she’d never really stopped and took the time to consider just how large the world expanded. She’d always thought that Wyndon was as big as it got. </p><p>But looking out at the rolling hills and thick forestry that rested beyond it, she could see how utterly wrong that assumption had been. </p><p>Her eyes followed the curve and dip in every golden valley, and she pointed out to Shroom each new Pokemon she saw. </p><p>It truly did take her breath away.</p><p>Eventually, their train reached its destination, and Karis was greeted with harsh sunlight beating down over the vast, open plains of the Rolling Fields. </p><p>The terrain seemed to stretch on forever, and if she squinted hard enough, Karis could just make out Motorstoke, settled far off in the distance. </p><p>She inhaled a breath of Meet Up Spot’s fresh, foreign air, allowing her body to relax in the billows of the soft breeze. </p><p>Yes, she <em> could </em> get used to this.</p><p>“Hello, there.” A man in a tight, white (and very unfashionable if you asked Karis) uniform greeted Karis and her friends as they approached the gate leading into the Wild Area.</p><p>“Hi.” Even though this man was a total stranger, Karis had been raised to always be polite and return a greeting. </p><p>“Would you kids like to spend some Watts?”</p><p>“Watts?” Marnie asked their shared question.</p><p>The man laughed, “Of course, Watts!” </p><p>He ceased when he caught the looks of confusion written all over the trio’s faces. </p><p>“You really <em> don’t </em> know what Watts are?”</p><p>Karis shook her head no.</p><p>“Watts, my friends, are a kind of currency you get from the Dynamax Dens! Just look for those big beams of red light! Then, you bring them to your local Watt Trader for some handy prizes. There should be one of us in just about every section to help you out.”</p><p>“Right! Dynamax Dens! How could I forget?” Hop slapped himself in the face. “That’s gonna be my first order of business. Well, thanks Mister. I’m sure you’ll see me back here soon.”</p><p>“No prob, kid.”</p><p>“So.” Karis herded them away from the attention of the Trader. “What now?”</p><p>Marnie tilted her head in thought. “I think I’m going to head straight to Motostoke; try and register before the line.” </p><p>“Not me.” Hop had his back to the girls, his attention averted to the unfamiliar territory before them. “I’m gonna find as many of those Dynamx Dens as I can!” He spun back around, flashing a toothy grin. “I’ve got to start building my team right away, so I have plenty of time to work with them before I go in and crush Lee.”</p><p>Karis couldn’t hold back her amusement at Hop’s proclamation. </p><p>“That’s one High Horsea you’re riding on.” She commented. </p><p>Hop paid her jab no mind. </p><p>“Yep! And I’m gonna ride it all the way to the top!” He slid his arm in an upward motion for emphasis. </p><p>“What about you, Karis? You can come to Motostoke with me if you want.” Marnie offered. </p><p>Karis broke away from Marnie and Hop, Shroom by her side. </p><p>She pressed on, one foot in front of the other, until her toes just barely edged past the stone entrance. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, taking in the quiet air and soft chatter of Pokemon as the morning slowly waned away.</p><p>They opened again, and Karis bent down, gathering Shroom in her arms, placing him back up on her shoulder where he belonged.</p><p>“I think I’m going to explore for a little bit. It’s like Hop said, I should probably start building my team now if I ever want a flying chance at getting through the first gym.”</p><p>Marnie made a face of detest towards Karis’ self-depreciation, but remained silent, knowing that starting an argument over this once <em> again </em> would get them absolutely nowhere.</p><p>“How about we split up here and meet again in Motostoke by evening?” Hop suggested. “That way we can all do what we want and still hang out later.”</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>As much as Karis loved her friends, she also wouldn’t mind the bit of time to herself. </p><p>“Then catch you on the flip side!” Hop spent no time on hesitation, taking off at full speed, most likely in search of the nearest Dynamax Den. </p><p>Marnie was a little more put together in her farewell, wishing Karis luck in braving her way to Motostoke. </p><p>And then there was one.</p><p>“Come on, Shroom.” Karis urged, “Let's go see if we can make some new friends.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, knock-off band names👉👉<br/>My friend and I were joking around with off brand parody names he could put in his story and when we came up with those I had to use them.<br/>But Marnie would 100% listen to Green Day and I will not be taking disagreements at this time.<br/>Now, please excuse me while I go stop procrastinating and actually finish my Team Building.<br/>Stay safe, don’t fall down hills, listen to Green Day, and have a good rest of your day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my dumbass thought that Motostoke was Motorstoke-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Rolling Fields reminded Karis of Postwick. </p><p>It was quiet, as most of the Pokemon were relatively low level and not that large, and there was very little forestry, allowing the leveled hills—which the area was named for—to dip down into the horizon line.</p><p>Karis adjusted the straps of the bag on her back, continuing to wade her way through tall patches of purple wildflowers. She’d previously stopped to pick a few, weaving them into the delicate flower crown now resting atop her head.</p><p>If Karis had the choice, she’d probably never leave the Wild Area. </p><p>She would just live her life out among the Pokemon, making curry and exploring every inch of what nature had to offer. </p><p>But, alas, that wasn't a feasible lifestyle, so she had to begrudgingly keep moving. </p><p>Stepping over a few more patches of floral growth, careful not to crush their dainty petals, Karis spotted a berry tree not too far off</p><p>“Look, Shroom!” She pointed them out. “Berries! Maybe we can get some for ingredients!”</p><p>Approaching the tree, Karis examined it’s thick trunk. She pushed against it a little, but the sturdy overgrowth didn’t budge. </p><p>“Okay then…” </p><p>An idea came to mind. </p><p>Karis reached behind her for Harvey’s Pokeball. Scorbunny were supposed to have hard-hitting, powerful legs. Maybe he could help them out.</p><p>The red-and-white capsule popped open, releasing the creature inside.</p><p>Harvey jumped up and down with raring energy, happy to be out and about.</p><p>“Harvey,” Karis commanded, reigning the Pokemon back in, “think you can use Double Kick on that tree to shake some berries down?”</p><p>Harvey nodded, eager to please his trainer. Karis supposed the determination in his large, brown eyes was flaring from their previous loss to Hop.</p><p>He didn’t want to let her down.</p><p>Harvey turned towards the berry tree, despite it being well over ten times his size, and lashed out, smacking the bark with his capable feet.</p><p>The looming plant shook from the impact. For a moment, nothing happened, and Karis was afraid they’d failed, but then, three round fruits fell from its leaves, right into Harvey’s outstretched arms. </p><p>Satisfied with his accomplishment, the white-and-orange Pokemon skipped back to his trainer, holding the berries out for her to take.</p><p>Karis graciously accepted them, placing the fruits in her bag.</p><p>She was just about to nestle the last one safely into her berry pocket, when the air suddenly grew cold, and a large shadow loomed over her.</p><p>As slowly as she possibly could, Karis turned around, slightly backing away at what was presented in front of her. </p><p>A colossal Onix stared her down, raised up on its tail to full height. </p><p>She supposed it must have been well over twenty feet tall, the polished rocks on it’s long, sturdy looking body, glinting in the heavy sun. </p><p>Shroom and Harvey stepped protectively between their trainer and the wild Pokemon, but the longer their eyes were locked, Karis began to realize that this Onix was not hostile at all. If it had been, it probably would have attacked by now. </p><p>Instead, it’s gaze shifted to the Sitrus berry in her hand. </p><p>Karis held it up for the stone serpent to examine.</p><p>“Is...is this what you want?”</p><p>Onix lowered it’s head level with her hand and sniffed at the treat.</p><p>“You can have it, if you’d like.”</p><p>It roared in delight, taking the berry.</p><p>Karis tentatively extended her reach further, not wanting to startle the Pokemon, but Onix seemed to get the gist of what she was attempting to do, and pushed it’s cool muzzle into her palm.</p><p>Karis stroked it’s stone face, surprised at how smooth the surface was.</p><p>“You’re not scary at all, are you?”</p><p>The Onix purred, enjoying the attention it was receiving from Karis.</p><p>After a moment or two, she pulled back and dropped her arms to her sides.</p><p>Releasing one last roar, Onix moved away, returning to a large pile of bedrock, which Karis assumed must be where it made it’s home. </p><p>She glanced down at Shroom and Harvey who relaxed after learning that Onix posed no threat.</p><p>Karis released a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding in, and crouched down, petting each of her Pokemon in thanks.</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>She straightened out, “Let’s keep moving.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They’d made it halfway across the Rolling Fields, when Harvey stumbled upon a spawn of Pungent Roots.</p><p>Karis had allowed the two Pokemon to remain out of their Pokeballs, figuring that the enrichment from some fresh air might do them well. </p><p>They’d been crossing down near a small-scale lake, when the Scorbunny lost his balance, tripping over a plant. </p><p>“Harvey!”</p><p>Karis kneeled down to help him up, Shroom defensively scouring the area, most likely so he could stun-spore whatever it was that had tripped Harvey up. He was very protective of his friends.</p><p>“Wonder what it was?”</p><p>Karis rubbed her hand in the dark, moist soil until it rested upon something solid.</p><p>Curling her fingers around her find, she harshly tugged it up. </p><p>The treasure sprang free with a loud <em> RIP </em>, and the release of tension caused her to lose her own balance, tumbling onto her back. </p><p>Karis shut her eyes upon the impact, and when they reopened, she found herself staring into the pink muzzle of yet <em> another </em> wild Pokemon.</p><p>This time it was an equine creature.</p><p>It had a stout, brown body, held up by lighter, sturdy looking legs. It’s short, wiry tail swished away some of the sweltering heat.</p><p>The Pokemon dropped its thick neck, sniffing Karis’s now-messy hair.</p><p>It shrugged, uninterested, and walked off to the opposite end of the shore, leaning down to lap at the cool water. </p><p>Karis sat back up, placing the pungent roots by her side, and retrieved her Rotom-Phone.</p><p>She held it up to register the Pokemon’s image.</p><p>“Rotom, who’s that Pokemon?”</p><p>The fused device whizzed to life, it’s screen lighting up with a Pokedex entry.</p><p><em> “Mudbray, the Donkey Pokemon, a Ground Type.” </em> The Robotic voice answered, <em> “Loads weighing up to fifty times as much as it’s own body weight pose no issue for this Pokemon. It’s skilled at making use of mud.” </em></p><p>“Wow.” Karis whispered. “It must be really strong. Mudbray sounds like a Pokemon I want on my team.”</p><p>Placing the pungent root in her bag, Karis slid her phone  into her back pocket and rose from the ground.</p><p>She crept towards the Mudbray at a gentle pace, careful not to spook it. </p><p>Mudbray lifted it’s head, catching her approach, but made no further movements. It just watched.</p><p>“Hello.” Karis tried, “I’d like to be your friend, if that’s alright.”</p><p>The brown-and-tan creature looked as though it could have cared less, reaching down again to nibble at the grass.</p><p>“Well, at least we know it’s not skittish.” Karis commented. “Alright, Shroom! Use Stun Spore!”</p><p>Shroom launched itself forward at Karis’s shout, spraying the Pokemon with the paralyzing powder. </p><p>Mudbray, however, saw the attack coming from a mile away, and dug it’s hooves into the ground, kicking up dust to counter the orange substance.</p><p>Karis had it’s attention now.</p><p>Mudray lowered its head and charged towards Shroom. It pivoted at the last second, kicking out hard with its hind legs.</p><p>Shroom was able to dodge the heavy attack, though now, there was no doubt in Karis’s mind that this Pokemon had some serious strength. And she wanted it.</p><p>“Alright, Shroom, use Astonish!”</p><p>Shroom turned back towards Karis, making Mudbray think he’d given up, but immediately whipped back around, smashing into his opponent. </p><p>The attack did almost nothing, however, thankfully Shroom’s Spore Effect ability kicked in, paralyzing his target.</p><p>Karis grabbed for an empty Pokeball, and threw it at the unmoving Pokemon.</p><p>Mudbray was encased with a bright blue light, vanishing completely. </p><p>The device shook once, twice, three times, it’s red light blinking. Karis clenched her fists, silently praying that she’d done enough. </p><p>Much to her excitement, the capsule ceased it’s movements, the flashing light flickering out, indicating that the Mudbray had indeed been caught. </p><p>Her Rotom-Phone slid out from where she’d last placed it, lighting up to show her Mudbray’s data.</p><p>
  <em> “A new Pokemon has been registered to your Pokedex. Mudbray, male, a relaxed-natured Pokemon. Available moves are: High Horsepower, Rock-Slide, Mud Shot, Double Edge. Congratulations.” </em>
</p><p>“Yes!” Karis pumped her fist in the air. “I did it! I really did it! I caught my first Pokemon!”</p><p>Shroom and Harvey cheered alongside her.</p><p>Eager to welcome her most recent member onto the team, Karis released Mudbray from it’s new residence. </p><p>The Pokemon belated weakly, still feeling the effects of paralysis. </p><p>“Here,” Karis unzipped her bag and fished around for a particular medicine. She pulled out one of the Paralyze Heals Sonia granted her, earlier in the morning. </p><p>Moving closer to Mudbray, Karis lightly sprayed him with the potion, watching as mobility returned to his muscles.</p><p>He shifted a few times, turning in a circle to test out his limbs.</p><p>Once he found himself revived to full strength, Mudbray went back to grazing.</p><p>Karis stared at her new friend blankly. “You’re just all chill, aren't ya, big guy?”</p><p>Mudbray ignored her.</p><p>She ran her hand along his soft coat, enjoying the feeling of silky fur against her fingers.</p><p>“I think I’ll call you Mac.”</p><p>Mac flicked an ear back in her direction, but otherwise, paid his short-lived naming ceremony no mind.</p><p>She let the Pokemon have a few more minutes of munching, then returned him to his Pokeball, repeating the same motions with Shroom and Harvey.</p><p>“You three get a good rest, okay? We’ll be in Motostoke soon enough.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Soon enough” meaning almost nightfall. </p><p>Karis was Bolthound-tired by the time she reached Motostoke, but conveniently enough, she wasn’t the only one who’d just arrived. </p><p>“Karis! Hey!”</p><p>Hop waved at her from the top of the Motostoke Staircase—the path which led into the city itself. </p><p>“Hop!”</p><p>Regaining a sudden burst of energy, Karis climbed the last of the Stairway of Hell (Seriously, who’s idea was it to put in <em> this </em> many stairs?), enveloping her friend in a hug once she reached the end. </p><p>“Looks like we both made it through in one piece!” Hop joked, throwing his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner. “But, man, am I <em> wiped</em>! I spent all afternoon running around to those Dynamax Dens.” </p><p>“Did you catch anything?” She asked. </p><p>“You bet!” Hop threw a pokeball into the air, revealing what Karis recognized to be a Rookidee. </p><p>“Karis,” He held out his arm, granting the Pokemon a landing space, “Meet, Zephyr! She’s my new partner!”</p><p>“That’s awesome!” Karis was elated to see that her friend had done well. “I have a new recruit too!” </p><p>Pressing the button on her own Pokeball, she released Mac from it’s clutches.</p><p>“Wow! A Mudbray! I’ve never seen one up close before!” Hop lowered himself  eye to eye with Mac. </p><p>“Hiya! I’m Hop. You’re kinda cute!”</p><p>Mac stared at Hop, clearly unimpressed. He lowered his muzzle to the ground, snoofing at the concrete sidewalk instead. </p><p>Hop’s smile fell, and he looked at Karis. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Karis shook her head, amusement in her tone. “No, no. This is Mac, and he’s...sort of special. He doesn’t seem to care about much. I tumbled right into him when we first met and all he did was sigh and walk away.”</p><p>“A Pokemon of relaxed nature. He sounds like a good fit for you.”</p><p>“Let’s hope so.” Karis returned Mac to his spherical home. “So, have you seen Marnie yet?”</p><p>“Nope, I just got here. I texted her a while back and she said she’d meet us at the Hotel. Lee got us a room there. So, I suppose it’s registration time, folks.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>If Hop took notice of Karis’ lack of enthusiasm, he didn’t show it. “The elevation system is straight ahead, there's a Pokemon Center up there too.”</p><p>Karis let Hop drag her through the bustling streets of Motrstoke, doing their best to avoid any human traffic jams. </p><p>But she had to say, she was strangely impressed with the city as she admired it from the crowded streets. </p><p>While Motostoke was nowhere near as advanced as Wyndon, it’s technology and build was just as impressive. </p><p>Steam rose from the vents at her feet, a product of the hard working factories located on the outskirts. Dark, brick structures with turning gears and motor-run operating systems stretched upwards towards the sky. Huge walls arched up around them as they passed under the overhang that led out to Route 3 and the Galar Mine.</p><p>“It’s so big.” Hop had joined in on the gawking. “I know you must be used to this since you’re from Wyndon and all, but being from Postwick, I don’t think I’ll ever get over how large the cities are.”</p><p>“No, I totally get it. Back home, I probably know every inch of Wyndon. And sure, Motostoke is big, but they're much more drastically different than I initially thought they’d be.” She answered.</p><p>“Really?” Hop inquired, “How?”</p><p>Karis halted in her tracks, Hop slowing beside her. “Wyndon is so shiny and new, always advancing year after year, but here, it's rustic. Things still run on old tech, you know, motors and stuff.”</p><p>“Doesn’t Wyndon function the same?”</p><p>Karis shook her head. “No. Everything in Wyndon is powered by solar and Wishing Star energy. The science is a bit more advanced. At least, that’s what Pop always says.”</p><p>“I never understood engineering.” Hop commented, starting forward once more. </p><p>“Yeah, me either. Too much math.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, Mathematics. Man’s worst enemy.”</p><p>Karis and Hop burst into laughter. Their hatred for the numerical subject had been a running gag in their friend group since grade three.</p><p>A few yards more, and the two reached the elevated motor that would bring them up to Motostoke Stadium. </p><p>“Wow! Look at the size of the gear!” Hop's golden eyes grew to the size of dinner plates from wonder. “I think you’d need an entire herd of Copperajah to carry that thing.” </p><p>They stepped onto the touch-sensitive platform which lifted them into the air, dropping Hop and Karis right in front of their destination. </p><p>Karis peered up at the looming edifice.</p><p>It was a massive structure built upon rounded brick walls and revolving glass doors. Banners containing the symbol of each Gym Badge hung down the outside on long canopies.</p><p>“We finally made it.” Hop tugged on Karis’ elbow. “Let’s go see if Marnie’s still inside.”</p><p>The odd pair entered the stadium lobby, and right away, Karis spotted Marnie, standing in the corner. </p><p>She waved. “Marnie!”</p><p>The Spikemuth native swiveled at the sound of her name, running to join her friends, Mochi at her side. </p><p>“Hey, you finally made it!”</p><p>“Yep, still in one piece.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Take a look at this place, though.” Hop averted their attention away from friendly greetings. “It’s <em> packed </em> with Gym Challengers!”</p><p>Marnie followed his gaze around the room. “You’ve got that right. It’ll probably be some tough competition this year.”</p><p>“Well, then, what are we standing around here for?” Hop slapped Karis on the back, “Lets go get signed up!”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you guys by the door.” Marnie moved them on. </p><p>Parting ways with the final member of their “Trio of Terror”—as Piers had dubbed them some years back—Hop and Karis approached the counter, where a League Staff Official was assisting a trainer in a long, pink jacket.</p><p><em> Who the </em> fuck <em> wears a coat that thick in </em> summer<em>? </em> Karis thought, but she didn’t say it aloud. That would have been very rude of her.</p><p>“You’re all set, Challenger Bede. Good luck!”</p><p>“Bede” scoffed, “As if I’ll need it.”</p><p>He turned away from registration, slicking back a piece of his cotton-blonde hair, and brushed past them, shouldering Hop out of his way. “Step aside, low-lives. Your new Champion is coming through.”</p><p>“Geez…” Hop made a face, “Get a load of that guy.” </p><p>“I don’t think I want to.” Karis remarked.</p><p>“Are you two here to register for the Gym Challenge?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yes.” Karis caught herself a bit startled by the Staff’s question.</p><p>“I’ll have to see your letters of endorsement, please.”</p><p>Both Hop and Karis reached into their respective pockets and produced the letters that Leon gifted them.</p><p>“Would ya fancy that...this is the first time, we’ve had challengers endorsed by the Champion. <em> Two </em> challengers, no less! You must be well seasoned.” He looked them over once more, staring hard at Karis. “Hey, hold on a minute, I know you...Karis, is it? You’re Leon’s girl.” </p><p>Karis looked down. Public recognition always embarrassed her. “Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“Wow. I haven’t seen you since you were little! Following in your fathers’ footsteps it seems.”</p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>“Well, I won’t delay you two any longer. Last thing you need to do is pick a number for the back of your uniform.”</p><p>Hop immediately went with the first thing that came to his mind, 189. But Karis put a bit more thought into hers  </p><p>“Six.” Karis decided. It was a special number to her. She’d been six years old when she met her first partner.</p><p>The kind man typed a few things into his computer, handing them both their official uniforms and League Cards. “Good luck with the Challenge.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Hop bid the League Staff farewell, retreating to where Marnie leaned against the wall, Karis in tow. </p><p>“All set?” Marnie asked.</p><p>“Yep!” Hop held the door open. “Why don’t we go get dinner, then we can call it a night?”</p><p>Marnie threw her arms around both of her friends, drawing them into her side. </p><p>“Yes, because I am <em> starving</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When the band of rascals returned from their pre-ceremony feast, they were met with a friendly surprise. </p><p>“Sonia!” Hop ran to greet their honorary aunt. </p><p>The red-head stood in the middle of the hotel lobby, positioned next to a lofty, gold statue depicting a knight in polished armor. He held in his grasp a sword and a shield, the weapon raised high above his head in a victory stance.</p><p>“Hey, you three!” Sonia gathered the children in her arms.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Karis was overjoyed at the sight of her family friend.</p><p>“I was already planning to come for a little bit of research on Galar’s history, but being able to see the Opening Ceremony is an added bonus.”</p><p>“So what are you looking into now, Aunt Sonia?” Marnie had a look of curiosity about her.</p><p>Sonia chuckled, motioning a manicured hand towards the statue. </p><p>“I’m studying the legend of the Sword and Shield. It was said that long ago, Galar was covered in a pitch-black storm, and a dynamaxing phenomenon occurred. Giant Pokemon ravaged the region. But a young hero bearing a sword and a shield managed to quell the beasts and save our home from devastation. So, I want to find out who the hero was, and why did such a catastrophe even occur in the first place?”</p><p>“Sure looks like you’ve got your work cut out for ya.” Hop grinned up at Sonia in admiration.</p><p>“I guess.” She laughed, “But that’s enough about me. Where are you kids headed off too?”</p><p>“Sleep…” Karis rubbed at her tired eyes. “I’m absolutely <em> wrecked</em>.”</p><p>“Well, then I suppose you better head off to your rooms. You’ve got an early start tomorrow.”</p><p>Sonia granted them one last hug, sending the trio off to bed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Moonlight streamed down through the whilte, veil curtains, that waved softly from the cracked windows. Karis shifted around under the plush duvet warming her body. </p><p>Sleep just couldn’t seem to come easy tonight. </p><p>She rolled over on the mattress, glancing at the bed across from her, where Marnie was in the exact same state.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Her friend whispered.</p><p>Karis shrugged. “Just nervous, I guess.”</p><p>Marnie sat up against the mountain of pillows her bed currently held.</p><p>“About what? It’s just a ceremony.”</p><p>“I know. I think it’s what comes after that I’m worried about.”</p><p>Marnie fell back on the cushioned surface, turning herself onto her side. </p><p>“I can understand that. After all, no one knows what the coming days hold. But, I think we’re going to be alright. You have me and Hop; the three of us have always done everything together, and that goes for our Gym Challenge too. I have faith.”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“Hey, Karis?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“We’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Thanks, Marnes. I think I needed to hear that.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Marnie’s final words soothing her soul, Karis closed her eyes, curling her body further around Shroom, and drifted into dreamland.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay, fun fact: Karis' Mudbray is actually based off of my own Draft Horse, <a href="https://twitter.com/1800EatYourKale/status/1340725833288339457/photo/1">Mac</a>. Our initial meeting went the exact same way. I said, "I think we're gonna be friends." and he kind of looked at me like, "Only if you have food." And when he saw that I didn’t, he proceeded to go back to eating hay. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!</p><p>But ya'll, I let my dad read this and now he's a Karis stan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come morning, Karis and Marnie were once again awoken by a rapping of knuckles on their door. Only unlike Leon’s careful knocking, this was an obnoxious pounding noise. </p><p>The two tired occupants lifted their heads and exchanged a knowing look. </p><p>“Hop.” They voiced in unison.</p><p>Sure enough, the suspect was shouting at them from the outside. </p><p>“KARIS, MARNIE, WHAT ARE YOU SLOWPOKES WAITING FOR?!”</p><p>“How about for you be quiet.” Karis groaned. </p><p>“Hold on, Hop! We’ll be right out!” Marnie yelled back towards the door, throwing the blankets off of herself. </p><p>Karis did the same, returning Shroom to his Pokeball so he could continue his sleep. </p><p>Stretching her arms above her head, she worked all the knots out of her muscles before reaching down into her bag, retrieving her uniform. </p><p>On the front of the black and white striped shirt,  the official League symbol rested just over the left chest, and printed in bold black lettering across the back were the numbers, 006.</p><p>Running her fingers over the polyester fabric, she traced the outline of the silk-screened imprints. This was it. </p><p>Karis pushed herself off the pillow-top mattress and quickly changed her clothes, Marnie taking the bathroom.</p><p>She tied her hair up high behind her head, glancing at her reflection in the long mirror that hung off the door to their hotel room.</p><p>In her gym uniform, she thought, she looked more like Raihan than anything else, her sharp nose, lean figure, and canine teeth all matching his. The only thing missing was the burning passion for the heat of the battle. </p><p>There were no flames flickering in her cyan eyes. </p><p>Karis’ concentration broke when Marnie emerged from the restroom, donned in her uniform.<br/>
“Ready? I think Hop might come break down the door if we don’t hurry.” </p><p>She held up her Rotom-Phone that Hop had apparently been spamming. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Resident Dumbass - 8:15</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> WHERE ARE YOU? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Resident Dumbass - 8:17</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> MARNIEEEEEEEEEEE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Resident Dumbass - 8:21</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Karis won’t answer me, where are you guys? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Resident Dumbass - 8:25</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I will storm your room </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Resident Dumbass - 8:27</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> And drag your cold, dead bodies down the stairs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Resident Dumbass - 8:30</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> My messages will only grow more morbid if you don’t get out here right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Karis checked her own phone—it had been left on silent for the night—which indeed had seven missed calls from Hop, all within two minutes of each other.</p><p>“Arceus, why is he like this?”</p><p>“Don’t ask Arceus,” Marnie joked, “ask Hop.”</p><p>“You know, for some reason, I don’t think even he would hold the answer to that one.”</p><p>Her friend chortled, gathering her things and pulling down on the door handle. </p><p>“Lets go, before he actually <em> does </em> decide to storm our room.”</p><p>As they proceeded down the hallway, Marnie and Karis found themselves surrounded by an abundance of Gym Challengers, stumbling out of their rooms along with them. </p><p>“Man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a hallway this crowded since we left school.” Marnie shuffled closer to Karis, trying not to knock into any of the bodies joining them in the carpeted corridor. </p><p>“Yeah, but this is like the academy on crack, and way more disorienting. All I see are stripes.” Karis replied, almost tripping over her own two feet when someone shoved her to the side. </p><p>“Out of my way.”</p><p>She caught sight of the pale-haired trainer from yesterday. What had his name been? Bede?</p><p>“Whoa, someone’s in a rush.” Marnie growled, quite unhappy with the sudden, harsh treatment of her friend. </p><p>“Whatever. I’m alright. Let’s just get out of here.”</p><p>When they arrived back in the lobby, they somehow, by the luck of a deity, managed to find Hop in the swarm of rivalling trainers. </p><p>“Hey, what took you guys so long? I’ve been waiting <em> forever</em>.”</p><p>“Hop, it’s been twenty minutes-” Karis tried, but her friend waved her off.</p><p>“Which is twenty-five minutes too long.”</p><p>“Forgive us, Mr. Up-At-The-Ass-Crack-Of-Dawn, for taking our time like normal humans.” Marnie retorted, a theatrical drawl in her voice.</p><p>Hop ignored the retaliation and pushed both of his friends forward. “Come on, come on, come <em> on! </em> The League officials are taking us over <em> now!” </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p>Karis tried to dig her heels into the ground. “Hey, slow down! The stadium’s not going anywhere, ya dingus!”</p><p>“No, but the time is!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, no need to rush.” Marnie removed Hop’s hands from where they’d been pressing on Karis’ shoulders. “We’re <em>coming</em><em>.” </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing to hit Karis when she stepped outside, was the faint smell of motor oil. </p><p>She scrunched her nose up and sniffed, trying to rid her senses of the stench. </p><p>Marnie snickered at her discomfort. Being from Spikemuth, Piers’ younger sister was used to the heavy smell of urban runoff. Karis and Hop, however, were not.</p><p>“You get used to it after a minute.” The raven-haired girl offered.</p><p>“I don’t think I could ever get used to it.” Hop wafted the air away with his hand </p><p>“It’s a motor-run town, Hop. What were you expecting?”</p><p>“Not that.”</p><p>“Attention, Gym Challengers.” a man in red interrupted the squabbling, “If you’ll please follow me, I’ll take you to the stadium now. When we arrive, you’ll be separated into two locker rooms: One for the male challengers, and one for the female. Once you’re settled, a league staff will send for you. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” The crowd chorused.</p><p>“Good, then if you’d please, after me.”</p><p>The trio remained as close as they could to each other, slightly jostled by the surrounding bodycount.</p><p>Foot-steps rang across the asphalt and concrete at a boisterous volume, causing Karis to flinch a few times from the frequency. </p><p>Thankfully, the walk to the stadium wasn’t one of great length, so her sensory systems were allowed a much needed break. </p><p>It was funny though, with all the commotion and crowding of the stadium, it felt much smaller now than it had late yesterday-night while hardly a soul was there. </p><p>Space was a strange concept.</p><p>“We part here for now.” Hop pointed in the direction of the male-assigned locker room. “I’ll catch you after? Maybe we can go for breakfast or something. I was so excited, I forgot to eat.”</p><p>Karis rolled her eyes. Classic Hop, always putting energy over necessity.</p><p>Nonetheless, a final breakfast with her friends before they split to go their separate ways—for now at least—sounded nice.</p><p>”Yeah. We should.”</p><p>”No doubt! See you in a pinch!”</p><p>Hop disappeared around the corner’ leaving, Marnie and Karis to their own area.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The locker rooms weren’t anything particularly fancy, just white walls lined with silver, metal cubbies. Some exercise equipment and steel benches were scattered about as well.</p><p>Karis and Marnie congregated near a back corner, away from everyone else, deciding that it was probably best to keep their things together. </p><p>Karis was lacing up her running shoes when she heard it. </p><p>She supposed they’d meant it to be a discrete whisper, but it was a horrible attempt either way.</p><p>“That’s her. That’s the one.”</p><p>Karis glanced over her shoulder at the hushed voices. </p><p>A group of girls—perhaps only a few years older than her—huddled together three spaces down. </p><p>A tall brunette with long, pin-straight hair pointed an accusing finger at Karis. </p><p>“I’ll bet she only got endorsed because the Champion’s her father.”</p><p>“Look how scrawny she is, there’s <em> no </em> potential.”</p><p>“Five pounds says she’ll be beat out by the first Gym.”</p><p>Karis averted her eyes, wishing she could avert her ears as well. </p><p>This was <em> exactly </em> why she was so against the concept of socialization.</p><p>She was almost tempted to march over there, open her mouth, and tell them how much she <em> didn’t </em> want this. </p><p>But, she supposed that would only give them reason to harass her further.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Marnie noticed Karis slowly retreating into herself. </p><p>“Um...those girls,” She motioned towards the hostile clique, “they were...saying stuff about me. You know, like, I’m just the Champion’s kid.”</p><p>Marnie narrowed her eyes. “I’ll kick their asses for you if you want.”</p><p>“As much as I would pay to see that, I’d hate for you to get disqualified before the Opening Ceremony even starts.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be sorry.”</p><p>Karis grinned, “Yeah, but I would. I need all the help I can get to make it through this thing, and that includes you.”</p><p>Marnie threw her head back, groaning with mock exasperation. “Fiiiine. But just because you asked nicely.”</p><p>She girl stood from the bench and extended a hand to Karis, helping her up. </p><p>“I think it’s about time we head out. Let’s go show everyone just how cool you <em>really</em> are. I bet they can’t wait to see.”</p><p>“See me fail? You’re spot on.”</p><p>Marnie sighed, “Give it a rest, Karis. You’re a talented individual who deserves to be here just as much as anyone else.”</p><p>Karis opened her mouth to give one of her famous “Raihan-Retorts”—as Leon called them—but Marnie was spared at the final second.</p><p>“Alright, Challengers,” A lady in white, with the most <em> ridiculous </em> pair of sunglasses, entered their room. “The Chairman is ready for you.”</p><p>Karis felt her best friend grab a hold of her hand, squeezing it tight with all the reassurance she could muster. </p><p>
  <em> Here we go. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen!” </p><p>Karis’ eyes scoped around the roaring stadium while Rose began his opening speech. </p><p>The Chairman of the Pokemon League—trailed by his insufferable secretary, Oleana—had his back to the trainers in the dugout, his hands raised up towards the sky. </p><p>The audience—there must have been <em> thousands </em> of them—whooped and cheered as he introduced this year’s event. </p><p>Karis was so fixated that she barely noticed Hop creep up behind them. She inched slightly to the left, letting him through. </p><p>“I am Rose, Chairman of the Pokemon League.”</p><p>“No shit.” A new voice grumbled behind them. </p><p>Karis peeked around her side, catching a glimpse of a long-haired figure leaning against the cylinder-molded wall. </p><p>
  <em> “Uncle Piers?” </em>
</p><p>Piers shoved his hands in his pockets. “Hey.”</p><p>“What are you doing here, Bro? Shouldn’t you be with the other Leaders?” Karis deduced by the amount of surprise in Marnie’s tone, that she hadn't been expecting this either. </p><p>“I’m doing what I always do, Sis. Observing the menagerie.”</p><p>Karis quickly covered a snort. </p><p>“Anyway, what kind of self-promotion is the Great Buffoon  giving this time?”</p><p>“If you <em>listened</em>, you might find out.” Hop scolded. </p><p>“Well, excuse me, Sir.” Piers poked. </p><p>“Don’t mind him.” Karis apologized for her friend. “He hasn’t eaten yet. Hop’s too excited to care about etiquette right now.”</p><p>The Spikemuth Gym Leader cracked a smile at her jab towards Hop’s behavior. “Raihan taught you well.”</p><p>Giving herself a moment to bask in his compliment, Karis redirected her attention back to the Chairman.</p><p>“Participants must defeat the eight Gym Leaders and gather the eight badges to prove their skill as a trainer. Only those <em>truly</em> worthy will have the honor of challenging the greatest Champion in history!”</p><p><em> Great, so, </em>not<em> me. </em> She griped to herself.</p><p>“Now, I would like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves!”</p><p>Karis shot another look at Piers, but the man shrugged, indicating that he wouldn’t be exiting with them. </p><p>Chairman Rose ran through a short introduction of each Leader as they set foot onto the pitch. Some of Karis’s nervous apprehension faded when she spotted Raihan waving to the crowd. Having him out on the field made her feel a little more comfortable.</p><p>“Unfortunately, we’re missing one,” Rose lamented, causing Karis, Marnie, and Hop to double over on each other in silent laughter, knowingwho the Chairman was referring to. </p><p>Despite being called out, the culprit in question remained in place, slouched against the cool metal of the dugout.</p><p>“But these are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar Region are proud to call our own!”</p><p>The seven present Leaders formed a line in the middle of the pitch, still entertaining the crowd. </p><p>“And for the finale, I’d like to introduce this year's Gym Challenge contenders!” </p><p>Karis guessed that was their cue. </p><p>The herd of trainers surged forward, the spikes of their cleats digging holes into the plastic grass.</p><p>The roar of the audience reached greater volume, becoming a deafening blanket of sound-waves and blurred motion.</p><p>Hop jumped up and down with excitement, bouncing around the field, while Marnie remained firmly—and rather protectively—planted by Karis’ side. </p><p>“There’s so many people…”</p><p>
  <em> And I have a lot of work ahead of me if I ever want to measure up to everything they expect of me. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the chills of excitement wound down, and the adrenaline from such an event burned off, Marnie and Karis met up with Hop in the stadium lobby, Piers not far behind. He’d stayed with the girls to help sneak Karis in to say hello to Raihan before the Dragon tamer had to leave for Hammerlocke again.</p><p>Hop was still buzzing from the rush of the crowd, his whole body trembling.</p><p>“Standing there...out on that pitch...in front of everyone…” The purple-haired boy fumbled for words. He squeezed his eyes shut, his guise giddy. “My heart’s racing just <em> thinking </em> about it.”</p><p>“We <em> know</em>.” Piers grumbled, clearly annoyed at the amount of energy Hop currently possessed.</p><p>He glanced at Karis, “You think if we get some food in this kid, he’ll shut up?”</p><p>Hop crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at Piers’ harsh humor.</p><p>“Don’t drag me for my emotions, Piers. I’m sure I’m not the only one. You had fun too, right guys?”</p><p>Marnie offered him one of her indifferent shrugs, but Karis nervously rubbed her arm. </p><p>“I don’t know. I wasn’t really sure what to think. It was a little overwhelming.”</p><p>Piers reached around Hop to ruffle Karis’ curls. “I don’t blame ya, short-sport. The whole thing is just for glitz and glam. Pretty unnecessary if you ask me.”</p><p>“There you are!” The sound of Leon’s friendly call broke off the conversation.</p><p>He’d just arrived back in the lobby, the Chairman in his company.</p><p>“Dad!” Karis ran to her father, overjoyed at his presence. With his exceedingly busy schedule, she’d been unsure if she’d even see him at all today.</p><p>“Looks like you made it, at last!” He pulled Karis against him. “You too, Hop! And of course it’s always good to see Marnie as well.”</p><p>Karis caught a light scoff from Piers. “What? No hug for me?”</p><p>“Oh, cap it, Piers. You know I love you too.”</p><p>The Dark-Tye trainer dramatically threw his hand over his heart, “Clearly you don’t anymore. I thought you were Bae. Turns out you were just fam.”</p><p>The three children fell into hysterics at the reference to the popular internet video, while Leon simply stared at his friend, the most hilariously confused expression on his face. </p><p>“I think you and Rai are spending a little <em> too </em> much time together.” He commented.</p><p>“Jealous I’ll steal your man?”</p><p>“No. I’m worried that I won’t be able to understand a word you say anymore.”</p><p>“Piers,” The Chairman interrupted. “I didn’t see you today. We were really hoping you would make an appearance. It’s been <em>so</em> long since you finally climbed out of that...hole...of yours.”</p><p>Karis had never seen the light leave someone’s face so fast.</p><p>Piers’ amusement faded, a scowl taking its place. “Yeah, well, when have I ever listened to a thing you say?”</p><p>Chairman Rose’s smile turned from pleasant to tight. “True. Though, I suppose it’s just part of your…” he eyed Piers up and down, a predator analyzing its prey, “...charm.”</p><p>Piers didn’t answer, and the Chairman gave up on bothering with his employee. </p><p>He turned to the younger audience instead.</p><p>“Hop and Karis.” He completely ignored Marnie.</p><p>Karis pushed her face farther into the fur of Leon’s cape. She’d never liked the Chairman. There was something about him that made her exceedingly uncomfortable.</p><p>“It’s of no surprise to me that you two are the ones Leon chose to endorse. I expect great things from the both of you.” Though the way he inspected Karis screamed, <em> Especially you.</em></p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me, Mr. Chairman.” Karis could always count on Hop to fill in the silence when <em>she</em> didn’t want to. “I’m all set to become Galar’s next League Champion. Look, we’ve got dynamax bands and <em>everything!”</em></p><p>“So you do.” The Chairman observed Hop’s wrist. “<em> My </em> company invented those, you know.”</p><p>This new piece of information gave Karis the urge to rip hers off and throw the object at his feet, but the rational half of her brain said it was a bad idea.</p><p>“This competition’s looking to be a blast if I dare say so myself.” Rose concluded. “The whole Galar Region is in for some excitement! I know <em> I’m </em> certainly looking forward to seeing what you young trainers will become capable of. <em> And, </em>the Gym Challenge just so happens to be one of the best ways to show off the power of your Dynamax Pokemon.”</p><p>From the corner of her vision, Karis could see Piers rolling his eyes. </p><p>She and her almost-uncle were on the same wavelength: Chairman Rose = bad news.</p><p>The Chairman glanced at his watch and cleared his throat. “Well, I’m terribly sorry to cut our time short,” </p><p><em> I’m not, </em> Karis mentally snided.</p><p>“But I have some urgent business to attend to. My best of luck to the both of you.”</p><p>“Three of us.” Marnie finally spoke up. “I’m <em> right </em> here.”</p><p>Rose sputtered a moment, taken aback by Marnie’s confidence, and Piers looked like a proud parent. He was grinning from ear to ear at his sister’s remark. </p><p>“Yes, yes, of course. You’re just like your brother, aren’t you?” Karis could tell the Chairman <em> hadn’t </em> meant that last bit nicely.</p><p>“What can I say?” Piers stepped in, placing his hands on Marnie’s shoulders, “The low tolerance for assholes runs in the family.”</p><p><em> “Piers!” </em>Leon scolded, sounding absolutely horrified at his friend’s manner of speech. </p><p>Karis clamped her teeth down on her lower lip, biting back the smile that threatened to erupt.</p><p>Chairman Rose on the other hand, looked as though this were a daily occurance. </p><p>“Whatever your thoughts on me may be, Piers, do remember that I <em> always </em> have everyone’s best interest in mind. <em> Including yours.” </em>His final words sounded less like a farewell, and more like a warning.</p><p>Do you see why she hated the man?</p><p>Leon rubbed his temples, his face twisted in agitation and embarrassment. “Piers, you’ve <em> really </em> got to stop that.”</p><p>“Honesty is the most important trait of the human personality, Leon.” Piers insinuated no sign of ceasing his Anti-Chairman campaign anytime soon. “Anyway, I'm taking the kids out for some food. I’m thinking if I feed them, then Mr. Chatterbox over here,” He pointed to Hop, “might shut his trap for a hot second. Care to join us?”</p><p>“I-” Leon started.</p><p>“I’m sure he’d love to,” The Chairman quashed Leon’s response, “But he’s needed with <em> me.</em>”</p><p>"I wasn't asking <em>you</em>, I was asking <em>Leon</em>." </p><p>The head of Galar League paid Piers no mind.</p><p>“Come along, Leon. There’s only so much time in a day.”</p><p>The Champion looked torn, his eyes darting back and forth between Rose and his daughter.</p><p>
  <em> “Leon.” </em>
</p><p>Her father finally dropped his head in defeat. He grabbed Karis into one last hug. “I’m sorry, Bug. I’ll see you soon, okay?”</p><p>“...Okay.”</p><p>“Catch you later, Piers.” Leon waved goodbye to his friend.</p><p>Piers however, didn’t even look at her father, his heavy glare fixated on Rose’s fading form. “Yeah. Later.” His voice was hard.</p><p>Karis watched Leon chase after the Chairman, a flare of loathing rising in her chest. </p><p>Reason number two to hate Chairman Rose?</p><p>He was the one who always stole her dad away like she wasn’t enough to be considered worthy of the Champion’s presence. </p><p><em> So, then how do I </em> become <em> worthy? </em></p><p><em> “Win the League.” </em>The demon in her head suggested.</p><p><em> But, I don’t want that. And besides, I’m shit with battles, we </em> all <em> know there’s no chance of me making it past the third gym. And that’s only if I’m </em> lucky.</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry to break it to you, but you don’t really have the choice. It’s the only way that you’ll ever be worthy in their eyes.” </em>
</p><p><em> What about </em> my <em> dream? I don’t want to be some battle-crazed trophy Champion. I want to bring people and Pokemon together in the best way I know how. </em></p><p><em> “The little restaurant dream of yours? Is that really more important to you than being worthy of your fathers’ love? You know that’s what your real fear stems from. You’re terrified that if they were to ever discover your ungrateful desire to be something other than the future they’ve worked </em> so hard <em> to build for you, they’ll never want you again." </em></p><p>......</p><p>
  <em> So, what? I become someone I know I’m not? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fake it till you make it, kid.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fake it till I make it. </em>
</p><p>Perhaps her moral stain of self-hatred knew best.</p><p>Fake it till she made it.</p><p>Karis could do that. </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Also, side note, I made up a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48ZUaCaeJWNDvBMsY1viaG?si=kR9T4qVySs-SLhjc3sU8Dw">playlist</a> for this fic, and my idiot self spent two hours ordering all the songs into the order of the plot progression because I was insanely bored and had nothing better to do. But feel free to take a listen if you're interested. Idk, I always think that listening to other writer's Inspo playlists is kind of cool because you get to see where they're coming from, so I thought I'd share mine with you :)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And have I mentioned that I love Piers yet? </p><p>So....there ya have it folks, the obligatory exposition dump (But don't worry it will be the only one there is) into the real reason as to why Karis is so afraid to disappoint people. Honestly, there might be a Bede-Karis friendship at some point because ngl, they're pretty much in the same boat.</p><p>And I'm totally not self projecting onto an innocent 13 year-old with perfectly valid life goals, not at all, what are you talking about?</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your ride on the pain train. Thanks for choosing, Angie's Feeling Angsty Railways. </p><p>Aight, be safe folks. Look both ways before you cross the street, drink some water, and maybe go watch a hallmark movie to cure your soul. </p><p>Peace, friends! I'll see ya next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so quick note: Not that it really matters, because I only mentioned it once, and will probably never mention it again, but after some plot revision, the team and I decided to up Karis' age to 13 because plot holes. But I still refer to her and the others as children, because technically you're considered a child until you've reached the ancient age of 18. </p><p>Anyway, here ya go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Karis?”</p><p>Karis glanced up from where she’d been sliding her food back and forth across the porcelain plate in front of her.  </p><p>Staying true to his word, Piers took the three out for breakfast. The gaggle had wandered the streets of Motostoke until they stumbled upon a little Mom-and-Pop Cafe.</p><p>Marnie was leaning over the cedar-wooden table, her pale-blue eyes searching Karis’s face.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Karis shrugged, “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“You’ve barely touched your food.” Hop observed, pointing an accusing fork at her. “That’s not like you. You <em>never</em> pass up a chance to try new, disgusting meals and then proceed to give us a very detailed rundown of all the flavor components.”</p><p>“I’m just thinking.” She lied.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>
  <em>You wouldn’t get it. </em>
</p><p>“Nothing.” Karis quickly covered her uncertainty. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>She shoved another forkful of egg into her mouth. “See? Everything is fine.”</p><p>Marnie and Hop seemed to accept this, but Piers continued to eye her warily. She shrunk back a little under his gaze.</p><p>The older man may seem like a give-no-shit-take-no-shit kind of individual, but the Gym Leader was extremely intuitive. Karis knew he could tell she was hiding something. However, he didn’t press it; he addressed them on a different matter instead.</p><p>“If you three are just about done, I’d say we can head out. I’ve got to stop in Circhester before I book it back to the Gym for mandatory regulations that I’m one-hundred percent <em>not</em> going to do.”</p><p>“What’s in Circhester?”  Piers was known to barely ever leave the confines of his back-alley home unless it was to see the Isalys. </p><p>“Nothing of anyone’s concern but mine.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Hop pleaded. “Secrets are no fun.”</p><p>Marnie rolled her eyes, “He’s probably just going up there to stare at Gordie again.”</p><p>“Excuse you,” her brother retorted, “I am no stalker.”</p><p>“Right, right, I forgot.” An evil grin etched itself across her face. Marnie was thoroughly enjoying this, “It’s <em>mutual</em> staring.”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Piers clamped his hand firmly over his sister’s mouth.</p><p>“Awwwwww does Piers have a crush?” Karis joined in on the teasing. </p><p>“Nope. None. No more about me. That’s it.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Piers.” Hop soothed, “We all get them.”</p><p>Piers buried his face in his hands. “This is why I’m never having kids. Your parents are insane for ever allowing you three to exist.”</p><p>“Wow, insulting your own mother, Piers.” Marnie tsk’d, “That’s a low blow.”</p><p>Piers grabbed a hold of Marnie’s hair, pushing her head down towards the table. “Shut up, you.”</p><p>Marnie ignored him. “Imagine if the Chairman found out the League was slowly becoming a dating sim.”</p><p>Karis absolutely lost it.</p><p>She collapsed onto Hop who was seated beside her, hardly able to breathe with the laughter that wracked her body. </p><p>“Arceus...M-Marnie, no-” She attempted to speak, but the oxygen had not yet returned to her lungs. </p><p>Hop was still cackling, and even Piers had garnered a small smile.</p><p>“Oh, Lord.” Karis finally managed to recompose herself. </p><p>Leave it to Marnie to put her back into good spirits.</p><p>Piers herded the trainers out of the booth, leaving their payment on the table, “This is the last time I’m <em>ever</em> hanging out with you.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair!” Karis complained, “We like hanging out with <em>you</em>. You’re fun.”</p><p>“Then I guess you’ve yee’d your last haw, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Well, boys,” Hop dropped his shoulders in false disappointment. “You know what this means. We’ve got to find a new Crack Uncle.”</p><p>“What?! Who are you calling a Crack Uncle?”</p><p>Marnie slouched against Karis, a hand to her forehead. “RIP Crunkle Piers.”</p><p>Piers tried to act stern as he gave them the boot out the door, but even he couldn’t resist buying into the joke.</p><p>“That’d better not stick, or I’m filing for a disownership.”</p><p>“Nooooo!” </p><p>Karis, Hop, and Marnie Yamper-piled themselves onto Piers, tackling him over in a group hug. </p><p>The Gym Leader lost his balance from the added weight and tumbled backwards into an odd patch of grass.</p><p>“Please don’t leave us!”</p><p>“Yes, we love you too much!”</p><p>“I promise I’ll never swap your conditioner for glue ever again!”</p><p>Piers might say he never wanted kids, but there was no denying how much he loved these ones. Karis was pretty sure he thought of her and Hop as his own at this point.</p><p>“Okay, <em>okay</em>. You win. Now let me up, I’d like to leave Motostoke in one piece.”</p><p>Karis clambered off the Dark-Type trainer, pulling her friends with her. </p><p>Piers picked himself back up, brushing any kind of soil off his clothes. </p><p>“I think this is where I leave you.” He grabbed the three into one last hug. “Be safe, everyone. Drink your water, eat your veggies, don’t fall into ditches, okay? And if you need anything, Spikemuth is just an air taxi away, don’t hesitate to call.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will,” Karis grinned, “...Crunkle Piers.”</p><p>“Oh, for<em> fuck’s sake!”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Karis found herself alone, once again, laying low out on Route Three. </p><p>After they’d said farewell to Piers, Hop immediately took off for the next destination, while she and Marnie used another hour or so to explore Motostoke. They’d stopped off at a few markets to pick up berries and battle supplies, before Marnie decided she would spend the night again, leaving Karis to cross the wilderness on her own. </p><p>But of course she wasn’t <em>completely</em> alone. </p><p>As always, Shroom was balanced on her shoulder, humming to himself while they walked.</p><p>Much to Karis’ delight, the heat wasn’t as harsh as it had been yesterday, creating a cool overcast in the atmosphere rather than a sweltering sauna. </p><p>The rocky path, she had to admit, was of great fun to her. There were plenty of low ditches and obstructing boulders for Karis to puzzle her way through, reminding her of all the times she, Hop, and Marnie used to run around for hours in the large, open fields of Postwick.</p><p>As she passed a particularly high-stretched patch of grass, she felt something soft and plush knock into her leg. </p><p>Karis glanced downwards, her vision landing on a small, flower-like Pokemon. </p><p>“Rotom?” Karis summoned her phone, “Who’s that Pokemon?”</p><p>
  <em>“Gossifleur, the Flowering Pokemon, a Grass Type. It whirls around in the wind while singing a joyous song. This delightful display has charmed many into raising this Pokemon.”</em>
</p><p>“Thanks.” She slid the tech back into her pocket, watching the Gossifleur dance in circles around her, chirping with happiness, just as the entry had said.</p><p>Karis crouched down, allowing Shroom to get a better look too. </p><p>“Hi there.”</p><p>Gossifleur floated closer. </p><p>She reached out a hand and the small Pokemon took it in both its own, jumping up and down.</p><p>Karis giggled at the it's playful nature. Then it slowly backed away, retreating further into the tall grass. </p><p>“Bye!” Karis called after her new friend.</p><p>The Gossifleur paused for a moment, giving her a friendly wave. And then it disappeared completely. </p><p>Karis bit her lip in a smile, rising to her full height. </p><p>“Let’s keep going, Shroom. I think we’re almost to the mines.”</p><p>Shroom cheered, grabbing a firm hold onto Karis’s shirt as they continued over more rough patches of dirt and rock.</p><p>Hiking her way up the final slope, Karis could see the entrance to the Galar Mine. She may look like a dirt-smeared mess, but at least she’d made it.  </p><p>She doubled over, catching her breath. </p><p>“You look tired.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Lifting her gaze, Karis spotted Sonia, hanging around an open path blocked off by strings of wire</p><p>“Aunt Sonia!”</p><p>“Hey, Karis. Good to see you! Where are Hop and Marnie?”</p><p>Karis shrugged, “Hop went on ahead; Marnie’s staying the night in Motostoke again.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“So, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Sonia returned Karis’ earlier gesture. “Oh, nothing. Just some wishful thinking before I head to Turffield. There are some Glyphs there I want to check out”</p><p>Karis grew confused. “What kind of wishful thinking?”</p><p>Sonia beckoned her closer, pointing to a dark and eerie looking factory-warehouse in the distance. </p><p>“See that building?”</p><p>Karis nodded.</p><p>“That’s part of Chairman Rose’s company. They use the mine for digging up ore, then turn it into energy. Pretty brilliant, right?”</p><p>
  <em>Sonia, I love you, but if you mention that heathen one more time, I swear I will-</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I promised Raihan a few years back that I’d help him burn it.” she finished.</p><p>
  <em>Nevermind.</em>
</p><p>“I can get behind that.” Karis hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but Sonia laughed anyway. </p><p>“Thought so. You <em>are</em> your father’s daughter, after all. Raihan’s at least. Leon refuses to take part in our fuckery.”</p><p>“Pop always jokes that it's ‘cause he’s too nice.”</p><p>“There’s plenty of truth to that. Well, I won’t keep you any longer; you’ve still got Route Four to pick through. Maybe I’ll catch you in Turffield.”</p><p>“Right. See you, Aunt Sonia!”</p><p>Karis ran past her aunt who was still waving her goodbye. “Be safe!”</p><p>“I will!” She called over her shoulder.</p><p>Now it was time to explore some caves.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Normally, when one says “mine”, you’d think of dirt, coal, and pitch-black darkness.</p><p>The Galar Mine was none of these things.</p><p>The erosion lines on it’s jagged walls were illuminated in colorful light given off by the ore and crystal that grew from the surface. </p><p>Batches of construction workers pushed carts of the product back and forth, along with the help of a Pokemon she recognized to be Carkol. </p><p>A few yards in front of her, there were small patches of runoff water where Pokemon splashed about. </p><p>An Eastern-Sea Shellos, approached her feet, sniffing at her shoes with curiosity. She stayed very still, allowing the Pokemon to complete its investigation. It snuffled around a few seconds more, and then rubbed it’s head against her ankle.</p><p>“Awww…”</p><p>“Looks like Shellos really likes you.”</p><p>One of the construction workers, a muscular, blonde woman, approached her. </p><p>“It’s so friendly.” Karis remarked, a bit in awe at how comfortable the little sea-snail had been just waltzing right up to her.</p><p>“Of course! The Pokemon here have become very accustomed to the presence of humans since we’ve started our work.”</p><p>“Mining for ore, right?”</p><p>The woman nodded, seeming impressed with Karis’ knowledge of her job.</p><p>“That’s right. You’re a smart one, aren’t you? We collect ore for Chairman Rose’s energy project. Though...none of us really know what that project is. The League Company seems to be keeping everything a secret these days. Anyway, you know where you’re headed? It’s easy to get lost down here.”</p><p>“Route Four.”</p><p>“Right on ya.” The digger pointed straight. “Straight ahead, then hang your first left. That should drop you off.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!”</p><p>“No problem, kid. Thanks for the chat! It’s not often we get new people down here to talk to. Mr. Rose doesn’t really let us out much.”</p><p>
  <em>Trust me, I can believe it.</em>
</p><p>She nodded in farewell to the woman, and continued on her way.</p><p>Karis took her time walking, picking up odd items as she went: A grip claw, a sun stone, a potion.</p><p>Soft drips of groundwater plotted down on her head every now and then, causing her to shiver from the unexpected chill.</p><p>Finally, she came upon the turn that woman had been talking about, but a long, pink coat blocked her way.</p><p>Bede.</p><p>“Trying to get through? I’d turn back if I were you.”</p><p>Karis narrowed her eyes. What was with this guy?</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Any trainer with a Wishing Star is in for a beating from my Pokemon, that’s why.”</p><p>She growled at his arrogance. “All I’m trying to do is get to Route Four. I don’t see what the big deal is.”</p><p>Bede stepped closer, getting a better look at her.</p><p>“You. You’re the Champion’s daughter, aren’t you?”</p><p>Karis stiffened.</p><p>“What a joke.”</p><p><em>“Excuse me?”</em> Karis was about ready to unleash her inner-Piers.</p><p><em>“I</em> was endorsed by the Chairman. And he’s much more important than the Champion.”</p><p>The absolute <em>nerve</em> of this Challenger. How <em>dare</em> he insult her father like that?</p><p>“Naturally that puts me on a higher level than you.”</p><p>“How can you say that?” She asked. “You don’t even <em>know</em> me!”</p><p>“I’ll believe you when you can prove my statements otherwise.”</p><p>Karis knew what that meant. Bede was talking about a battle. But right now, she was too fired up to care. If he wanted a fight, he’d gotten himself one.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Bede reached for one of his Pokeballs, a Great Ball, and sent out his first Pokemon. Solosis. </p><p>Shroom jumped down off her shoulder, ready to go.</p><p>“Hold on, Shroom.” Karis held him back. “I want to give Harvey a chance.”</p><p>Shroom looked a bit disappointed, but reluctantly backed up. </p><p>Karis called out her Scorbunny.</p><p>“Hmph.” Bede sneered, “A pathetic Pokemon for a pathetic trainer.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p><p>“Psybeam!”</p><p>“Double kick!”</p><p>Harvey was able to dodge Solosis’ special attack, but his own moves barely did a thing.</p><p>“Heh. What an idiot!” Karis clenched her fists at her opponent’s commentary. “Fighting-Type moves do next to nothing against Psychic-Types. Surely <em>you</em> of all people should know these things!”</p><p>She didn’t respond.</p><p>Their battle raged on, Harvey managing to get rid of Solosis before Gothita took him down. Mac was next, but Bede’s words were clouding her brain, easily distracting her, and he went out too, though not without making quick work of Gothita. It was Hattena who was the real problem.</p><p>Karis recalled the fainted Mudbray. “Thanks, Mac. I promise, we’ll get them next time.”</p><p>She looked to Shroom. “I’m counting on you.”</p><p>The Foongus bounced into battle, fire in his eyes. </p><p>But it was a one-hit K.O.</p><p>She didn’t even get the chance to make a move.</p><p>Devastated, yet not so surprised at her loss, Karis returned her final Pokemon. </p><p>Bede crossed his arms, smirking widely. </p><p>“The Chairman was right about you.”</p><p>The words cut through Karis like a Leaf Blade.</p><p>“You’re nothing to be scared of. In fact, you're nothing at all.”</p><p>Karis couldn’t argue with him. She’d lost. He was right.</p><p>“Guess that means you have to-”</p><p>Karis didn’t want to hear another word. </p><p>Moving forwards, she shoved past him. </p><p>“Running away?”</p><p>She refused to say anything back, making her way out into the daylight of route four.</p><p>Stopping over by a big rock, Karis pulled out some revives and healed up her fallen Pokemon. </p><p>They crowded around her, guilt in their eyes.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” She soothed. “It...It’s like Uncle Piers said. There’s always going to be someone a little bit stronger than you are.”</p><p>
  <em>And in my case, that seems to be everyone.</em>
</p><p>Mac nudged her hand with his muzzle as though to say,<em> “We can do it. Next time for sure.”</em></p><p>She smiled, running her fingers through his coarse mane. “I think we’d better do some training before we challenge the Gym. I need to figure out where it is I've been slipping up. I can't keep losing focus."</p><p>She closed her eyes, wanting to disappear.</p><p>
  <em>But you can’t give up here, remember? There’s too much at stake.</em>
</p><p>They flashed open again. </p><p>“Let’s get to work.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell I'm a Piers stan yet?</p><p>Also, who wants to come help me beat up the Chairman? I've got plenty of blowtorches to go around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while eating pizza at 1am. I am winning at life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karis was at a complete loss for what to do as she collapsed to the ground, her Pokemon beside her. All four of them were out of breath, muscles aching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis and her team had spent the entire rest of the afternoon running laps, doing exercises, battling wild pokemon, and even meditating, yet still, something didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t put her finger on why, but she felt...out of sync with her Pokemon, like they were on two completely different wavelengths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, in the last fading light of day, she lay flat on her back, arms sprawled out on the grass. She turned her head, glancing over at Shroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So why can’t we get the hang of this whole battling thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom met her with a blank stare. He didn’t have the answer either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut her eyes, frustration bubbling up in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I ever going to be Champion like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom curled comfortingly into Karis’ side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was quiet, and then suddenly, the entire crew’s stomachs sounded, sending Karis into a fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ve worked ourselves dry, haven’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom nodded, staring longingly at her bag where the cooking supplies were kept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling a pot and a wooden spoon from it’s contents, Karis enlisted the help of her Pokemon to set up their camping space for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom and Mac had been kind enough to create a little make-shift pit for the fire that Harvey was currently working on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down, patting each of them in turn. “Thanks guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis placed the pot evenly over the rising flames. It wasn’t anything too hard to carry, but it was deep enough to make a sizable amount of curry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poured in some broth, allowing it to boil, then busied herself with dicing the Pungent Roots. Shroom and Harvey assisted in the process, handing her different ingredients, while Mac swished at the fire with his thick tail to keep it going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the components properly prepared, Karis dumped them into the pot and hoisted Shroom up on her shoulder, handing him the spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Foongus gripped the long object in his tiny hands and mixed with all his might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She often let him do the stirring since it was his favorite part of helping her cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her two remaining Pokemon gathered around the fire, staring into the reddish-brown mixture. She’d added Tamato and Figy berries for extra color and spice. Just the smell was enough to make her mouth water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis never liked to brag, but in the confines of her own head, she'd say she was a pretty damn good cook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom’s arms eventually began to wear out, and Karis took over for the last leg of the boil, Mac kicking up sand to put out the flames once she was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvey, would you mind getting bowls for everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Scorbunny momentarily disappeared from view, returning again with a stack of four plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis evenly divided the meal between herself and her Pokemon, placing the soiled utensils aside for cleaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hungry enough to eat a Copperajah, they wasted no time tucking into the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis figured that Harvey had just found his new favorite meal with the way he practically inhaled it, and even Mac gave a little more approval than one of his unbothered sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom of course was happily nibbling away at his helping, while simultaneously keeping a watchful eye on Harvey, who continuously crept closer to his dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, plates were empty, utensils were cleaned, and no food wars had broken out, leaving only the tent as Karis’ last obstacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfolding the waterproof shelter, she and Mac managed to nail the posts into the ground without breaking anything, which was a win in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Karis had been hoping to spend a little more time outside watching the stars as the night grew darker, the weather had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy, bone-chilling, drops of water descended from the gathering clouds above, pounding down on the earth below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly gathering her things, Karis rounded her Pokemon inside, rolling out her sleeping bag and allowing them all to huddle in close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac was a bit too large to fit inside the double-sided blanket, so he laid down next to Karis, placing his head in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis curled her hands into the thick material of his mane, her mind wandering back to tomorrow's challenge. She wished there was someone who could tell her what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And if you need anything, Spikemuth is just an air taxi away. Don’t hesitate to call.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So she didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful not to jostle Shroom and Harvey too much, Karis reached for her bag, rummaging around until she located her Rotom-Phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding the lock screen open, she had to squint a bit from the blinding blue-light, but still managed to type out a familiar number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis pressed call and prayed he’d answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Call me Crunkle and I’m hanging up”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, Uncle Piers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’re you still doing up? It’s late.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> still doing up?” She prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers scoffed on the other end.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m an adult; I do what I want. Anyway, what's goin’ on, kid?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Battling, huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, drawing her knees further into herself. “Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers was quiet for a moment, and then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I remember you like to cook, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis stiffened at where she thought this was going. “...Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you get a recipe wrong, what do you do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure out what’s off, and I change it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So where do you think you’re going wrong now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis pondered his question. She had never really mulled it over before as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was constantly slipping up in a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I'm in a battle, I kind of…scream at myself to win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I hate to break it to you, Karis, but if you’re too busy internally screaming, then you're not actually thinking about what needs to be done. A Pokemon battle revolves around being present in the moment, together with your partners. Let yourself breathe for a second. Remember, as Gym Leaders, we’re not here to break you down. We’re here to build you up and help you grow. None of us will judge you for taking your time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Uncle Piers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No problem, kiddo. Glad I could help. Now go to sleep or I’m calling your parents.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis giggled. “Okay, okay. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Night.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went dead, and Karis shut off her phone, tuning in instead to the soft patter of the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers was right. Her head was too cloudy when she battled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, she let every thought slip from her brain and focused on nature's rhythmic drumming mixed with the sensation of Mac’s soft fur trailing through her hands. Here, under the stars with her Pokemon, she was at peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Karis, that peace didn’t last for as long as she’d like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the lack of daylight, she supposed that it must have been around one or two in the morning when she heard it: a loud, forlorn crying noise followed by desperate pawing at the door-flap of her tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Pokemon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a stray was seeking shelter from the storm that continued to rage outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding out of her blankets, Karis stepped over her snoozing Pokemon and crawled her way to the tent’s entrance, unzipping the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she’d suspected, they had a visitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fluffy, brown Eevee, shivered in the rain, it’s thick fur plastered to it’s trembling body. It peered up at her with round, pleading eyes, placing a tentative paw inside the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The poor thing...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis’ heart couldn’t help but melt at the sight and she immediately scooped the drenched Pokemon into her arms, removing it from the wrath of the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retrieving a towel, she did her best to dry Eevee off as much as she could, sopping up the large puddles forming on the tarp floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deeming her drying job satisfactory, Karis slipped back into her sleeping bag and brought the stranger close to her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It snuggled down into her night-shirt, wrapping its tail comfortably around it’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis waited until the slow rise and fall of her new friend’s body indicated it’s retreat from consciousness, before drifting back into the darkness herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life always started early out on Route Four. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis felt like she should have expected this due to the trail being lined with </span>
  <em>
    <span>dozens</span>
  </em>
  <span> of farms, but that didn’t make it any less painful when the shrill cry of a Corvisquire rang through the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ear-piercing sound jolted Karis awake, startling her in such a manner that she almost rolled right onto Shroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Recovering from her earlier scare, Karis sat up and stretched, her Pokemon slowly rousing around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today’s the day I win my first Gym Badge. Or, I try to, at least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand through her messy mop of curls, Karis allowed her vision to slowly come back into focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as she’d rather place her head back on the pillow and sleep until the end of the world, Karis knew it was probably best to get a head start now if she wanted to score a challenge before late. Besides, she was almost there anyway; arriving early might give her some extra time to explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to stand from her spot on the floor, but a large weight held her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis’ line of sight turned downwards, falling upon a lump of brown fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. The Eevee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little guy...or girl.” She gently woke the resting creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eevee blinked it’s large eyes open, greeting the world with a large yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis’ Pokemon, now having noticed the new addition, gathered around their trainer’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too close.” She warned. She didn’t want to terrorize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eevee, however, seemed to be just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hoisted itself out of Karis’ hold and bounded up to Mac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to touch his muzzle to the Pokemon’s soft fur, but the Eevee lifted a paw and batted playfully at his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac shook out his mane, gently pushing it backwards, yet the little creature would have none of it, running circles around the Mudbray’s forelegs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Karis, a little lost for action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like Eevee likes you, Mac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon sighed, putting a hoof out to cease the Eevee’s movements before it grew dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis rolled up her sleeping bag, working out the day’s plans, while her team entertained their stowaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing all her items back in her pack, Karis herded her partners outside the tent, making quick work of that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come time to hit the road, Karis noticed Eevee following her expectantly, it’s cotton-soft tail wagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you...want to travel with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon nodded, bouncing on it’s paws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis unhooked a Pokeball from her belt and offered it to the Eevee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time, it collided with the object in her hands, allowing itself to be sucked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The capsule shook only once, indicating that Karis succeeded with her catch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eevee was immediately registered to her Pokedex. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A new Pokemon has been registered to your Pokedex.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rotom chirped</span>
  <em>
    <span>, “Eevee, female, a Hasty-natured Pokemon. Available moves are: Take-Down, Bite, Quick Attack, Swift. Congratulations.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard...Storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s Pokeball waggled in her grip, accepting her new title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis returned the rest of her Pokemon as well, save for Mac. The Mudbray was rather large for his species, standing around one point two meters, rather than just the one, so she figured it might be nice for him to stretch his long legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned happily into his trainer’s side while they strolled, helping her around any loose rocks or deep ditches as they finally entered the town of Turffield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be counting on you in our battle today.” She scratched Mac behind the ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon brayed in delight at her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, are you finally warming up to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac instantly pulled away, snorting in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis stopped for a moment, reaching into the side pocket of her bag, and pulled out a Wiki Berry—she’d been sure to stock up on plenty of flavorful berries back in Motostoke—offering it to the Mudbray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac was just about to close his jaws around the treat, when a large ball of white fluff barreled towards them, knocking Karis right off her feet. She fell backwards onto the dirt path from the impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inspecting her attacker, her eyes softened a little. It was just a Wooloo, rather young by the looks of it, who was staring hungrily at the berry still grasped in Karis’ hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac, witnessing the exchange, reached his head down and plucked the fruit from her clutches, nosing it towards the Wooloo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bleated happily, wasting no time in devouring the purple food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Wooloo!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squinting her eyes, Karis could make out a sturdy, red-headed man, covered head to toe in freckles, running desperately to the Wooloo. He looked rather familiar too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my stars, I am so, so sorry.” He apologised over and over again, extending a hand to help her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...okay.” Karis replied, standing from where she’d fallen. “My friend’s got a Wooloo; this happens all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m terribly sorry. She’s only a baby, always so curious about the world. I guess she just got away from me this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening himself, he chuckled. “Look at me, slamming right into you without even introducing myself. The name’s Milo, Turffield Gym Leader. Pleasant to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo! He was one of the Gym Leaders introduced at the Gym Challenge opening ceremony!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Karis.” She motioned to Mac, “This is Mac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo leaned down to investigate the Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a fine looking creature, and big too! A friend of mine out in Alola raises these. He runs a ranch, see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac swished his tail at Milo’s presence, and that was about all the hello he gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much of a talker, is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis chuckled. “Yeah...he’s a pretty chill guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what brings you to Turffield, Karis?” Milo tilted his head in question. “Are you a Gym Challenger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then I suppose you’re thinking of challenging my Gym. I’ll be looking forward to seeing what you bring to our battle. But, if you’re as good with Pokemon as you seem, then I’m sure it’ll be no struggle for you at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might have the faith to believe you if I’d actually managed to </span>
  </em>
  <span>win</span>
  <em>
    <span> something yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least he hadn't based her so-called “lack of struggle” off the fact that she was the Champion’s kid. That much she appreciated. Either he hadn’t put the pieces of her identity together yet, or he was just too polite to mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need directions, just keep on heading straight. You can’t miss it. Turffield’s a pretty small town, so it’s hard to get lost. Save for maybe Leon, that man could get lost anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis couldn’t help her amusement. “Oh, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo stared her down quizzically. “You know Leon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis froze for a moment, realizing her mistake. Well, no use in hiding it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s...my dad, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo snapped his fingers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> where I’ve seen you before. The name and the face were familiar, but I just couldn’t put them together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis couldn’t recall ever meeting Milo until today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Course I do!” He chirped, “I used to babysit you when you were little. Wow, look at you now, all grown up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t remember…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo waved her off. “It’s alright. You were really young then, maybe two or three, before my days as a Gym Leader even. Your father came out to Turffield a few times for expositions and motivational work. If Raihan wasn’t home, he'd bring you along, leave you at the farm with me. Rai’s sister and I went to school together. Naturally he and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> were pretty close too, so Leon trusted me. Man, the trouble you used to get into.” He laughed, “But it looks like you’ve straightened out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Karis joked. “My dad says I’m a little too much like my Pop for my own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo shook his head, “I could believe it.” Then he bent down and gathered Wooloo in his arms. The Normal-Type had taken to lazily lying down on the dirt path stretched before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d better head out; break time’s over. I just took a little time off to tend to the Wooloo before the next batch of Challengers roll in. I’ll be seeing you on the pitch, Karis!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis waved in return, “Sure...see you there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited until he’d vanished over the hill before turning to Mac. “What are the odds, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac gave her one of his shrugs, clip-clopping forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis rushed to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please excuse me while I fire up my tablet and go draw a picture of Shroom making curry because the mental image is too adorable for my heart to handle. </p><p>Also, how the hell does the main protagonist carry that giant pot around in their bag? Nintendo Logic amirite?</p><p>Anyway, stay safe, sleep in, have some cake, and feel free to join the Chairman Rose Elimination Squad in cancelling him. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scratch the Wild Area.</p><p>Turffield was unmistakably Karis' new favorite setting in all of Galar.</p><p>Just as Milo had said, the town was increasingly small, but it’s occupants were more than friendly. </p><p>Lush, green fields fenced off by wooden planks contained farm Pokemon of all kinds, ranging from Wooloo, to Miltank, and even Butterfree. </p><p>The Bug-Type Pokemon danced around her head, the flutter of their wings whipping up a tiny breeze.</p><p>She reached up, allowing a few specks of the pixie dust that fell from their bodies to land on her hand, instantly dissolving upon contact.</p><p>Mac’s loud hoof-steps kicked around dust as they traveled farther into town.</p><p>Karis also couldn’t help but admire the small, stone-wall cottages that lined the entrance streets. She waved at the townsfolk who greeted her. </p><p>At one point, Karis stopped beside a tattered-garden wall, as an old man softly strummed his guitar on his front porch, warbling an unfamiliar tune. The scene reminded her of when Raihan used to play in order to lull her away to sleep. Apparently Piers had taught him while they were still on their journey together. </p><p>The man paused when he noticed Karis’ presence. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I didn’t mean to intrude.”</p><p>He smiled, the wrinkles around the corner of his mouth turning slightly upwards. </p><p>“There’s no harm done, child. It’s not often I receive an audience these days.”</p><p>Karis returned his expression. “It sounded very nice.”</p><p>“Thank you, I appreciate your kind words.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Have a lovely rest of your day!”<br/>
He nodded to her, his fingers plucking at the strings once more. “You too.”</p><p>Refreshed by the man’s heartfelt-kindness, Karis and Mac continued on until they reached a three-way fork in the road. Small trails split off from either end of the main strip, laid out by roped wires. But the thing that really caught her eye, was the familiar hand waving in the air from next to a neon-red Pokemon Center. </p><p>“Hop!”</p><p>Karis bolted into a full-speed run, Mac struggling to stay in pace with how fast she was moving.</p><p>The two friends ran at each other, accidentally colliding on impact. </p><p>They fell to the ground in a tangled mess, laughing all the way. </p><p>“That’s the second time today I’ve been bowled over.” Karis commented as they helped each other to their feet.</p><p>Hop grinned. “Sorry about that. I guess we really don’t have off buttons, do we?”</p><p>“We wouldn’t be related if we did.” she joked.</p><p>Hop slung his arm around Karis, pulling her in for a sideways hug. “Great to see you! How’ve you been?”</p><p>Karis shrugged, pushing down the Galar Mine failures in an attempt to keep from spoiling her chipper mood. “I’m okay. Made it down Route Four in one piece, caught some new Pokemon, the usual.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Me too!” He exclaimed, but then sheepishly ran a hand through his dark-lavender hair. “I’d love to hang and show them off, but I’ve got my Gym Challenge soon. Sorry to run out on you like this.”</p><p>Karis’ heart sank a little that she didn’t have more time with her friend, but she pushed that off too.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, before I forget. The Chairman was here a minute ago. He was looking for you. I think he went up that hill.” Hop pointed to the fork leading left. </p><p>“Chairman Rose?”</p><p>Her friend shrugged. “He didn’t say why.”</p><p>Karis instantly stiffened. </p><p>The last thing she wanted to do was spend any more time with that wretched man than she’d already had to for the past thirteen years of her life.</p><p>But of course, the little voice in the back of her mind drove her onwards. </p><p>
  <em> “What would your dad think, should you refuse?” </em>
</p><p>“Well, I’m off.” Hop shifted his weight impatiently. “Maybe we’ll catch up later!”</p><p>Karis forced a smile, nodding in affirmation. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>Giving her a silent salute, Hop pivoted on his heel and pushed on towards the Turffield Stadium, which was just barely visible from her spot on the hill.</p><p>Inhaling a sharp breath, Karis returned Mac, instead bringing out Shroom. She always felt more at ease in awkward situations whenever she had the Foongus around. </p><p>The small Pokemon popped up onto his normal perch, cooing in confusion as to why his trainer seemed so frazzled. </p><p>“Just....keep your wits about you, ‘kay, Shrooom.”</p><p>Sensing that something was definitely up, Shroom narrowed his eyes, determined to fight tooth and nail to defend his trainer from whatever fears she faced.</p><p>Doing her best to hold her head high in confidence, Karis trekked her way up the steep incline, making sure not to stray from the main path. </p><p>As she ventured, Karis passed many interesting pieces of stone, each with glyphs carved into them. </p><p>She guessed it must have been the language of the ancients, as they were illegible to her, but the intricate lines and crevices certainly caught her attention.</p><p>“Gorgeous, aren’t they?”</p><p>Karis felt like she was frozen in place. </p><p>From the corner of her eye, she spotted Chairman Rose, standing at her side.</p><p>“The archeologists who discovered them,” he motioned to the large structures, “believe they tell the story of some mammoth phenomenon.”</p><p>Despite her dislike for the man beside her, like her Pop, Karis had a particular interest in historics. She couldn’t help her curiosity.</p><p>“The one with the black clouds, right?”</p><p>Rose smiled pridefully at her knowledge. “Correct. You know of the Darkest Day?”</p><p>Karis shook her head. “Only a little. Sonia mentioned something about it back in Motostoke.”</p><p>He nodded, “Sonia, such a bright, young woman. We have much to thank her and Professor Magnolia for.” </p><p>Then he turned to face Karis. “Why don’t you come here and have a look at this one?”</p><p>The Chairman’s hand invited her to an etching of sorts, spread out across the surface of a hill. </p><p>“What is that?” She breathed, her eyes wide with wonder. </p><p>The lines formed a colossal creature, it’s jaws wide open, breathing out a spiral of what she assumed to be fire. Below it were smaller, more feeble figures, cowering in its wake.</p><p>“The Grande Finale.” Rose answered. “I’ve been to see it many times, but there’s something about it that’s always confused me.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Chairman Rose gripped the wire siding in his hands. “The legend of the Darkest Day states that there were Dynamax occurrences all throughout the region. But this glyph here only depicts the one. Why do you suppose that is?”</p><p>Karis flicked her eyes back and forth across the scene. “Maybe it’s The Hero, defeating the chaos?”</p><p>“Or, history has it wrong,” the Chairman muttered under his breath, “and there was only one. One alone to place fear into the hearts of Galar. Perhaps it even meant to rule.”</p><p>“Either way, didn’t The Hero quell the Pokemon?” Karis pondered aloud.</p><p>“Karis, my dear, a beast like that can never be put to rest. Instead it hides, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.”</p><p>None of Chairman Rose’s words were making any sense.</p><p>“Are you saying it might come back?”</p><p>“I’m saying that should another like it resurface, the consequences of interference could be very, <em> very </em> grave.”</p><p>Karis shuddered at the dark turn his voice had taken.</p><p>Then his eyes lost their look of malice and his features became friendly once more.</p><p>“Oh, but I must offer my apologies. I don’t mean to scare you with old nursery tales.”</p><p>
  <em> Sure, but why do I get the feeling it’s not just nursery tales you’re trying to scare me with? </em>
</p><p>His words felt much more like a warning than a history lesson.</p><p>“That’s alright.” She lied. “I’ve heard them all before.”</p><p>“I suppose you have. Now, won’t you walk with me? I do believe we’re headed to the same destination.”</p><p>Karis shifted uncomfortably. On one hand, she <em> really </em> didn’t want any more interaction with this man, yet on the other, she was too polite to say no.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Splendid.”</p><p>He picked up his stride again, leaving Karis to catch up. </p><p>“You know, Karis, the League has high hopes for you.”</p><p>“They...do?”</p><p>Chairman Rose laughed. “Of course! You’re to be the next Champion, after all.”</p><p>Karis shrugged, casting her eyes downwards. </p><p>“I’m not sure. I don’t know if I’m really cut out for it.”</p><p>The Chairman stopped, giving her a stern look. </p><p>“Now, Karis. You certainly can’t be thinking of giving up on the title.”</p><p>“I never said I was, I just-”</p><p>He didn’t let her finish. </p><p>“Imagine what your family would think should you fail to succeed.”</p><p>Karis retreated further into herself. </p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“<em> I </em> could never accept a child of mine straying so far from the path I’d built for them.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll just see what happens then.”</p><p>The Chairman smiled, but it wasn’t genuine, she could tell. </p><p>“Good. I’m glad we’re both in understanding. The League is where you belong, Karis. It’s where you <em> need </em> to be.”</p><p>Karis nodded obediently, but a shiver up her spine said that Rose wasn’t telling her something. And whatever that <em> something </em> was, she knew it couldn’t be good. </p><p>So she switched the subject. </p><p>“What’re you doing at the Stadium, Chairman?”</p><p>“Didn’t your father tell you?” He asked.</p><p>Karis replied with a blank stare.</p><p>The Chairman laughed.</p><p>“Well, I'm certainly sorry to spoil the surprise. He wanted to see your first match.”</p><p>Karis felt like throwing up. </p><p>Not only did she have the Chairman breathing down her neck today, but her Dad was coming to witness her failure of a match?</p><p>She reached to her left shoulder where Shroom had been impatiently giving Chairman Rose his best death-glare. She squeezed his tiny hands in her own.</p><p>“I’ve always meant to ask you about that little friend of yours.” Rose reached out to pet the Foongus, but Shroom would have none of it. He threateningly dispersed a small bout of his Stun-Spore, though not enough to do any damage.</p><p>The Chairman retracted his hand, holding back a scowl. </p><p>Karis guessed he wasn’t used to being refused his way, but if Shroom didn’t like you, then that was that.</p><p>“Shroom was a gift from my Pop.” Karis explained. “Marnie and Hop both had a Pokemon, so...my parents didn’t want me to feel left out.”</p><p>“I can tell he’s quite...protective.”</p><p>Shroom nodded proudly as though to tell him off with, <em> “That’s right, fucker.” </em></p><p>Karis suppressed a snicker. She’d always assumed that if Shroom could talk, he’d have the mouth of a sailor.</p><p>No longer wanting to engage in conversation with the other, it seemed, the pair resumed their tense stroll in silence.</p><p>They were approaching the gaping front of the Turffield Stadium, when the Chairman halted again, indicating for Karis to go on without him. </p><p>“You go ahead. I’m going to wait here for your father.”</p><p>“I won’t be able to see him before the match?”</p><p>“I’m afraid there’s not enough time.” He sounded apologetic, but Karis doubted as much.</p><p>“I can wait-”</p><p>“Oh, no.” He waved her on, “I can’t hold up such an important event. Besides, he’ll probably lose his way anyway. We’d be here till dawn.”</p><p>That made enough sense for her to go along with. </p><p>“Maybe after, then?”</p><p>“Of course not,” The Chairman spoke as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, “He’s got too busy a schedule today. Some other time, I’m sure.”</p><p><em> And since when did </em> you <em> get to delegate when I get to spend time with my own father? What? Do I have to make an appointment to be his kid or some shit? </em></p><p>She’d make sure to vent about this to her uncle Piers later. Or maybe even Raihan, though she wouldn’t put it past her Pop to storm the League Headquarters and deck the Chairman himself.</p><p>“Run along now, it’s best not to keep the Leader waiting.”</p><p>Realizing that her pleas would get her absolutely nowhere, Karis hung her head in defeat. </p><p>“Oh...I guess it can’t be helped then.”</p><p>“Good girl.” He addressed her as though she were some sort of well-trained Arcanine. Which in a sense, Karis supposed she was. She’d been raised on the high morals of treating everyone with respect, and not talking back to the adults around her. Even though Piers let it slide more than often when she started raving about the antics of others, she still liked to consider herself a well-natured individual. So she compiled, offering no counter argument.</p><p>Shroom, however, heard her soft, sorrowful whine and puffed out his muffin-top head, prepared to square up with Chairman Rose right there, right now—she was almost tempted to let him too—but instead, Karis plucked him off her shoulder blade and hugged the Pokemon close to her chest. </p><p>“It’s okay, Shroom...I mean, I guess it kinda isn’t, but we’ll wave at Dad out on the pitch, alright?”</p><p>
  <em> And maybe flip off the Chairman while we're at it. </em>
</p><p>Breathing in deeply, Karis did her best to exhale all her nerves, keeping in mind Piers’ words from the night before. </p><p>
  <em> “Remember, as Gym Leaders, we’re not here to break you down. We’re here to build you up and help you grow. No one will judge you for taking your time.” </em>
</p><p>“Right.” She spoke to herself, “No one will judge me for taking my time.”</p><p><em> No one except for the Big Man Upstairs, and no, that’s </em> not <em> Arceus. </em></p><p>Stepping forward, the green, glass sliding doors separated, inviting her through. </p><p>When she entered the building, she saw Hop, carrying himself with pride. </p><p>“Karis!” His face lit up when he spotted her.</p><p>“Hi.” Karis cut straight to the point, “How’d you do?”</p><p>Hop held out a shiny, gold-and-green object, it’s polished exterior glinting in the natural light. </p><p>“I’ve got my first badge! The Challenge was <em> nothing </em>. All I had to do was herd some Wooloo—which we all know I’m great at that—and then I wiped the floor with Milo so hard, I don’t think the janitor will need to mop for weeks!”</p><p>Normally, Karis would have cackled at Hop’s...enthusiasm, but she was practically too nervous to see straight. </p><p><em> That’s just lovely. I’ve got the Chairman </em> and <em> Dad watching my match, and now Hop is leaps and bounds ahead of me. Some Champion </em> I’ll <em> make. </em></p><p>But instead of speaking her mind, she jump-started her filter and congratulated her friend. Who was she to step on his moment?</p><p>“Wow, that’s great, Hop! I’m glad!”</p><p>He nodded feverishly, “It’s off to Hulbury next. But, hey, isn’t it your turn now?”</p><p>Karis shrugged, trying to seem unbothered when really, she was dying inside.</p><p>“That seems to be the case.”</p><p>“Good luck!” He clapped her on the shoulder, an encouraging glint in his eye. “You’ll do great. You’re amazing with Pokemon, I’m sure you’ll slide through Milo’s challenge with flying colors. I believe in you, Karis!” He called the last bit over his shoulder as he headed back out into the sun.</p><p>
  <em> Thanks, Hop. Hopefully your faith won’t be misplaced. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Side Note: Since someone asked for it, I haven't finished my drawing of Shroom with his curry yet (dw I shall link when it's done) but this is an earlier <a href="https://twitter.com/1800EatYourKale/status/1345887237200891904">drawing</a> of him that I did when I first came up with his concept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You thought you were getting Sonia………...you thought wrong. </p><p>Lmao y’all should see the instagram DMs me and my friend have over this story. It gets real wild XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiii, Sorry I was gone for a few days, I was playing in the Player's Cup 3 so I did't get any wiring done until like, last night lol. Anyway, Karis and the gang are back now, so enjoyyy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The metal bench was cold beneath Karis’ legs as she laced the final knot on her shoes. Her fingers shook while she worked, causing the tight strings to come undone for the third time. Thoughts ran wild in her head, creating a rift between headspace and the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a tiny tap on the ankle brought Karis back down to Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Shroom. The Foongus had taken notice of his trainer’s distance and finished tying the shoe himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis mustered up a thankful smile for the Pokemon blinking reassuringly up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom cooed and bounced around, waving his tiny arms in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He certainly was excited. She wished she could share his energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom formed tiny fists, punching aggressively at the air as though he were battling Arceus itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, and Shroom ceased his movements, satisfied that his charades had succeeded in lifting her spirits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding out Shroom’s Pokeball, Karis returned her wingman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you’ll get your chance.” She whispered, pressing the cool metal against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooking the Pokeball onto one of the magnetic clips at her side, Karis stood and adjusted the straps of the bag on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this, Karis. Remember what Uncle Piers said. Take your time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand brushed over her Pokebelt again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your friends are with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a slow, deep, calming breath, Karis relaxed her body, placing one foot in front of the other, crossing ever closer to the challenge pitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the doors slid open, Karis didn’t even dare to look up at the Viewer’s Box, knowing exactly who stood behind the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could practically feel the stare of harsh judgement boring into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Challenger Zero-Zero-Six?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blonde man with an outrageous mustache greeted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis nodded, still too nervous to say a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man motioned to the pitch in front of them, and Karis’ heart couldn’t help but melt a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond the green gates were grassy pastures filled with Wooloo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some stood in clusters while others grazed alone, but the whole scene stirred something nostalgic in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your challenge,” the referee began, “is to herd all twenty Wooloo onto those mats by the hay bales.” He pointed out a stack of golden-brown round bales piled atop each other. “You are allowed the usage of one Pokémon to do so and it doesn’t matter your method. However, it’s not as easy as it sounds. In the second and third fields, you’ll face obstacles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of obstacles?” Karis prayed it wasn’t anything that would embarrass her </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shrugged. “Milo likes to switch it up each time, so I couldn’t tell you, but trust in your partner as well as yourself, and you’re sure to get the job done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ref opened the gate. “Well, Challenger, it’s time for you to choose your Pokémon. Good luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis entered the field, its soft grass crunching lightly beneath the soles of her shoes. She used the sound to ground herself, letting the cleats dig further into the earth as though she were rooting herself in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Choose my Pokémon…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis thought for a moment, not wanting to rush her decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be Shroom. I love him, but he’s too slow. Storm, maybe? She seems energetic enough. But...then again, I only caught her today. We’ve had no time to train together, and I’ll need to save Harvey for the battle, so...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She snatched Mac’s Pokeball from it’s spot on her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has to be you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing the object high in the air, Karis revealed the Mudbray as her assistant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac landed in front of her, snorting and tossing his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that mat? We’ve got to herd the Wooloo that way. All of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, determination evident in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing is...how?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we come at them from both sides?” This was definitely more Hop and her Dad’s territory than hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis pointed left, “Mac, you go that way! I’ll go right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They split from the middle surrounding the pasture’s occupants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her idea worked well...on paper that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While ideally, boxing the Wooloo in </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> get them moving as one pack, unfortunately there were twenty of them and only one of Karis and Mac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of running as a collective, the Wooloo broke off into smaller groups, scrambling every which way to escape their charging opponents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, it only had them sprinting in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis and Mac met back up in the middle, frustrated and a bit out of breath. She could practically hear the Chairman’s taunting voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what the future Champion looks like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The challenge probably hadn’t been this difficult for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you’re not Hop, remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her steel-blue gaze reappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your time. Do this your way. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. Think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t matter your method.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac,” she regained her Pokemon’s drifting attention, “you stay here until I call you. I’m going to see if I can round them up a different way. Your job is to corral any stragglers, ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac shrugged in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wooloo parted, creating a path as Karis traversed across the field to her large, blue target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling down on the padded surface, her mind went into formula mode, praying this would work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Karis was no Wooloo expert, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know a few things about a certain one named, Barley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing in life that Hop’s partner cherished more than his trainer, it was Karis’ Sticky Sweet-and-Spicy Honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she happened to have all the ingredients on hand to make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If this doesn’t fucking work, then I’m sold straight out of braincells. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the knapsack off her shoulders, Karis fished out her bowl and spoon, two Pecha Berries, a Tomato Berry, and a jar of Honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to waste anymore time, she didn’t bother with precision—these were Wooloo, they wouldn’t care—instead just mashing all the ingredients together into a paste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furiously mixing, a sweet aroma began to waft up from the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, maybe she should have thought this one through a bit more as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the now-aloof Pokemon caught scent of Karis’ abstract creation, all hell broke loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole herd stampeded in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her profanities were cut off by a faceful of wool as one of the Wooloo bowled her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bleated happily and reached down to snuffle her hand, giving it tender licks while it’s friends all crowded around the bowl, pushing and shoving to reach the mixture.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mac got off pretty easy, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mudbray in question had pushed through the flock of hungry Pokemon, looking down at his trainer with mild concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself back up, still surrounded by cloud-soft wool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we braved the first round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tattered, wooden gate opened, granting them access into the second pasture.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll face obstacles in the second and third fields.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, I guess now is the time to really have my wits about me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Brushing the grass stains and hoof prints off of her uniform, Karis took a firm step forward, her shoulders pressed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She refused to let the Chairman see her sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flock of Wooloo followed willingly behind her, most likely assuming they were about to get more treats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d gained their trust—or at the very least, their stomachs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, a loud yipping noise broke a few bars of her confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four barking Yamper came skittering towards them, their tails wagging from side to side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>High-pitched cries of excitement split through Karis’ hearing, and she knew if she allowed it to go on, the Wooloo would flee. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But how do I get rid of them? Come on, Karis, what do you know about Yamper that might help you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she thought of her Aunt Sonia’s. Out of any Pokémon she’d ever met, Karis figured that Sonia’s Yamper had the smallest attention span of them all. He only ever wanted to play, and his mind moved a mile a minute, distractedly jumping from one thing to the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling down, Karis grabbed a large stick that had fallen from one of the side-trim bushes. She waved it in front of the Yampers’ faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their big, green eyes lit up at the sight of a new toy, immediately forgetting about their task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want it?” She spoke in a high-pitched voice, making them even more excited about the game of fetch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go get it!” Karis threw the branch to the other side of the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Yamper chased after it, racing each other to see who got there first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they tussled over the object, Karis and Mac led the Wooloo onto the second mat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Round two complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final set of gates separated in her wake, and Karis braced herself for another pack of yapping Yamper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she was instead met with a garden Labyrinth, and guarding the entrance was a Boltund.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon prowled in front of the hedge, obstructing the path to her final destination. It must have been only the smallest bit shorter than Mac, with hackles raised and lips drawn back in a subtle snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no cooking tricks or stick throwing tactics that could get her out of this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Karis wanted to get through this Pokemon, she’d have to battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac was already pawing the ground, accepting their challenge. His nostrils flared in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud bark, the Boltund charged forward, causing the herd of Wooloo to flee from Karis’ company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Mac reared up to meet it, the two locking themselves in combat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boltund snapped at Mac’s heels while the Mudbray kicked out to drive it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reassuring herself that her Pokemon could handle it—he had the type advantage after all—, Karis moved towards the largest break-out group, herding them from behind towards the styrofoam surface, before turning back for the others, maneuvering them around the spread of trim and trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She counted in her mind as they assembled by the hay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>16, 17, 18, 19...I’m missing one!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Frantically turning in a circle, she spotted a lone Wooloo shivering in the corner. She must have run right by it in her hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving slowly to keep from startling it further, Karis approached the nervous Pokemon, but two more Bolthund blocked her path. The electric hounds stalked in her direction, slowly driving her footsteps backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis wracked her brain for a way around them. There was no way she’d be able to outrun these creatures, and while Bolthund were normally incredibly friendly, they were also loyal to their trainers, carrying out every command to the fullest. She guessed that these particular Pokemon were instructed to keep trainers from passing through the field, which meant they wouldn’t go down easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blur of brown pulled Karis from her bout of hesitation, and she stumbled back a few paces as Mac barreled past her, their first encounter hot on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac!” She shouted, her voice shrill with worry. The Ground-Type was lucky enough to have been blessed with the Stamina ability, but this was an uneven match up with three Bolthund who were very clearly trained for guard-work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care, more focused on ensuring Wooloo's safety rather than his own. Of course Karis knew the opposing Pokemon probably wouldn’t lay a paw on the Wooloo, but their performance seemed to have convinced Mac otherwise. In his mind, they’d threatened harmless Pokemon as well as an innocent trainer, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis’ eyes couldn’t keep track with how fast the four Pokemon were moving. Her vision became nothing but a blur of brown, white, and yellow, accompanied by the sound of direct hits and cries of aggression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then something happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her surroundings encased themselves in a blinding, blue light that only grew stronger, towering over it’s opponents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground beneath her shook, grass and rock tearing from force. Almost like…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An Earthquake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis turned her head away to shield her eyes, tumbling to the ground from the shockwaves ripping through the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body was violently thrown back and forth, and Karis was sure she’d be covered in blotches of purple and blue by the next hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the quaking finally ceased, Karis lifted her gaze, marveling at what she saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive Mudsdale stood protectively in front of her, the Bolthund unconscious at its hooves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon reared in triumph, striking the ground once more in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Mac?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac swished his tail in response, turning back to face his trainer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his wide muzzle to the ground, nudging her upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Karis was back on her feet, Mac approached the final Wooloo, giving it a gentle push towards it’s friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon lifted a hoof, but stayed in place, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac nosed the Wooloo again, guiding it to the hay bales with one of his bulky shoulders, Karis following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little creature cried out with joy once it reunited with it’s pasture-mates, pressing it’s tiny face into the Mudsdale’s leg with thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac watched, an affectionate gleam in his eye, as it vanished among the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis couldn’t couldn’t contain her laugh at the display. “You big softie.” She observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac started, tossing his head like he’d been caught in a crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t deny it.” Karis teased, patting the Pokemon’s flank. “You know you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, shoving her with his nose, but didn’t flee from her touch when she reached up to scratch his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac responded with one of his sighs, reverting back into his careless, nonchalant state. His job was done, and now he wanted a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Challenger.” A robotic voice boomed over the loudspeaker. “You’ve successfully completed the Turrfield Gym Challenge. Please proceed to the Battle Stadium.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis returned her newly-evolved Pokemon, wading her way through plush fiber to the expansive green staircase that Milo waited behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all or nothing now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd furiously cheered when Karis entered the battle pitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her best to drown out the sound. She’d momentarily forgotten how big of an event the Gym battles were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis flinched when a commentator’s announcement spilled over the loudspeaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This marks the official Gym match between Milo, the Gym Leader, and Number Zero-Zero-Six, the Challenger! The battle rules are as follows: each trainer will be permitted the use of two Pokemon; substitutions are restricted. The battle is over when one side is unable to continue. Trainers, please choose your first Pokemon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Milo already had his mind made up, sending out Gossifleur as his first choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gossifleur. That’s a Grass Type If I’m going to win this battle, I have to start out strong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case,” she hissed through gritted teeth, “You’re my first choice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairs threw Harvey’s pokeball, catching it again on it’s recoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Scorbunny appeared, tapping his feet hastily in anticipation. With Harvey’s Fire-Type moves, she’d have an advantage over Milo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you know your types, huh?” The Leader commented. “But don’t let that boost your ego. You never know what could happen in a match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis didn’t respond. Instead, she shut her eyes and brought herself back to last night, under the stars, listening to the sound of the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The haze of anxiety slowly began to fade as she drew her mind back down into the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A battle is an in-the-moment experience. I have to stay focused. No more internal screaming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Battle begin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo made the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Gossifleur, you heard the man, let’s send them packing with Magical Leaf!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvey, dodge and use Ember!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two base-form Pokemon danced around each other, Harvey staying clear of Gossifleur’s Magical Leaf, yet the distance between them kept the Scorbunny from landing any hits.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gossifleur’s using Magical Leaf to keep itself out of range from any of our attacks. Milo probably assumed I’d start with a super effective move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, he can’t dodge what he can’t see</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvey, use Sand Attack, then use Double Kick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey wasted no time whipping up sand into Gossifleur’s vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gossifleur, Clear the dust with Rapid Spin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo stayed right on top of Karis’ strategy, but Harvey outsped his opponent, causing Gossifleur to take a direct hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It cried out as the contact sent it flying back towards it’s trainer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I certainly wasn’t expecting that!” Milo applauded her, “That was some quick thinking! But we won’t let it happen again! Gossifleur, Use Magical Leaf!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, this time, Karis was ready for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvey, get behind it, then use Ember!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick and successful Ember sealed the deal on Gossifleur’s fate. It used up so much energy keeping Harvey at bay in the beginning, that its drive eventually ran out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gossifleur is unable to battle! The round goes to Scorbunny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo returned his fainted Pokemon, smiling as he did so. “Good job, Gossifleur. You were wonderful, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his face grew serious. “We’re not going to be done that easy, though! We’re tough as weeds! Now, Eldegoss, I'm counting on you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He revealed his final Pokemon, an Eldegoss of a regal manner. It carried itself with an eerie calm that reminded her somewhat of Mac, though maybe not as aloof as her beloved Mudsdale.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little bit more. I’ve just got to get through his next Pokemon, and then this whole nightmare can be over. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reminded herself, feeling the panic of another match up overwhelming her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Harvey, use Ember one more time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast.” Milo countered, holding out his Pokeball. “It’s time for you to witness the Power of Dynamaxed Pokemon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled Eldegoss, allowing his Dynamax Band to react with the capsule in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re about to be uprooted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo threw the now-oversized Pokeball back onto the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eldegoss returned, surrounding itself in a flash of red, growing larger than life like a Moltres rising from the ashes of fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it’s height reached maximum capacity, the Grass-Type released a roar that was much too terrifying for a creature that friendly-looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use Max-Overgrowth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvey, Dodge it!” She shouted, her voice frantic.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But the Scorbunny had nowhere to hide. Large seeds surrounded him on all sides, creating thick vines that pummeled him into the Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attack was a direct hit, deeming Karis’ partner unable to battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scorbunny is unable to battle, which means the round goes to Eldegoss! Both contestants are now down to their final Pokemon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shrill whoops and hollers of their audience only amplified in volume as the match came down to the wire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Karis,” Milo asked, “which one of your Pokemon will take on my Eldegoss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis reached for her final choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s only one Pokemon who can win this with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one you’ll never beat.” She told him. “Prepare for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> most trusted partner, Shroom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out her wrist, allowing the Pokeball to react with her own Dynamax Band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite having never been in the presence of a mushroom this monstrous, Karis had to say, Dynamax Shroom was pretty fucking boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eldegoss, use Max Strike! Let’s lower their speed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop them, Shroom! Take it down with Max Ooze!” Karis remembered the name of the Max Poison move from her battle classes in school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Max Strike did a sizable amount of damage to Shroom, Eldegoss were weak to Poison Types, causing Shroom’s attack to weigh heavier on Milo’s Pokemon. However, it remained standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, Eldegoss! Max Strike, once more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max Ooze again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, the attacks met in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed against each other, fighting for dominance, but it seemed that Shroom wanted it more, the Max ooze winning their tie,  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hit Milo’s Pokemon head on, and that marked the end of Eldegoss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reverted back to normal size, crashing to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom returned to his normal height still in one piece, though Karis could tell he was a bit drained from his first Dynamax Endeavor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooped her partner up in her arms and hugged him close. She was so relieved, she could cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it, Shroom! We made it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom cheered with her, hopping up to take his place on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They high-fived each other, crossing the pitch to shake hands with Milo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Karis. You’ve earned your first badge. The Grass Badge.” Milo held out a shiny, golden object with a green leaf painted in the middle of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She accepted the prize, holding it up to show Shroom, who marveled at the object, clutching it tight in his tiny hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done. Though I had no doubt you’d pull through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis looked up when Milo reached down to ruffle her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made me a proud Gym Leader today. Thanks for the great match.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis returned the gesture. “Thanks for...believing in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the Chairman’s Viewer Box as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unlike some.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the locker room, redressed in her normal attire,  Karis looked at the badge in her palm. She knew she should be excited, over the moon with joy that she’d won, but the only thing she felt was relief, a thankfulness that the match was over and she could move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d beaten Milo, she’d proven to the Chairman that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> completely useless, she’d gotten what she came here for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why did she feel absolutely nothing at all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis curled her hand tighter around the prize, it’s metal edges digging deep into the palm of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was she kidding? Of course she knew why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For most trainers, winning a gym badge brought them one step closer to their dream, but with every Gym she’d challenge, Karis was taking one step further away from hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you can’t think about that right now, remember? Don’t you want them to be proud of you? You have to do this Karis; it’s for the best. Remember what the Chairman said? Imagine what Dad and Pop would think if you backed out now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo was standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hi Milo. Don’t worry, I’ll clear out in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s alright.” He assured her.  “I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concern in his eyes put her slightly on edge, yet Milo had been nothing but kind to her today. Who was she to walk away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis allowed Milo to help her off the bench and she followed him out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her down a short, green corridor that connected to an expansive outside field. Karis' eyes widened as she entered into Hop-heaven. Milo must have had hundreds of Wooloo, as much like her Gym Challenge, they covered the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the pair simply stood in the silence, taking in the cool, summer air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Milo spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karis, let me ask you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted uncomfortably. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you battle, what do you think about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis was taken aback at the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> she think about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...I guess I just focus on what I have to do to get through the next Pokemon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gym Leader nodded. “Okay, now let me ask you this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you battle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” This one really stumped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you battle?” Milo repeated the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...to win the Gym Challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a Gym Leader,” Milo continued, crouching down to scratch a passing Wooloo under its chin, “I’ve seen many different types of trainers. All of them have their own reason for battling, though the root of those reasons stemmed from the fact that battling was what they loved to do. It was how they grew closer to their Pokemon. But you? I saw no fire in your eyes when I handed you that badge, only relief, and during your Challenge, a fight was a last resort.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis dropped her head. She’d been sold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when you find what it is you want in life, I hope you put your heart into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze immediately flashed up to Milo’s smiling face. She could tell he was being genuinely honest. There were no traces of mockery or disappointment in his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you shouldn’t doubt yourself so much. Even if it’s not your favorite thing, you are a talented trainer. Your Pokemon trust you. Your Mudsdale would have never evolved in the way he did if he wasn’t determined to ensure that his friends were safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis felt the ache in her chest begin to grow lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re going to do some real good in this world, Karis.” Milo assured her, “No matter how you do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I like to think I might.” She admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. “You will. I always saw something special in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That...means a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
.......</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't impressed."</p><p>"Of course not, she's no Leon. She never will be. Pathetic if you ask me."</p><p>"Didn't you say yourself that the League was where she needed to be?"</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>"Unfortunately, having her in our grasp seems to be the only way to keep him in place."</p><p>"What do you mean by that, sir?"</p><p>"I <em>mean</em>, the day is almost here. I can feel it. And when it comes, we will need him."</p><p>"You know he'll refuse?"</p><p>"....Not if we have something to bargain with."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know who is the bigger MVP at this point: Mac, Milo, or Shroom?</p><p>It has also just occurred to me that Oleana is the Vice President and not a secretary, but you know what? This is my domain now, so she is remaining demoted to secretary.</p><p>Lastly, I know that the challenge doesn’t go exactly like this, but I was rewatching the episode of the anime where Serena has her Rhyhorn performance and wins it just by what she already knows about Rhyhorn and I thought it would be fun to do something similar with Karis.</p><p>We just resent canon in this house.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I can't write fillers, okay? If I'm not putting my characters through heavy emotional pain, I literally don't know what I'm doing. So please excuse if this chapter is actual trash lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After wrapping up her chapter at the Turffield Stadium, Karis decided to head to the Pokemon Center and allow her partners a well-deserved break. They’d certainly worked hard today, especially those who’d participated in her Gym Challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Turffield only had one Pokemon Center to offer, thankfully it was only a short trek up a hill from the stadium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entrance to the magenta-toned space, Karis was greeted by the resident Nurse Joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Pokemon Center!” The woman’s tone was bright and cheery, “Would you like to rest your Pokemon?” She had a thick Turffield drawl in her voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Karis approached the counter, placing her Pokeballs in the tray beside the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a few minutes, but you’re welcome to wait over there.” Nurse Joy motioned to a row of cushioned, white chairs overlooked by an expansive wall-to-wall window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping out of the way to allow the next client through, Karis traversed across the tiled floor and settled herself in the open sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared out at the placid plains of Turffield. Grass still stretched as far as the eye could see, but now, positioned at a higher altitude, Karis could make out scattered patches of stone houses lining dirt roads. It really did remind her of her childhood days spent at her grandmother’s house in Postwick with her dads and Hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the very thought had summoned them, Karis’s Rotom phone buzzed in her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding the device out, a message caught her eye. It was from Raihan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pop of the Year - 14:52</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Kar! Your dad told me you won your first match! Congrats!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Karis typed out a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 14:53</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, she was met with an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pop of the Year - 14:53</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t wait for our battle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karis’ hands hovered over her keyboard, frozen in place. She’d struggled immensely just to get through Milo’s Gym, and from what Karis’d heard, the Challenges only became more and more difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I’ll ever reach you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what she wanted to say, but instead she settled for a little, white lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 14:55</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I certainly won’t make it easy for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pop of the Year - 14:56</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll bet! You are my daughter after all!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right...” She muttered in a hushed whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the conversation, Karis decided she was in need of a distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>The God Squad</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 14:58</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heyyyyy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 14:58</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I demand your attention, Fuckers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunkle Piers - 14:59</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, you’re 13</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Resident Dumbass - 15:00</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's practically an adult</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunkle Piers - 15:00</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not an adult until you’re 25 and paying full rent and taxes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>God - 15:01</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you weren’t an adult until you watched teletubbies at 3am while eating freshly ordered pizza?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Resident Dumbass - 15:01</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marnie, what the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>God - 15:02</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I said what I said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunkle Piers - 15:02</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus, Marnie, go ahead and just expose me like that, why don’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Resident Dumbass - 15:03 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>EYE-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 15:04</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the greatest thing I have witnessed in my entire span of existence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunkle Piers - 15:04</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m disowning all of you. Where are your parents?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 15:05</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re practically my other dad at this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunkle Piers - 15:05</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did not consent to this adoption.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Resident Dumbass - 15:06</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In that case, we’re free loaders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunkle Piers - 15:06</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still refuse</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 15:06</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MAKE ME YOUR CHILD DAMNIT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunkle Piers - 15:07</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>N O</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 15:07</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t sign the papers I’m telling everyone about your secret love for Hallmark Movies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crunkle Piers - 15:07</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is blackmail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>God - 15:08</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suffer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karis did her best to cover up the loud snort that escaped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She engaged herself in conversation with her friends for the rest of her wait, her mind momentarily filing the guilt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karis?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis’ head snapped up from where she and Marnie had gone back to harassing Piers about his secret love for RomComs, when Nurse Joy called her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the phone back into her pocket and rose to collect her partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pleased to report that your Pokemon are well rested and feeling much better.” Nurse Joy allowed Karis to reattach the capsules to her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, is there anything else I can help you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Karis thought for a moment, “can you tell me how to get to the second Challenge Gym?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure! That would be Nessa’s Gym in Hulbury.” Nurse joy clapped her hands together. “Just head outside and take right. If you keep going straight, route five should dump you right out into town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis sighed in relief at now having some sort of direction. The last thing she wanted to do was end up like her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again, Nurse Joy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. You have a good day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving goodbye, Karis retreated back out the sliding door, only to once again be stopped by her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Hop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Resident Dumbass - 15:30</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, where are you right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 15:31</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OMW to Hulbury, why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Resident Dumbass - 15:31</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still out on Route 5. Wanna meet up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karis cracked a half-smile at the thought of meeting her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 15:32</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll bring the blowtorches if you get the Rapidash-Trailer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Resident Dumbass - 15:33</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. Where else would we hide the bodies?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me - 15:33</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sdjfhjh see you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting her phone away—for the last time, this time—Karis shrugged her bag further over her shoulders, taking a deep breath and what she thought was a step in the right direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, as eager as Karis was to get out onto Route Five and discover what wonders awaited her, she was a little resentful to leave Turffield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just so calm, and peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’ll have to come back sometime, won’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off the regret, she pushed on straight until she reached the edge of town, making a right onto Route Five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Similar to Route Four, this path was also scattered with various farms and pastures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surrounding Pokémon remained relatively friendly as well; Karis guessed it was comparable to the situation down in the mines. With so many breeders around, the presence of humans was more than likely a daily occurrence for these creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A small group of Chinchino, dashed out from the tall grass, scampering around her legs, and she had to be extra mindful not to trip over one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They seem quite fond of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis removed her eyes from the excitable Pokemon, focusing them instead on a short, blonde woman, who stood just outside a cottage-like building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I suppose…” Karis took in the area. “What is this place?” she asked, pointing to the settlement behind the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Forgive me.” The woman responded. “This is the Pokemon Nursery. Here we take care of your Pokemon for a while. Are you looking to leave a Pokemon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis shook her head. “No, I’m just passing through. I’m heading to Hulbury, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman put her hands on her hips, smiling. “I see, you’re a Gym Challenger. Well, good luck, then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m most likely going to need it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep going straight from here and you’ll reach the connecting bridge from Route Five to Hulbury.” The woman sent Karis on her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Repeating her thanks, Karis bid the stranger farewell, walking on for a while, stopping occasionally to observe the wild Pokémon or harvest berries from their trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening was just beginning to make its arrival when she finally reached the stone walkway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis did a double take at it’s grand expansion, having to stand on the edge of her toes just to catch a glimpse of the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Karis wanted was to schlep her way across </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> monstrosity, so instead, she opted to do what any lazy teenager would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released her grand stallion from his Pokeball, deciding to use Mac as her mode of transportation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mudsdale shook out his hefty mane and glanced around as though to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s the danger?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s the matter, don’t worry. There’s just no way I’m walking the whole length of that bridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Pokémon snorted in disbelief, eying her smartly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So you want me to do it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he knelt down on his forelegs anyway and allowed her access to his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with him almost touching the ground, Karis still had to jump a little just to get on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach twisted with anxiety when he rose to his full height, her fingers twisting tighter into his coarse braids. It was a little nerve wracking being this high off the ground, but Mac, being the gentleman he was, waited until she was comfortably settled before he started moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon lazily dropped his head as they clomped along, his heavy footsteps echoing in the quiet air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis lightly stroked the Musdale’s neck while she examined the scenery around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One side of the stone banister laid claim to a far stretch of deciduous forest, while the other overlooked the wild area. From her position, she could make out the stony wilderness, connecting into Giant’s Cap and the Lake of Outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She halted her Pokémon in the direction of the overhang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Mac,” Karis leaned forward over his neck, her finger pointing to a towering structure just a little farther into the distance.  It’s wing-like structure drew out against the fading dusk, bright lights haloing it’s looming shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see the top of Hammerlocke stadium from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac looped his neck over the railing, stretching his nose towards the distant city as though he were trying to touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what Pop’s up too…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“KARIS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis started at a loud shout of her name, but Mac, however, simply backed up a few steps, sighing at the sight of Hop in full sprint, heading their way, his shoes slapping against the gray stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop!” Karis slid down off Mac’s back, wincing a bit at the drop from the gap of space between herself and the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop halted, doubled over panting when he reached them, but his eyes wide with wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arceus on high, is that your Mudbray from Motostoke?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis granted her partner’s shoulder a hardy pat. “Yep. He evolved during our Gym Challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome!” Hop held out a hand, and this time, Mac didn’t ignore him. He reached down to tap his nose to the boy’s outstretched palm, but still turned away, slightly disappointed, when he found that no food was involved in this exchange of greetings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Karis apologised, praying she hadn’t kept her friend out more than he needed to be. He probably could have made it to Hulbury by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop waved her off. “It's no inconvenience. I wanted to see you! I felt bad for running off like that after Turffield…” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's okay. I know we’re not obligated to be around each other anymore.” She offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her family shrugged. “Yeah, I know. But I miss that. Travelling is weird when you’re by yourself. So it’s nice that we could meet up like this. Anyway, Hulbury is just up ahead. I think it’ll be too late to challenge the Gym by the time we get there, so what do you say we grab some food at the Pokemon Center, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun!” Karis agreed, returning Mac to his capsulated place of residence. He’d done well for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like forever had passed since breakfast in Motostoke, and to be honest, she’d missed her friends. Life was different for her now. Before, she’d been in school with the luxury of seeing Marnie and Hop everyday, not to mention the amount of time she’d spent at their houses, waiting for Raihan or Leon to get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the present, however, that connection was gone. She was on her own, and with the impending pressure the Chairman seemed to insist upon throwing at her, a good friend was exactly what she needed right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karis quivered with laughter as Hop shook his head, burying himself into one of his grand stories about a Dynamax raid he’d been a part of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting a room at the Pokemon center for the night, the two had made their way down to the dining area, and were currently catching up over spicy sausage curry and a cobb salad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The young teen slammed his hands down on the table, “He just kept using Cosmic Power as if that would save him from a Max Geyser! So we lost the Gyarados, and I just about ripped that man’s head off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arceus on high, I would have been furious!” Karis snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop scoffed. “And you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t? You should have seen the thing, Kar! It was huge!” He sunk down further into the red booth. “Man...I really wanted that Gyarados…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis rolled her eyes at her best friend’s dramatics. “There will be others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Hop begrudgingly agreed. “But, if I ever see that Martin bloke again...restrain me, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” She compensated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what about you? Anything exciting going on in Karis Land?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis shrugged, stabbing at a piece of lettuce. “Oh, not really. I got through Route Three and the mines alright. I ran into that Bede guy again though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a battle. I lost, of course, but then he started saying all of this stuff about my dad. Like how the Chairman was more important than the Champion and that I’m just some nobody who happens to be a famous person’s kid, and yada, yadda, yadda. The usual stuff I always get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a prick.” Hop growled through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Leon might be Karis’ father, he was also Hop’s brother, and the same overprotective gene that ran through Leon, had been passed on to the younger Isaly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talk shit, get hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then the Chairman decides he’s going to watch my match. I was so freaked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he sees potential in you?” Hop attempted to turn Karis’ thought in a better direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” She responded. “I’ve got a strange feeling about it, like there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> he follows me around so much. But I haven’t the slightest clue of what that might be. And it didn’t help that he kept going on about how important I am to the League and how much of a family disgrace I’ll be if I don’t become the champion. But you know what’s a fucking disgrace? This salad. Somebody get me some damn tomatoes.” She finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop chuckled, kindly forking the last of his tomatoes onto her plate. “Amen to that. I prefer your food much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She muttered, “At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinks I’m good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her companion sighed. “Don’t listen to him Karis. He doesn’t know a thing about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just scared, Hop.” Karis finally admitted. “What if Dad thinks all the same things? What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reason he never comes around. I mean, he’s always so quick to follow the Chairman everywhere. Maybe...I’m just not good enough. Chairman Rose said it himself, if any child of his decided to go their own way, he wouldn’t be able to live with it. What if Dad’s figured it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Karis was enveloped in a warm embrace. Hop had flown from his seat at her distress, wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be it.” He soothed. “Lee would never do something like that. Never! Because if he did, he knows I’ll beat him to a pulp. He might be my Big Bro, but you’re practically just as much my sister too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis couldn’t contain the bout of laughter that left her body due to the mental image of Hop attempting to square up with his six foot elder brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now come on, why don’t we go back to our room and watch a movie or something. It sounds like you could use a good distraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Marnie did say that you’re not an adult until you’ve watched Teletubbies at three in the morning while eating freshly ordered pizza.” Karis suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them for a moment as they looked at each other in joint understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on the pizza, you bootleg the nightmare fuel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Arceus, what are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becoming adults, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, far beyond when the lights had turned out, Karis lay awake, her Pokmeon partners curled beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bed across from them, Hop snored softly, Reign, Barley, and his two new Pokemon, Piccola, a Pinchurchin, and Macy, a Yamper, were snuggled up on the bed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis’ fingers slowly brushed along the top of Shroom’s head as her thoughts ran loose around her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know Hop was only trying to cheer me up back there, but still...what am I, if not the very thing I’ve been bred to be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just have to do better.” She whispered to the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, yes, I would like you all to know that I named my Lurantis, Rose, because of the outrageous pants. </p><p>And I know, I know, no bike man, but at the same time, HOW THE HELL DOES THE PROTAGONIST CARRY A BIKE IN A BACKPACK  I'M SORRY BUT I'M JUST NOT BUYING IT. Besides, Karis has Mac. Who needs bikes when you’ve got a badass horse?<br/>I wish my Mac was as considerate as Karis’. I get on his back and he says “Fuck you, mom” and just starts walking before I’m even all the way on😂</p><p>Also, sorry I was gone for so long...I had the players cup that took up a week and then I was gifted a team of Pokemon only to find out that they were hacked, so I had to spend another week rebreeding the entire team…hehe..yeah...but, anyway, I’m back now with more shenanigans of Karis and the gang</p><p>Lastly...FUCK YOU MARTIN THE AMOUNT OF POKEMON IVE LOST TO YOU AND YOUR MCFREAKIN SOLROCK BEUCASE YOU JUST HAAAAD TO USE COSMIC POWER-<br/>I’m sorry, I had to rant about my frustrations with Martin somewhere. You don't understand what this man has cost me, and I have yet to find another Moxie Gyarados. <br/>EV TRAIN YOUR DAMN ROCK MARTIN ITS NOT THAT HARD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to another chapter of shitty filler before I throw you all through the wringer and back-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm sunlight drifted through the scratched up windows of the Pokemon Center’s wooden walls, gently rousing Karis from sleep, and the first sound she heard as slowly grasped back onto consciousness, was the soft clash of salty, ocean waves against the harbor docks, reminding Karis where she was. </p><p>It would happen to her sometimes, that strange feeling of waking up and not knowing where you are, wondering how you strayed so far from home. It was odd, a laughable matter maybe, that lately, that’s how she’s felt while moving through life’s motions. Detached, unaware, like another deity piloted her body, not knowing who she was or how she’d gotten here without breaking down. </p><p>Though, she supposed she hadn’t really come <em> too </em> far. It was only Hulbury after all. Perhaps this was just what it felt like when you shoved yourself in a direction that failed to seem right. Even so, Karis couldn’t be bothered to ponder such philosophical things at...however early it was in the morning. </p><p>There was a more pressing task at hand. Locate food and consume it.</p><p>Quietly rolling out of bed, remaining mindful not to wake Hop (no matter how funny it may be to unleash Storm on him and see the reaction), Karis mustered the willpower to rise onto still-tired, unstable legs, and stumble towards the door, Shroom in tow, while she blindly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.</p><p>Stopping just before the bathroom door, Karis grabbed her bag and allowed herself a moment to stretch (and regroup her coordination), blinking a few times for good measure, before deeming herself awake enough to commence through her morning routine without causing--or creating--any health hazards. </p><p>Her fathers used to compare her to a Chewtle in the mornings, never quite able to get her footing just right. </p><p>Fathers…</p><p>Karis shook the pang of sadness that settled in her chest when she slipped her phone out of the front, zip-up pocket of her backpack and found it just about empty. </p><p>Only four notifications, all from Marnie. One was an attachment of her with what Karis assumed to be a newly caught Croagunk, and two messages underneath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>God - 7:15</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I made a friend </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>God - 7:15</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Meet Vex. He punched Piers in the gut. It was really funny. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It did however, manage to raise her tampered spirits.</p><p>Placing the tech back into the depths of her backpack, Karis dressed herself and pulled her now semi-knotted curls back off her face. </p><p>She was halfway through brushing her teeth when a knock sounded from the otherside of the door. </p><p>Hop was finally up.</p><p>“You almost done in there?”</p><p>“No. Suffer.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” He answered, and Karis laughed, rinsing out her mouth and then pulling open the door.</p><p>“Fine, fine.” She zipped her toiletry bag closed. “But hurry up, or I’m getting breakfast without you.”</p><p>From the floor, Shroom perked up at the word “breakfast”, staring at his trainer with his best Yamper eyes, although he really didn’t need to. Karis would just about die for Shroom, that’s how much she spoiled him.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” she reassured him, “you’ll eat soon when we’re all together.”</p><p>Shroom let out the smallest disappointed sigh, but agreed with his trainer. Mealtimes were always more fun when spent with friends. </p><p>Karis sat on the foot of her bed while she waited, allowing Storm and Harvey out of their Pokeballs while they waited for Hop. Mac would have to wait until they made it outside before she could let him out. He was just a tad too big for the indoors. So instead, she settled Storm into her lap, Harvey and Shroom by her side, and plucked a soft brush from her nightstand, using it to gently tame some of Storm’s spiky fur. She’d noticed this about the Eevee. Her thick mane constantly stuck up every which way, much like the little Pokemon’s personality. She was just full of little quirks. </p><p>Thankfully, this time, Storm remained quiet, allowing Karis to groom her without causing a riot. She would be a feisty firecracker in battle, that’s for sure.</p><p>Battle…</p><p>Karis placed the brush deep into her bag and instead reached for her Rotom Phone again, careful not to jostle Storm too much while she fished around. She didn’t want to make the Pokemon think that it was time to play. </p><p>Once she’d retrieved the desired item, she took a breath and asked the burning question. </p><p>“Rotom.” Karis made sure to speak loud and clear for the voice recognition to work. “What are Eevee’s moves?”</p><p>
  <em> “The Eevee registered to your Pokedex can use the following moves: Take-Down, Bite, Quick-Attack, and Swift. Is there anything else I can help you with?” </em>
</p><p>“Yes, actually.” Karis responded. “What about...Mudsdale?”</p><p>
  <em> “There is no such Pokemon registered to your Pokedex.” </em>
</p><p>“Oh, of course.” Karis rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She retrieved Mac’s Pokeball, allowing the phone to register it’s occupant.</p><p>
  <em> “Mudsdale is Registered to your Pokedex, Congratulations. The Mudsdale registered to your Pokedex can use the following moves: Double Edge, High Horsepower, Earthquake, and Counter.” </em>
</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>
  <em> “You’re quite welcome. Is there anything else I can help you with?” </em>
</p><p>“Nope. That’ll be all.”</p><p>Upon her answer, the device automatically shut itself off and Karis slid the phone into it’s normal place, nestled in her back pocket.</p><p>Apparently it happened to be perfect timing, Hop emerging from the washroom just as Karis finished her packing up. </p><p>“Ready to go, Loser?” He poked. </p><p>“Yep.” Karis bit back a snort. She returned Shroom and Harvey to their Pokeballs, but decided to leave Storm out. The Eevee was filled with bountiful energy, so Karis figured a little time in the open might harness some of that spice. “Now, first order of business. Food.”</p><p>“Well,” Hop drew out the syllables as he surfed his own phone for restaurant locations, “Besides the Pokemon Center, it looks like there are only two other places in Hulbury that actually open before noon. The closest one is just up the Road. It’s called the Seaside Cafe. It’s got five stars, and it’s Pokemon friendly.” he added on, hopeful that Karis wouldn’t be picky and just let them eat.</p><p>The food critic in question pushed herself up from the bed, throwing her bag over her shoulders. “I’ll be the judge of that.” Though she flinched when the pack finally came to rest on her muscle, the force of her movements knocking it a bit hard against her back. </p><p>
  <em> Too much on the dramatics there, Karis. </em>
</p><p>Hop burst out laughing, resulting in a crumpled up piece of paper being thrown in his direction. </p><p>“Hey!” he protested, batting the assault away from his person. “It’s too early for your indecencies towards me to begin.”</p><p>“Oooooh, Hoppykins can use big words now. Since when?” Karis joked.</p><p>“Since I paid attention in Honors Literature and you didn’t.”</p><p>Her face instantly fell, “That’s I lie. I know big words too.”</p><p>“Really? Hit me.”</p><p>“Okay, I will. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."</p><p>Hop scoffed at her humorous attempt. “That’s not a word, that’s just a reference to Pary Moppins. I mean, how would you even <em> spell </em> that?”</p><p>Karis shrugged “Beats me, you think I paid attention in Honors Literature?”</p><p>“Fucking Hell.”</p><p>Karis shoved his head with her hand, “Shut up. You know you love me.”</p><p>“If I had a choice, I wouldn’t” Hop countered in a sing-song voice.</p><p>“You’re Supercalifragilisticexpial-atrocious.”</p><p>“Now <em> that’s </em> a big word, congratulations Spakesheare.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>The breeze had a salty sort of tang to it, Karis noted while they trekked through the paved hills of Hulbury. Karis supposed it was due to the fact that they were currently in a harbor town. Although, Hulbury smelled relatively nice for a Harbor Town. The word “harbor” in itself was normally one an person might crinkle their nose up at, but these winds held the fragrance of summer sun and midday seas. Was that even a fragrance? She wasn’t sure. But if it hadn't been before, it most certainly was now.</p><p>“We’re almost there.” Hop urged her one as though they’d been walking for hours, when really it’d only been five minutes, and Karis didn’t <em> need </em> Hop to relay this information because she already knew. The sweet smell of glazed pastries overthrew her newly named perfume. </p><p>Storm’s pace was picking up when her sensitive nose caught a hint of the sweets, and Karis had to place the little Pokemon where Shroom normally sat on her shoulder to ensure she didn’t run off. </p><p>“You already ate with the others back at the Center, remember?” She reminded her partner. Hop and Karis had decided they should probably feed their Pokemon before they left.</p><p>Storm however, didn’t seem to process her scolding, instead, pushing her muzzle against her trainer’s neck, releasing a happy squeak.</p><p>“I don’t think she necessarily cares.” Hop observed, amusement filling his voice. </p><p>Storm cheered in agreement, even though she probably had no idea what it was she was agreeing to. </p><p>Karis shook her head, scratching the Eevee between the ears. “I will never understand what goes on up there sometimes.”</p><p>“I can relate on an unhealthy level.” </p><p>“Oh, how’s that?” Karis chided, knowing exactly where he was going with this.</p><p>Hop threw Karis a sideways glance, and she shoved him with her shoulder, sending the older boy stumbling backwards. </p><p>Unfortunately, they were walking a steep decline, causing him to actually lose his balance and trip backwards, falling flat onto a wooden bench, though thankfully catching himself on his elbows before any further damage could be done.</p><p>“Shit, are you okay?” Karis retraced her steps in order to check on her friend.</p><p>“No.” Hop lowered himself down onto his back, “Karis, I’m dead. You’ve killed me.” He dramatically threw a hand over his forehead.</p><p>“Oh, no, what a tragic occurrence.” One could hear the sarcasm dripping off her voice from a thousand miles away. </p><p>Hop pushed himself back up on one hand, the other shielding his face from the heavy sun. “You ass.” He brushed himself off, rising again. “You know you’d miss me if I perished.”</p><p>Karis opened her mouth to let loose some witty remark about how she’d probably miss him as much as she missed Leon’s awful cooking, but instead, found herself wanting to bail head-first  into the harbor when an awfully familiar voice cut deep into their conversation. </p><p>“Hop, Karis, I thought that might be you.”</p><p>Karis very slowly turned around, like the clueless victim in one of those horror movies Marnie liked, who was about to meet the face of her villain. </p><p>Yet, <em> her </em> villain was quite an interesting sight to meet.</p><p>Moving to face the Chairman, the first thought that crossed her mind was, <em> What the fuck is this man wearing? </em></p><p>The Galar League’s “sophisticated” Chairman was dressed in a gray zip-up sweater, and hideous green and white pants...if they were even pants...she wasn’t sure.</p><p>Behind him, Oleana fixed them with an icy glare, as though their very presence was an inconvenience to her. But then again, that was just Oleana. Karis' conclusion was that the woman just gave no fucks about anything anymore. That’s what happens when you waste years of your life working for the most self-centered man in the region.</p><p>“How fancy running into you.” Rose continued. “You children travel quite fast.”</p><p>Despite the Chairman’s attempt at friendly chatter, Karis could sense the underlying disingenuous manner of which he spoke, like they were the last two people in all of Galar that he wanted to see.</p><p>Hop, however, was oblivious to this, but then again, that was just Hop. Much like her father, he was friendly with everyone, even those he wasn’t particularly fond of. Hop just couldn’t bring himself to be rude to someone; there wasn’t a single bone of malice in his body. </p><p>“Mr. Rose!” He greeted the man cheerfully, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m simply passing through. Though, I must do so in disguise it seems. Otherwise citizens start flocking.”</p><p>
  <em> Let me get this straight. Out of all the ways to conceal yourself, you choose going outside on a perfectly fine Sunday morning, with no pants on? </em>
</p><p>Actually...that seemed slightly reasonable. It was definitely one way to keep people away.</p><p>“Chairman.” Oleana placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder, “I’m sorry to break off your reunion, but we really must be going now.”</p><p>For once in her life, Karis actually found herself grateful for Oleana. </p><p>The Chairman checked his watch nodding in agreement. “Yes, It would seem we’ll be late if we stall any longer.”</p><p>“Late for what?” Hop pressed, his curiosity always getting the best of him. It was one of the many traits he and Karis shared even though they weren’t technically blood related.</p><p>The Chairman smiled and ruffled Hop’s hair. “I wish I could say, but it’s far from the business of a child. I’ll be off now.” </p><p>Then his gaze shifted to Karis. “Good Luck. I’d hate for you to <em> disappoint </em>.”</p><p>He bid them farewell, following Oleana further down the street.</p><p>“Well, that conversation was...something.” Hop concluded once they were out of earshot. </p><p>Karis turned to him in disbelief. “The <em> conversation </em> was something? Hop, did you see what that man was <em> wearing?” </em></p><p>“Unfortunately yes.”</p><p>“I feel the heavy need to bleach my eyes now.”</p><p>Hop nodded solemnly. “Agreed. But first, food.”</p><p>“Always food.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Much to Karis’ stomach’s delight, The Seaside Cafe was no more than a block away from their previous mark. </p><p>It was a homey location, but exactly what Karis would expect from a harbor town such as this. The interior walls were painted a shade of pale, lapis blue with a white trim running around the middle. Stationed in the corner near the entrance was a counter and display wrack filled to the brim with any kind of pastry that Karis could pull from her imagination. She practically had to restrain Storm from throwing herself excitedly into the vicinity at the wonderful fragrance the small space was emitting. </p><p>“Welcome!” A young brunette working the counter greeted their arrival. Her name tag read: <em> Casey </em>, though Karis didn’t think she looked too much like a Casey, perhaps more of a Molly. But then again, what really defined whether or not you looked like a name?</p><p>“Hello!” Hop responded cheerfully, and Karis suspected the wideness and wonder in his eyes came from the fact that above all else in life (Except for maybe his family), there was nothing more the young man enjoyed in the world than pastries. Karis would need multiple hands to count on her fingers how many times she’s had to chase him out of the kitchen.</p><p>“How can I help you?” Casey inquired.</p><p>“Hmmmm…” Karis thought for a moment, her indecisive brain acting up. “I don’t know, what do <em> you </em> suggest?”</p><p>“That’s an easy answer. Everything on the menu is good, but I’d recommend the Sitrus Berry Danishes. They’re sweet, but not too sweet, plus, my Pokemon love them too, so that’s a bonus.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll have one of those, please.”</p><p>Hop also shrugged in agreement, putting in that he’d be just fine with the same thing. </p><p>Casey engaged them in friendly small talk while she gathered their food, Karis learning that she was practicing to be a teacher one day while working part time at the cafe,  and she was very particularly fond of Water Type Pokemon, which was one of the reasons she decided to finish her schooling in Hulbury. </p><p>While Karis decided that she very much liked Casey, she couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy that surged in her chest. Casey was out pursuing her biggest dreams and Karis was stuck inside her biggest nightmare.</p><p>Hop seemed to notice this as they slid into a white-fabriced booth by one of the cafe’s large windows.</p><p>“You’re being awfully quiet.” he observed.</p><p>Karis shrugged, picking at a piece of her food and offering to Storm, who’d been staring down  the treat with greedy eyes. </p><p>“I guess hearing what Casey’s been up to, it just…” She trailed off. </p><p>Hop eyed her sympathetically. “I know.”</p><p>Karis shrugged it off, affectionately giving in and sharing the rest of her pastry with Storm. </p><p>The Eevee squeaked in delight, somehow managing to get crumbs and berry puree all over her fluffy coat. </p><p>Hop snickered at the display. “She has absolutely no concept of manners. Kind of like someone I know.”</p><p>Karis’ sharp blue eyes narrowed in his direction, a silent threat to release Shroom from his Pokeball, but Hop remained nonchalaunt and aloof. </p><p>“I was talking about Marnie, of course.” He finished.</p><p>Karis couldn’t help it, doubling over in laughter.</p><p>“Never tell her I said that, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I will.”</p><p>This time it was Hop’s turn to be annoyed. He plucked a crumb off his plate and chucked it in her direction, only for it to be intercepted by Storm, who caught the ammo mid-air. </p><p>“Ah yes, such a fearsome and protective creature she is. A real fighter that one.” Hop joked. </p><p>Karis rubbed the Eevee between the ears. “At least we know she’s got good reflexes.”</p><p>Storm peered up at her trainer curiously, probably having absolutely no idea what they were talking about.</p><p>“Well, if you’re about finished, I’d say we get going.” Hop stretched his arms above his head. “I want to get a bit more training in before I challenge the gym.”</p><p>A shiver of nervousness passed through her again, but she shoved it back into the attic of her mind. </p><p>
  <em> Everything is fine. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am here to tell you that those are not pants and I will never accept them as such</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello frems, sorry I have been gone for so long and please excuse if this chapter felt a bit rushed. Midterms are kicking my ass XD</p><p>Also, Fair Warning: There is a little bit of violence near the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of breakfast went without any further discussion of Karis’ depleting mental state, and for that, she was thankful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was another day, another battle, and the last thing her mind needed to fixate on was reason number eight-hundred and sixty-three of why her life was slowly becoming a horrendous nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhaled a deep breath of salty sea air, trying to flush the last of her anxieties from her veins, standing quiet and still as her trembling and quickened heartbeat filtered out through her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm was chirping happily, running circles around her legs, her soft fur tickling Karis’ ankles, causing her to stumble a few steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s on a sugar rush, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s only answer was a confused stare, failing to understand the concept of said sugar-rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis rubbed the soft creature between the ears and pivoted right on her foot, trekking up the hot asphalt towards the stadium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved her hands in her pockets as she went, allowing herself to take in Hulbury’s atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She passed by waterfront houses as she went, their structures pressed so close together that you could climb from one porch over to the other. Most of their occupants sat outside on rickety wooden chairs, siping morning tea, or hanging their laundry lines out to dry, while some leaned over rickety, chipped banisters, sharing friendly conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis wondered what it might be like, as she passed, to live in a community that seemed so close. In Wyndon, apartment complexes were squashed together in such a way, but she’d hardly known any of her neighbors, and in Postwick, it was a ten minute walk from one house to the next. Yet these people looked as though they were tied like family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned the friendly waves they sent her way, embracing the warmth it brought her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Karis’ legs were beginning to ache by the time her toes crossed the gateline to Hulbury Stadium, her chest heaving a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who in their right </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind decided to put a Gym on top of an incline </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> steep, or just an incline in general?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Architectural idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm, however, failed to even break a sweat, still bouncing around the street, eyes wide with wonder at her discovery that there was more to the world than Route Four. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, the little creature tripped over her own paws, tumbling tail over ears into the jutted leg of a bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm sat up, shaking her head for a moment, before completely disregarding her entire escapade, happily bounding back to her trainer’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis reached for her partner, trapping the vivacious Pokemon against her chest instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to calm down.” She scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In turn, the Eevee tilted her head upwards, fixing Karis with innocent eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis snorted, holding out Storm’s Pokeball, and recalled her sprightly friend. “Yeah, okay. You’re going to chill out for a bit before you break something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storm’s compliant chirp filtered through the air before the world fell silent again, leaving Karis in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning the capsule to its resting place, Karis approached the stadium doors, only to be met with a sullen gym trainer, appearing bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only so much as offered Karis a roll of his eyes when they met, his broad shoulders slumping down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nice guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme guess, kid.” He sighed, flicking a piece of brown hair out of his eyes. “You’re looking for Nessa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man half-heartedly raised a hand, jerking his thumb in the downward direction of the open harbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just missed her. She went down to the lighthouse last I saw; something about Chairman Rose. Thanks to that asshat’s untimely arrival, I’m stuck spending my break out here, warding off challengers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that explained the attitude. Though, Karis couldn’t blame him. She’d probably feel the same way if the positions were swapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How chivalrous of you.” She responded, cracking a little humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to work, because the corner of the trainer’s mouth turned upwards in a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, next time I lay eyes on that guy, I’ll take my chivalry and shove it somewhere extremely unpleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis had a hard time holding it together, almost staggering over herself in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I see him,” She choked between breaths, “I’ll let him know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Her acquaintance seemed satisfied. “Tell the fucker he can quote me on that one to the grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis simply gave him a face of agreement, pulling her bag further over her shoulder. “I’ll pass it on for the both of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on her heel, she parted ways with a wave of her hand, placing one foot steadily in front of the other, back down the steep hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From this height, Karis could see the paneled, triangular top of the Hulbury lighthouse, it’s beam still shining out on the water, though it’s grandeur slowly began to disappear the farther down the hill she went., her hand dragging absentmindedly along the cliffed wall’s eroded notches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By first sight, one may think the sturdy canyon of the Hulbury pass to be no more than salt-washed structure--as was Karis’ initial thought--but a few steps more, and something caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking out of the side of the cliff, Karis spotted a sharp, red gleam, the light so piercing, she thought maybe it could have blinded her. Cautiously edging closer to the towering rock, Karis ran her hand along it’s rough, sand-paper-esque edges until it traced over something cold and smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curling her fingers over the object's sleek body, Karis jerked her arm back, yanking at it with every ounce of strength she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wall around her shuddered and cracked, letting out a loud moan as her treasure broke free, and for a moment, Karis feared it may collapse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood, frozen in anticipation for a second or two, before deeming the structure strong enough to remain unscathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes traveled down to the thing in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a jagged red gem, carefully cut so that it’s edges resembled that of a fallen star, and it seemed to trap some sort of fluid liquid on the inside. Placing the tips carefully between her thumb and index finger, Karis raised her hand towards the light, watching it pass through the star’s elegant body; a prepossessing find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned it slightly to the side, the gleam only growing more harrowing, until the stream of white-hot rays almost scorched  her completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis’ vision went red with madness, her whole body burning with a thousand flames, or at least, that’s how she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp pain sliced through her hand where the star-like jewel still rested, then the light went out, taking Karis with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eerie black surrounded Karis from all sides as she stumbled blindly through some sort of pass. She felt as though she were detached from her body as she stepped forward into the nothingness. Where it led, Karis had no idea. Was this how it felt to travel inside her own head? Surely that’s where she must be, because there was absolutely, positively, no way in the Arceus-damned world that </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> piece of the slumbering void was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath screamed in her lungs as the dark mist thickened, blocking the breath from entering her shaking body. She didn’t think she’d ever been so frightened in her life. Karis attempted to take a step or two forward, but it appeared as though she were going absolutely nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was moving, she could feel the cold air brushing against the dark layers of her skin, yet her footsteps made no sound, and the void of swirling silence stretched on for what, she assumed would be all eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, her body gave up, collapsing down onto a smooth floor of transparent glass. She half expected it to shatter under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind called out,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I don’t know where I am. I don’t know where to go. Please, help me, plea-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep, Child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A rasped, low voice interrupted her pleas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are safe now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if her mind had fallen into some sort of an enchanted trance upon the stranger’s words, Karis felt her limbs relax and her eyelids grow heavy. She clutched onto consciousness with the last ounces of strength she still conserved, but alas, the infiltrating exhaustion pulled her body under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, it felt as though she were drowning, falling further and further into the depths of thick waves, ice-like to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her eyes were reopened once again, and the darkness cleared, leaving in its wake, nothing but a heavy, white mist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly pushed herself from the ground, turning in a circle, utterly confused. Extending an arm, Karis waved a hand in the fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t I seen this before?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was most certain she had. Her mind thought back to the day of her departure, when she, Marnie, and Hop idiotically entered the Slumbering Weald, chasing after a runaway Wooloo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I...back in Postwick? But...how...is that even possible?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes explored the intruding vapor, searching for some kind of an exit from this misty hell, but parallel to the last time, she could hardly see two feet in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coughing a little from the fog she’d accidentally inhaled, Karis did her best to waft away the heavy clouds that obstructed her sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another cautious step forward, her foot discovered solid ground, and she deemed it safe to keep on in this direction. At least, Karis hoped she’d stay in one direction; with all the hindrance, she couldn’t be too sure that she wouldn’t take a wrong turn and fall into a ditch somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoes crunched over frosted grass, the air only growing more chilled as she trudged forth, thick, white substance tugging at her clothes, threatening to pull her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost seemed like the fog was trying to keep her </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, that was impossible, wasn’t it? Clouds were not sentient beings. Then again, she’d just walked through some sort of trippy time-mirror and ended up in a whispering void, so at this point, was anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> impossible? Improbable, maybe. Yes, she’d go with that. It was improbable that these clouds were sentient, but slightly possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping fully in her tracks, Karis watched the mist slowly disappear, leaving in its wake an unfamiliar, open shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wild breeze whipped up Karis’ hair, scraping against her face, the murky spray of lake-water mist finding its way against her cheeks and lips, her shoes sinking deep into the golden sand guarding the water. Just beyond the stretch of blue, a grassy bank sprawled out across the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Karis did a double take at its occupants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crouching on the island, looking down upon a long, dark, skeletal creature, were two huge beasts. One of which slightly resembled the hound from deep in the heart of the Slumbering Weald, though this time, a large sword hung from its mouth. The other was a presence Karis did not recognize. It was slightly taller than the sword-dog, with a golden, plated shield across it’s chest. Blood and bone visibly matted the creatures’ fur, and Karis thought the one bearing the shield may faint. Both acted unsteady on their paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pang of sympathy struck her chest, and Karis tried to move to help the creatures, but instead, found herself forced into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could only watch as both hounds raised their heads to the sky, agonizing howls ripping through the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis had to throw her arms out to the side in order to stay upright, as the earth shook and tore beneath her. Brilliant lights of blue and red flashed out across the area, consuming everything in its path. Karis covered her eyes, not wanting to hinder her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the dust settled and the scenery returned to normal, the hounds were gone, in their place, a large ring of stones, positioned carefully around each other as though they were meant to stand guard over something, a tomb, perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spectacle remained in Karis’ vision for only a moment longer, until something cold and harsh forcefully tore her body backwards,delivering her, once more, into the vast tunnel of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to so much as scream, before Karis found herself back on the Hulbury pass, her seaside treasure completely shattered in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remained, frozen in place, gasping for breath. Her mind could barely wrap around itself the experience, and Karis found herself wondering what the hell was in that Danish.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Unfortunately she was too caught up in her confusion to notice the looming figure beside her, who’d seen the entire endeavor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still shaken, Karis turned her attention to Chairman Rose. His posture was ridgid with disbelief, seeming as though he were trying to determine whether or not she was okay, but his eyes dropped down to those scattered pieces in her hand, and something snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chairman surged forward, a strangled cry releasing from deep in his throat. He provided no warning as he slammed her hard against the wall of the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis bit back a hiss of pain when the sharp edges of crumbing rock dug deep into her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?!” Rose screamed, his face in such proximity to hers that Karis could smell the stench of old coffee on his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know!” Which was the honest truth. Karis could not, for the life of her, explain in comesive words, the vision that engulfed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“LIES!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Chairman roared, shover her farther into the cliff. Karis could feel the runoff water seeping into the back of her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe that was blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT DID YOU SEE?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked her again, this time with his arm pressed against her windpipe as though that might help her speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I TOLD YOU, I DON’T KNOW!” Karis gasped,  kicking out against him, attempting to shove her attacker away, but Rose didn't even seem to register her blows, his brain too fixated on finding answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stupid girl.” The Chairman sounded genuinely furious. “Do you realize what you’re dealing with?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging his hand deep into her ribcage, Rose shoved Karis aside, the lighthouse railing catching her fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt utterly trapped as he advanced upon her, a Pokeball visible in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One way or another...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me what you saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis shut her eyes as the Pokeball released its occupant, and a raucous </span>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK</span>
  </em>
  <span> split through her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for her body to become crushed under a pile of rocks, bound by thorny vines, anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But strangely enough, the pain never arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis opened her eyes, finding herself somehow not at all surprised by the image before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chairman Rose’s Pokeball was still clutched in his curling hand, yet the man himself was unconscious, face down on the asphalt, with a very satisfied looking Shroom glaring downwards upon his motionless form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karis sank to the ground, exhaling in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroom abandoned his handiwork, bouncing over into his trainer’s lap, obviously looking for praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offered him a weak smile, rubbing a hand lightly across his muffin-top head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Shroom.” She whispered, still regaining her breath. “I just need a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A really fucking long minute, because what in the actual fuck was </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Red.</p><p>He saw nothing but red, as tight coils of liquid matter wrapped themselves further and further around the tangles in his brain.</p><p><em>"You fool," </em>They hissed,<em> "You let her win."</em></p><p>Their prisoner attempted to break from the chains, but they only held him tighter, sliding around his ankles, his wrists, his throat.</p><p>
  <em>"You want this. You know you do."</em>
</p><p>And he did. </p><p>He wanted all of it. </p><p>Every ounce of power the stars possessed, for all eternity, <em>his.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ALL ABOARD THE ARSON TRAIN! FUCK YOU, ROSE, WE'RE COMING TO BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!!</p><p>*Thomas the Tank Engine Theme intensifies*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>